the start of a new romance
by animeaddict787
Summary: okay, this fic is set right after the training camp from episode 26. by the title it's like the start of the real romance...among the characters... title changed from legend to romance...finally updated..FIND OUT WHO KAHO WILL END UP WITH!
1. A New Prelude

La Corda D'oro Primo Passo Fanfic-The Start of the New Legend

La Corda D'oro Primo Passo Fanfic-The Start of the New Legend

Author's note

Okay, so first of all this is my first time writing a fic for la corda d'oro but I've read a lot of other fic's about this so, this shouldn't be too bad…it's like a continuation after ep 26… there were a lot who made a fic similar to this…so I'm just creating my version…boy was I pissed of by the ending …I mean kaho doesn't even end up w/ one of those HOT bishies!! of course maybe you'll realize just by the 2nd chapter on who'll she'll end up w/…hehe…...and I DON'T OWN la corda d'oro primo passo…but I do wish I own those five cute bishies to myself!!...sigh

Chapter 1- A New Prelude

**Okay before all the lovey-dovey moments here's the POV'S of the bishies on how Kaho…has somehow influenced them…**

**LEN TSUKOMORI'S POV**

"Len, music is something you have to enjoy and let others enjoy as well" my mother always said. It was not until I met you, HINO KAHOKO, that I finally understood what her words truly meant. Really, I'm so slow…when did I realize you slowly began to change me…I'm pretty sure it started when you heard me play Ave Maria for the first time. "I had no idea the violin could produce such wonderful sounds" those words are still echoing in my ear…that was the time I first saw the sparkle in your eyes…and other various events too…like when we played that duet, the way you played it really charmed me and before I knew it...I tried to play it in the same carefree way. You said after the duet it was a wonderful performance, no it wasn't the performance that was wonderful it was simply…YOU…

**RYOUTAROU TSUCHIURA'S POV**

"I'm such a coward…" I can admit that honestly. If I compared myself with you, I'd surely lose, HINO KAHOKO. First of all, because of so many minor problems, I used them as a reason pr excuse to run away, but not you, you were different it was true there was a time when you felt like giving up and I couldn't even help you…but you recovered quickly…You faced all the challenges just to be able to play the violin again. You didn't only open my piano playing but opened my heart as well.

**HIHARA KAZUKI'S POV**

Wow! I can't believe it! So much has changed since I met you, KAHO-CHAN! I know that somehow I'm not worthy of someone like you, I couldn't help you in a lot of things…like in the 3rd selection you were suffering so much but I couldn't do anything to help you. When you became depressed after that I couldn't even comfort you. And before I knew it you…were smiling again…I felt relieved but also pathetic that I wasn't the one who brought back your smile. But if the song I played at the final selection helped you somehow I'm glad because I somehow helped an important person in my life

**YUNOKI AZUMA'S POV**

Really, an annoying person till the end…HINO KAHOKO, do you know how much you've truly affected me? I, who never shows my true self to anyone, showed them to you. I guess no matter how good I am at pretending or hiding my true self…I can't hide it from you…and there's one more thing I can't hide…can't hide or pretend that you haven't affected me just as much (maybe even more) as the others. I kept pretending that I wasn't affected or that I didn't care. But, if you had heard my performance at the 3rd selection you could see it clearly, that performance wasn't the usual. That was the first time I performed with so much of my real self… Chuckling for a bit In the end you weren't only annoying. But extremely amusing as well. I guess in my own words I'm saying…I'm interested in you KAHOKO-**puts extra emphasis on hino's first name **

**SHIMIZU KEIICHI'S POV**

It was very nice to meet KAHO-SEMPAI and her music. Sempai was very mysterious to me at first. She always seemed to be troubled. But her troubles never seemed to affect how captivating her music was. Just like sempai her music was mysterious, I couldn't understand what kind of feeling it gave me, it was just something I wanted to hear, but because of sempai I understood how my music was, my music became better and clearer thanks to KAHO-SEMPAI-**okay I know the correct one is senpai, but sempai's cuter so I'm using that**

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Waah!! Did I make them a bit OOC?? Did I capture the characters feeling correctly?? please let me know!! And just making it clear…Shimizu is NOT IN LOVE with kaho, ok?? He just treats her like an older sister!! But I'm not sure if I'll make him an item with Fuyuumi…don't know what kind of romance it'll be…oh sorry for the bold notes…those are just comments I couldn't hold back…


	2. Violin Romance maybe?

Author's note

Author's note

Okay, first of all thanks to the first three reviewers **The Last Vampire 1982, kae1523mae and VeronicaXT **but I hope the messages are expressing how glad I am that someone actually reviewed. I swear I'm not confident that this chapter is good… It's just the best idea that popped into my head…oh and the italics are THOUGHTS.

Chapter 1-Violin Romance…maybe?!

"How was the training camp, Kaho? Nao asked.

"Nothing much, it was a lot of fun though…"

"What do you mean nothing?! What about the violin romance?! Miyu asked not satisfied by her answer.

"Geez, will you please stop talking about that…" sigh

**Meanwhile…**

"It's almost graduation, isn't it? Hihara asked while entering the classroom

"Yeah, in one month" Yunoki said with that 'fake' smile

"I'll miss everyone, especially Kaho-chan…" Hihara said. _I'm definitely gonna tell her before graduation._

"Me too" Yunoki said not in the mood to tease Hihara for the special mention of Kahoko's name. _Really, it looks like she still doesn't realize how I feel towards her, not only annoying but dense as well…_

**LUNCH TIME…**

**KAHOKO'S POV**

Miyu and Nao kept talking about, that…that Violin Romance.

Even Amou-san and Mori-san joined in on the conversation…and then I realized all their eyes were on me…"N-nani?" I said obviously creeped out by the eyes that were on me.

"Hino-san, just tell us who you REALLY like among those five?" Mori-san asked.

"Well…that's…" I didn't know what to say…I was getting tired of their eyes…all on me so without thinking I ran away screaming for everyone in the cafeteria to hear, "I DON'T KNOW!"

**Normal again…**

"I guess, that's love, right?" Amou said when Hino exited the cafeteria…and everyone nodded.

**Meanwhile…**

Kaho still kept running…not sure where her feet would take her…suddenly she bumped into someone…

"Ite, that hurt,gomenasai" she said looking up to who she bumped into

"Kaho-chan?"

_Wait this voice, sounds familiar…_

"H-hihara-sempai!" "Yunoki-sempai!"

"Are you okay, why were you running?" Yunoki said offering her a hand.

Suddenly she remembered why she was running…she stood up by herself and

"It's nothing, excuse me!" she said running again…

She ran again not knowing where her feet would take her…so…she tripped…

"Ouch" she saw Shimizu sleeping again looks like this time she ended up at the back of the school…

She decided to wake Shimizu up…

"Shimizu-kun, you'll catch a cold sleeping here" she said shaking Shimizu lightly.

"Hai, Arigato, sempai, I'll go ahead" Shimizu said in his usual monotone voice.

"At least I've calmed down a bit, thanks to Shimizu-kun…" Kaho said while walking…not looking again while walking she bumped into someone again…

_Ow, this seems to be happening to me a lot today…_

"Hino?"

_This voice seems familiar… _she looked up to see who the voice belonged to…

"T-tsuchiura-kun!"

"_Who do you really like?" _Mori's words echoed in her mind.

She ran again…

This time she knew where to run…she ran to the roof…

Tsukimori-kun was practicing on the roof that day…

Hino ran to the roof opening the door not noticing tsukimori who was just putting his violin back in its case.

"Geez, why am I worried about that…it's just a legend…Just a L-E-G-E-N-D!" she said again

"What's just a legend?"

"You know…that…vi…" she looked at the person who asked the question.

"Tsu-kimori-kun!" "aah…I'm disturbing your practice…I better go…" she said walking to the stairs…but…she tripped again…"waah"

Just in time Tsukimori managed to catch her in time…but it wasn't over yet kaho's foot made a wrong move and she ended up landing on top of Tsukimori…and then they stayed like that for awhile looking at each other…

Kaho suddenly realized what an awkward position they were in…

"Aaah, gomen, tsukimori-kun!" she said standing up…

"Be more careful next time, do you want to get injured?" Tsukimori replied

"Hai, I'll be more careful next time, arigato" she replied while opening the door…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Okay, I know this chapter sucks it's just the best idea I got…and sorry for the Japanese words I just thought it would give it a better vibe…hehe…so please review and tell me what to improve…and just so you know I'm not giving Tsukimori the advantage…trust me it's only for this chapter…since the title DID say violin, right?


	3. The Confused Heart

Author's note

Author's note

It took me awhile to think of this chapter…but I think it needs a lot of improvement. But I think the Fuyuumi and Shimizu moments are good enough…at first glance they really are a perfect couple…

Chapter 3-The Confused Heart

Kaho was walking to school…

_Why, I wonder, when Mori-san asked me I couldn't say, "I don't like anyone in particular" and then I ran away…and why the heck did my heart race when I saw those 4…but when I ran into Shimizu-kun, my heart…was calm…and at peace…_

"Hino-san?" a voice broke out her thoughts. It was…

"M-mori-san!" O-Ohayou!"

"Ohayou!" Mori said with a smile, "and sorry for yesterday, seems like I put you in an awkward situation"

"Ah, it's okay and sorry for overreacting" Kaho replied giving her a reassuring smile

"K-Kaho-sempai" an innocent and shy voice muttered

"Fuyuumi-chan, Ohayou!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, sempai"

Kaho saw Shimizu walking nearby…

"Ohayou, Shimizu-kun"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, sempai-tachi…Fuyuumi-san"

"Ohayou" Mori said smiling

"O-ohayou, Shimizu-kun" Fuyuumi said shyly her face turning a bit red.**-sorry if it's filled with ohayou's**

Of course it didn't go unnoticed by Kaho…_I know Fuyuumi-chan always blushes when she's shy but this time seems a bit different…_

Mori noticed it instantly, "Ah, I better go ahead I'm on duty today, see you!" she said walking ahead.

"I'm going ahead too, ja!" Kaho said but before she left she whispered to Fuyuumi, "Ganbatte, ne!"

"Eh?" was all Fuyuumi could say

"Fuyuumi-san, I'm going ahead too" Shimizu said holding his cello again.

"Wait, ano…if it's okay, why don't we walk together…."

Shimizu looked back slowly and gave a small smile, "That would be, nice…then shall we go?"

"H-hai"

**Meanwhile…music department…3****rd**** year, class of Yunoki and Hihara…**

"I hope everyone is not forgetting about the graduation ball, it will be at the same night as the graduation, the teacher said. "And don't forget to bring a special someone…" he added.

"Special Someone, huh?" Yunoki whispered to himself.

"Special Someone" Hihara repeated.

**Meanwhile…**

"A-choo!" Kaho sniffed.

"Bless you, Hino" the teacher said.

"Arigato gozaimasu" She replied slightly embarrassed that even the teacher heard her.

**After school, at the school roof…**

Kaho was practicing a piece that she recently learned, but it was way off-key…

And then she stopped and sighed…

"What a horrible sound"

She looked at where the voice came from

"Yunoki-sempai!"

Yunoki was at the door of the roof…he began approaching her…

"Honto…I thought my eardrums were gonna crack" he said with a sly smile.

"Kahoko"

_Why is he calling me, Kahoko again…?? _

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Yes, there's really a catch to why Yunoki's suddenly calling her by her first name, find out in the next chapter!! So…anyway tell me how the little Fuyuumi and Shimizu moment went…


	4. Revelations

Author's note

Author's note

Okay, time for the catch of why Yunoki is casually calling Kaho by her first name again…yes their really is a catch…but again I'm saying that I don't have much confidence in this chapter…so please review to tell me what sucks, what needs improvement…etc.

Chapter 5-Revelations

sigh… "What have I gotten myself into now" Kaho sighed again.

**+-Flashback-+**

"_Kahoko" Yunoki repeated _

_Why is he being informal again? Kaho thought_

"_I need your awesome deceiving powers again" He said still having that sly smile_

"_Deceiving powers?" Kaho repeated obviously confused_

"_You do know about the grad ball, do you?"_

_Kaho shook her head_

"_Well, I do need a date…" He trailed off thinking she had got it already_

"_And…" Kaho said still not getting what he was saying_

"_And…" He continued a bit irritated "All the girls who where asking me are all annoying"_

_Demon! Kaho thought _

"_And because of my irritation I said, I'm sorry girls but I already have a date for the ball"_

"_We have to help each other out, right, Kahoko?"  
_

_**+-**_**End of Flashback-+**

Again Kaho sighed for maybe the hundred time…just as she was about to leave the roof…Somebody else came in…

"A-re, Kaho-chan!"

"Hihara-sempai"

"Konnichiwa!" he said in his usual cheerful self _I think now would be the right time to ask her…_

"K-Konnichiwa" she managed to say since her mind was still on what Yunoki said.

"K-Kaho-chan, I'd like to ask you something" Hihara began…

"Um, what is it?"

"Well…it's about the graduation ball…if it's okay with you…w-would you l-like t-to go with m-me?" he said stuttering a bit

"With me?" she said shocked that another person had asked her to the ball.

"Of course if it's okay with you and if you don't mind that is I just didn't know who to take" that last part was a lie of course it's obvious that when the teacher said 'special someone' Hihara instantly taught of Kaho…

"A-Ano…gomenasai…demo…somebody has already asked me…and" she said not knowing the right words if Yunoki didn't ask her first maybe she would've said yes to Hihara after all there was nothing wrong with going to a ball with one of your friends.

"Iie, don't worry about it, if somebody already asked you…I guess I'll just see you at the ball" Hihara replied trying to hide his disappointment.

"Well, I'll see you around!" he said running down the stairs.

When Hihara was out of sight she also prepared to leave and went home...

**The next day…lunch time…**

Kaho was about to go to the roof to practice when she heard a flute playing in the background the melody that was playing was a very sad piece.-**sorry I WAS supposed to put a title to the song but I don't know any classical songs. **

_What a sad song…_she thought and without realizing she followed it and it led her to her supposed to be destination…_Whoever's playing this piece must be very lonely_…and slowly she began to open the door and peeked inside and it was…

_Yunoki-sempai!_

The piece was coming to a finish but before the last two or three notes…

Kaho accidentally slammed the door!

"BANG!"

"_Oops! He didn't hear that, did he?" _

Yunoki looked at the slammed door and opened it his expression darkened when he saw Kaho standing there.

"What are you doing, standing around like an idiot?" he said in his now turned dark voice.

"G-Gomenasai, well I'll go ahead" she said

"Wait"

Kaho stoped in her tracks…

"H-Hai?"

"Don't hai me…" he said approaching Kaho. "Why are you avoiding me?"

At that moment Hihara was heading in the direction of the roof carrying 3 melon breads and 2 cinnamon rolls and 2 cans of soda

"I'm not avoiding you, Yunoki-sempai"

_Huh? Kaho-chan's voice and she's with Yunoki?_ He thought gripping the things he was carrying because of the tension he felt in the atmosphere…he slowly approached the scene…and his eyes widened by what he saw…

Kaho was already leaning on the wall and Yunoki had one of his hands on the wall.

"Aren't avoiding me, than what do you call that run you were supposed to make, huh?" he said still using his dark voice.

_That voice, it seems a bit different from how Yunoki usually speaks…_and because of shock he droped all the food he was carrying…

Thus, earning the attention of both Yunoki and Kaho…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Dan! Dan! Dan! Finally someone else knows about Yunoki's true colors. And it turns out to be his best friend. Well I just thought that if anyone else should find out about it, It would be Hihara. And I'm sorry if all the important events seem to happen at the school roof…since even in the anime it seems all the important things happen at the school roof too…but it seems I ended this as another cliff-hanger…hehe…so review and tell me what you think…


	5. Shattered Friendship

Author's note

Author's note

Well…I sort of got the idea for the last chapter when I watched episode 14, The Capriccio of a maiden's something…And when I watched it in English dub…it had way…off translations…but it was pretty amusing…And sorry if things get a little dramatic in this chapter…maybe I should've used romance/drama as a category I don't really know…what general means can somebody explain it through review or message?

Yeah, and just reminding again italics are thoughts bolds are notes.

Chapter 5-Shattered Friendship

Yunoki quickly removed his hand from the wall…

"H-Hihara-sempai" Kaho stuttered

"Y-yo! K-kaho-chan, Yunoki" Hihara replied picking up the food and drinks he dropped.

Kaho approached Hihara and helped him pick-up the food.

By this time Yunoki got a bit of his composure and approached Hihara as well…

"Are you going to eat on the roof, Hihara?" he said smiling his usual fake smile.

"Y-yeah…Hihara replied trying to look as if he didn't see or hear anything.

"Well, I'm going ahead I just remembered something I need to do" _Hihara must've seen it all _Yunoki said…obviously an excuse to escape the scene.

_Geez, did Hihara-sempai see that all? _Kaho thought a bit nervous.

_That Yunoki awhile ago..._Hihara flashbacked to the scene awhile ago.

"_Aren't avoiding me?" _

He remembered the darkness and anger in Yunoki's voice.

"G-gomen, Kaho-chan, I, I'll go ahead as well…I think I'll eat at the canteen…see you" He said trying to cover up the sadness in his voice.

**After lunch…classroom of Kaho…**

_I wonder…what'll happen to Hihara-sempai and Yunoki-sempai? _

**Classroom of Yunoki and Hihara…**

Hihara kept glancing at Yunoki…

**While Yunoki…**

Obviously knew that Hihara was glancing at him he simply pretended that he was focused on the teacher's lecture…and jotting down notes._ How long is he going to keep staring at me?_

**After school…**

"Oi, Hihara!" Hihara's friend from the orchestra club called to him**-I don't know his name it wasn't mentioned in the anime and he's also Hihara's accompanist in the concours he's the one w/ light brown hair.**

"Nani?"

"We don't have practice today, Ousaki-sempai said it would be tomorrow"

"Ah, I got it, I'm going home ahead" He said gathering his things and preparing to leave.

**School gate…**

When Hihara got to the school gate…

"Have a safe trip, Yunoki-sama" one of the bodyguards said. Then all three of them bowed and left…

Just when Yunoki was about to go in the car…he saw Hihara…_I guess this would be the right time…" _

"Hihara?"

"What is it?"

"Is it okay, if we go to my house for tea?"

"Yeah" Hihara replied

**Yunoki's house…**

"Is it okay, won't you're grandmother get mad?" Hihara spoke first but still not in his usual cheerful self

"No, she's attending to some business today she won't be back till late at night" Yunoki replied his voice losing its usual gentle tone.

"You heard the conversation I had with Hino-san?"

"Yeah, I did"

**Meanwhile…**

Kaho just finished practicing at one of the practice rooms she reserved.

**School entrance…not school gate…**

_I wonder if Hihara-sempai and Yunoki-sempai are still talking to each other…_

_I wonder how Hihara-sempai will take it…_

"Hino?" A voice called

"T-tsuchiura-kun"

"Going home already?"

"Y-yeah"

"What's wrong you seem to be in a daze?"

"It's nothing don't worry about it"

"Don't forget what I told you last time…"

"Eh?"

"If something's bothering you tell me"

"Mmm…but it's really nothing really…see you" she said walking towards the school gate.

**Back at Yunoki's house...**

"Is that the reason why you seem gloomy?"

"Yeah" Hihara simply replied.

"You don't need to concern yourself with that" Yunoki said not hiding his dark voice anymore.

Hihara was shocked by what Yunoki said…he stood up…

"Are you kidding me?!"

"How can I not be concerned that wasn't the usual you?!"

"And…Kaho-chan…it seems like there's something…" Hihara couldn't continue if it was out of shock, anger or confusion he didn't know. He couldn't find the right words. Instead he grabbed his things…and prepared to leave.

"I'm going home…thanks for the tea!" he said quickly walking towards the door.

Yunoki just sighed…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Told you it was going to be dramatic, did I capture Hihara's anger correctly maybe I made him too angry? Well, I just thought if one of my friends did that I would be that mad too…maybe even more, not because he wasn't as kind, it's because he/she hid her true self to me! One of her friends! He/she should know that a friend will always accept his/her shortcomings….hehe sorry for preaching so much… And sorry to Yunoki fans if I'm making him a bit evil. And yeah Tsuchiura popping out was just something that I instantly thought of and just put it as an extra so that it won't be too much Hihara and Yunoki…So review and tell me what you think.


	6. Troubled Minds

Author's note

Author's note

Chapter 5 really made me cry…but maybe this'll be a bit dramatic too…and I forgot this, it was actually supposed to be in chapter 1's author's note, if you watched the English dub from animax, you won't be able to understand the name concept. Since in animax instead of making them use last name's w/ no honorifics (kun, san, sama and sempai)

It made it a bit weird to hear everyone calling Hino, 'Kahoko' it was a bit freaky and instead of yunoki's fans calling him –sama they called him 'maestro' weird where did they get those names and that time when Kaho pretended to be Yunoki's girlfriend, he called her 'sweetie' definitely weird!! And thanks to **lyrall29 **and **kae1523mae **for putting it on story alert!! Sorry also if I'm focusing too much on Hihara and Yunoki but there'll be a time for everyone's shining moment, right? And I'm also having trouble deciding on accurate titles for the stories, so sorry if some are waaay off….and this chapter is gonna be longer than the usual ones.

Chapter 6-Troubled Minds

"That jerk!" Hihara said when he lied down on his head he just got back from Yunoki's house but he was already worn out. So he decided to shower quickly and go to bed.

**Next morning…**

Hihara opened his eyes…he stretched a bit…

"_You don't need to concern yourself with that" _Yunoki's words still kept echoing in his ear.

To release all his anger he got his trumpet and gave it one big loud blow!

A few minutes later somebody furiously opened the door. It was Hihara's big brother and father.

"Ka-zu-ki!" came the chorus of the two.

"Aniki, Oto-san?" it was then that he noticed something was on his brother's head. It was…a pancake and it was still a bit moist so some cooked doe was there too…while his father and juice all over his suit.

"What's that on your head!? And dad what happened to your suit. "

"What do you think! It's all because of that loud sound!" his brother was obviously annoyed. And several veins popped out of Mr. Hihara's head.

**+-Flashback-+**

"_Ohayou, oka-san, oto-san"_

"_Ohayou" His father replied while reading his newspaper_

"_Ohayou, just wait for awhile I'm still cooking the pancakes."_

"_Yeah" Hihara's brother replied pouring some juice on his cup._

_Then a loud sound of a trumpet was heard._

_And by coincidence It was just about time to flip the pancake out of surprise Hihara's mom flipped it too much and it landed on his brother's head._

"_ATSUI!!" his brother screamed dropping the pitcher and the contents spilled on Mr. Hihara's suit. –_**uh if you're wondering that mean's HOT.**

"_SUMETAI!!" his father screamed too.-_**and this mean's COLD.**

"_That sound, it came from Kazuki's room" his mother said while cleaning up the mess._

_And in no time they were already up the stairs stomping to Hihara's room._

**+-End of Flashback-+**

**Well I'll end Hihara's little family moment here, hope it was funny for you guys…**

**Meanwhile Kaho…about 1 hour later…**

"Aaah, I'm going to be late!" "I overslept again…" she said as she ran the path to the school. _It's because I was thinking about Yunoki-sempai and Hihara-sempai…_

**Practice rooms…lunch break…**

Kaho was playing a piece…-**again I don't know any classical songs so…let's say… the one she was practicing at the training camp from ep. 26**

She was doing okay until she suddenly taught of Hihara-sempai's encounter w/ her and Yunoki that time at the staircase in the roof. Hihara had a shocked expression something she didn't see often and even Yunoki seemed a bit nervous.

That was when her piece started to waver…

The notes became way off-key and the sound that came out when the violin had lost it's magic and she tried to play it for the first time at Minami Instruments.

"What's wrong, Hino Kahoko?" a voice said.

"Lili!" Kaho was shocked as lili suddenly appeared.

"What's wrong, you seem troubled?"

"Lili..." she was wondering whether she should tell lili because that would mean, exposing Yunoki's secret. _Well…lili's a fairy so, nobody can see him, right? and even if people could see him I doubt they'd believe him._

"Lili, you know one of the concour participants, Yunoki Azuma…"

"You don't need to tell me about that, I already know…he's pretending to be nice to everyone and smiles at everyone, when he's actually annoyed by all the people around him" Lili said this and his face became a bit sad.

"H-how did you know?!"

"I could tell it by the way he plays his music…his music is like him always trying to hide something…and when I hear him playing alone his true feelings are poured into it sometimes…like that one time…you heard him playing in the roof twice, right?"

Kaho nodded

"But that isn't all there is to it, he's just lonely…" Lili continued.

_Lonely…_Kaho thought

"He seeks comfort in music and in you as well"

"I-in me?" Kaho repeated a bit confused.

"Of course, he seeks comfort from his other friends but since you're the only one who knew about what kind of person he was…"

"I'm not the only one now…" Kaho said with guilt in her voice.

"You mean Hihara Kazuki, right?"

Kaho nodded again her face being more concerned.**-just to emphasize how concerned she is for the two friends imagine her face when her violin broke and she was thinking of quitting the concours.**

**+-END-+**

Author's note

I'm sorry if I'm not getting into who Kaho will end up w/… I just thought I should put that aside for at least 2 chapters. It'll come back in the next chapter, definitely!! And also Lili appearing in this chapter was something I thought of…since I did put ANY/ALL I should include all the characters. So you'll be seeing a bit of Kanazawa and Ousaki too…

So review and tell me what you think.


	7. Teams

Author's note

Author's note

Okay! I'm definitely gonna bring back the romance in this chapter!! So…all the readers who have missed the romance get ready it'll be back in this chapter!! Hehe but there'll still be some drama in this chapter…and I'm not gonna lie I'm a bit sad that I have an equal amount of reviews to the equal amount of chapters…well whatever…and I've made chapter 6 and one other chapter a bit longer than the others…maybe I'll make this and the other chapters to come that long or more longer.

Chapter 7-Teams

Kaho sighed…she put her violin and other things down and lied down on the bed.

**+-Flashback-+-continuation of lili's conversation with Kaho.**

_Well I better ask! _ Kaho thought.

"Um…h-how did Hihara-sempai…take it?"

"Well…that's…" Lili didn't know how to explain _Hihara Kazuki is still confused…about what to do…_

Kaho sighed…

Lili flew closer to Kaho…

"Cheer up, you can still help them in some ways…" Lili said trying to think of something

"How?"

"Like…um…maybe you can explain a bit to Hihara Kazuki about why Yunoki Azuma acted like that…and vice versa" after saying this Lili flew and disappeared.

**+-End of Flashback-+**

"How am I supposed to do that!?" Kaho said while squirming around a bit on her bed.

**The next day…lunch time Kaho was practicing at one of the practice rooms…**

But the piece she was playing was way off-key…

She put down her violin and looked at her band-aided**-is there even a word like that…**

Middle finger, I guess this really affects how I play…"

**+-Flashback+-sorry if it's filled w/ flashbacks…**

"Kahoko, help me with dinner will you!" her mom called from downstairs

"Hai!" she said going down the stairs.

"Could you chop the carrots?" her mom said.

"Yeah"

As she was chopping the carrots…

_Maybe…you could explain…_

"Ouch!" she suddenly felt a pain from her middle finger

Her mother stopped turning on the stove and went to Kaho…

"Nani, did you cut yourself?"

"Ah, yeah, don't worry oka-san I'll treat it by myself" she said walking to the sink

"Okay, there's band-aids on that cabinet" her mother said pointing to one of the cabinets

**+-End of Flashback-+**

"Somebody's gonna use the practice rooms soon…I better pack up…" just as she put her violin on its case somebody opened the door…Kaho turned to see who it was.

"Tsukimori-kun!"

"Are you gonna use this room…I'm about to leave"

Tsukimori instantly noticed the wound on Kaho's finger…

He frowned a bit…_typical of her…_

"What happened to your finger again?"

"Ah, I just cut it…" _This is bad he'll give me a long lecture about being careful…and yada…yada…yada_

Before Tsukimori could even open his mouth…

"Ah, gomen…I better go…so that you can start practicing" she said grabbing her violin and she made a run for it as if she was being chased.

_What's up with her? _Tsukimori thought a bit confused by Kaho's behavior.

**Meanwhile…**

Shimizu walked by the faculty room.

"Shimizu!" someone called to him from inside

"Kanazawa-sensei" he said in his usual monotone voice.

"Wow! You finally called me by my correct name"

"Ah"

"Well, anyway I need a favor" he said and held Shimizu's head.

"Nani-deska?**-well I think deska is something that Japanese use for respect? I'm not sure if the spelling is correct, though…**

"Could you gather up, the concour participants tell them to meet up at the conference room later after school"

**After school…**

Okay, I don't wanna take up much of your time, it's just the principle wanted me to ask for your participation in the 3rd years graduation ceremony..."

"Wow, I said that quite formally" he added.

"Sensei, we'll be performing as well?" Yunoki asked.

"Yeah, but wait…this time it won't be individually it'll be by year"

"Huh?" Everyone said obviously not getting what he was saying

"You'll perform together, Shimizu and Fuyuumi. Hino, Tsukimori and Tsuchiura and finally Hihara and Yunoki."

"_What?_" everyone said in their minds.

**Okay let's analyze the pairs…first the 1****st**** years…they barely even talk to each other and as for the 2****nd**** year trio…Hino was okay but Tsukimori and Tsuchiura as a team...and the graduating 3****rd**** years were not on good terms yet.**

"Okay, that's all it's your choice what piece to perform, I'm sure you can find something which can be played for both instruments"

"L-let's do out best…Shimizu-kun" Fuyuumi said timidly

"Hai"

_Wow…Fuyuumi-chan and Shimizu-kun seem to be getting along well…_Kaho thought as she smiled at the two of them.

But maybe she was the only one smiling…

The aura around was dark and tense…

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura kept sending each other death glares…and making a 'why did I end up with you face'

While Yunoki and Hihara weren't talking to each other…

Kaho sighed…_what an atmosphere…_

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Okay, maybe there wasn't much romance…but in the next chapter it'll romance with friendship. And the participating in the graduation was just something I thought of…since this anime was about music I think I should include a bit of music thingies.

Hmmm…I really don't know where this story is going…since the plot is all messed up…well review and tell me how this chapter went.


	8. Making Amends

Author's note

Author's note

sigh…it's already chapter 8…and I'm still thinking on who will Kahoko end up with!! Well…this chapter is gonna be more happy than the previous ones…I think I should really update more soon even though I update daily already the first stories that I made I finished them all in one day…I don't think I'll be able to finish this in one week since it's gonna be a long story…

Chapter 8-Making Amends

**At the conference room…still the same day…-sorry but expect the story to be really slow on progress**

_First things, first I better break the atmosphere between Tsuchiura-kun and Tsukimori-kun…_Kaho thought as she was thinking of something to stop the exchange of death-glares…

"Um…Tsuchiura-kun, Tsukimori-kun…should we search for a piece separately?"

At the sound of that voice the two…stopped their glaring battle and went to face Kaho…

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" Tsuchiura said in his usual husky but still refreshing voice.

"And please take it seriously we'll be performing in front of the whole school" Tsukimori said eyeing Tsuchiura.

"Of course, this isn't just a game to us…" Tsuchiura replied sensing it was for him.

Kaho just gave a nod and smiled _Here comes the deathly atmosphere again…_

"Ah, then…we should get going let's talk about it tomorrow…" she said getting her schoolbag and the two did the same.

**Meanwhile…**

"Fuyuumi-san, let's look for the piece together tomorrow they're a lot in the library"

"H-Hai"

And with that they left as well…

The only ones who were left were the two still-not-talking to each other friends…

"Hihara, how long do you plan to ignore me?" Yunoki said using his gentle voice which he felt was necessary this time. _How long is he gonna keep this up? People will start to notice this soon…_

Hihara didn't say anything.

"At least say something…will we look for a piece separately?"

"Yeah, we'll do that…sorry I've got Oke practice today" he said leaving-**Oke short for Orchestra.**

**The next day…**

Kaho was going to the roof to practice…

She saw Yunoki there…_This would be the right time to explain…besides I need to know a bit about the situation…maybe…it's all okay…_

"Yunoki-sempai"

"Hino?"

"Um…How did Hihara-sempai…she didn't know how to continue

"He didn't take it well...still shocked…I don't get him" Yunoki said using his dark voice.

_I guess he doesn't understand…Hihara-sempai's situation._

"Well…of course…he's shocked…"

"I know he's shocked…but his behavior still weird.

"Maybe…he's not shocked but maybe…disappointed…"

"Why's he disappointed?" Yunoki ask now confused

"Because, you're friends…"

"Friends don't deceive each other and maybe he was disappointed that you didn't share such a thing with him…he would've understood…you" Kaho continued.

Yunoki was shocked by her words…because…they were right…he was trying to be the smart one but in the end…he was stupid for being so insensitive…and he knew Hihara since their first year and knowing him…maybe…he wouldn't have mind…

Yunoki simply sighed and managed to say…

"Thank you…for explaining, Kahoko"-**to those who watched the English version just change the Kahoko to sweetie.**

_Was he laughing at me for saying such things? _

"Well, I'll just go practice somewhere else…" she said walking away before Yunoki could even say something.

_Well at least the other side is a bit clear…but what about Hihara-sempai…_Kaho thought as she was thinking of some way to talk to Hihara.

"Oi, Hino!" A voice called Kaho was so absorbed by the problem that she didn't notice the person only heard him/her…

"Tsuchiura-kun!"

"Have you seen an appropriate piece yet?"

"Ah! I forgot about it!"

"S-sorry" she added.

"Don't worry...we'll find a good piece" Tsuchiura said smiling

"Yeah" Kaho said smiling back.

**After school…school roof…**

_It's such a nice day I wanted to practice here during lunch time too…but Yunoki-sempai interrupted me…_

As she opened the door she saw…

"Hihara-sempai!"

"Kaho-chan?"

**Then they sat down to talk…**

_How should I start it's not as easy with Yunoki-sempai…I don't talk much with Hihara-sempai about such serious matters…_

But Hihara was the one to start first…

"Have you known for long, Kaho-chan?"

"Um…I found out before the 3rd selection…"

"I see"

"But…I think I understand why Yunoki-sempai acted…"

"Why?!"

"Because…you've seen Yunoki-sempai's obaa-san, ne?"

"Yeah"

"Maybe he was pressured…coming from a rich family, having a strict grandmother and all those other things…about rich families"

"And maybe…he didn't want Hihara-sempai to get involved…"

_You don't need to concern yourself with that_

"Maybe…that's why…"

Hihara couldn't understand his emotions…at that time…

He suddenly hugged Kaho…

"H-Hihara-sempai!?"

"Ah! Gomen…Kaho-chan" he said running away…from the embarrassing scene.

When he slammed the door and ran…he said to himself…_I'm such an idiot hugging her like that…but thank you…Kaho-chan._

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Whew! That was one long chapter…this chapter was something I dedicated to the two friends…and both of them having a moment with Kaho seemed like a good idea…since I seem to be favoring Tsukimori and Tsuchiura a lot…So review and tell me what you think…Next chapter will be much better than this sappy one…


	9. Start of Practices

Author's note

**Kae1523mae **I can't thank you enough for all the reviews you sent!! And also to **annna **who was an anonymous reviewer thanks also for reviewing. I can already be happy with 9 reviews…promise! But keep on reviewing so that I can improve…okay? This is definitely gonna become a happy but a bit sappy chapter.

Chapter 9-Start of Practices

"It's no use" Kaho sighed she was in the library thinking of a piece to perform for the grad ceremony.

"Kaho-sempai?" Two voices called.

Kaho turned to see Shimizu and Fuyuumi.

"Shimizu-kun, Fuyuumi-chan"

"Are you looking for a piece as well, sempai?"

Kaho nodded…she noticed a book with compositions by le cheles-**sorry I don't know the correct spelling I just know that book has pieces for clarinet and cello**

_Lucky them…_she thought.

**Lunch time…**

"Still no luck in finding a piece?" Tsuchiura said.

Kaho sighed…and nodded.

"Well…all the pieces I play are from chopin and I've found a few…let's go ask Tsukimori if he's found something"

They saw Tsukimori practicing in one of the practice rooms…After he finished a piece he was playing they went in…

"You found a piece yet?" Tsuchiura said frowning just at the sight of Tsukimori…

"I've found some…but if you want to listen to them…they're at my house" he said returning the frown.

_Here's the deathly atmosphere again…_Kaho thought.

"Then…sorry for intruding…"Tsuchiura said the words not coming out right saying sorry to the guy you didn't get along with wasn't pleasant.

"Then we'll meet up later at the front gate, now if you'll excuse me…" he said packing his things and leaving the practice room.

**Meanwhile…in the school roof…**

Hihara and Yunoki…

"I didn't mean to deceive you, Hihara" Yunoki said using his dark voice more naturally now. As he walked near the bars…

"I know…but…you didn't need to hide it…" Hihara was at loss of words…_I should be more straightforward!_

"Yunoki Azuma! If you ever hide something like this again..."

"Shall we start practicing?" Yunoki interrupted his voice switching back to the gentler one

"Yeah" was all Hihara said

"And about Hino-san…" That name caused Hihara to look back at Yunoki

"I won't lose" was all Yunoki said.

Hihara flashed one of his natural smiles again. "I won't lose either, I'll steal you're date from you at the ball!" he said laughing…this caused Yunoki to smile a bit too.

"I'm going ahead…I need to buy food I'm really hungry already, ja!" Hihara said running to the canteen.

When he got there he saw a familiar face in the line…

"Kaho-chan!"

"Hihara-sempai"

"What are you buying?" he said approaching her…

"Melon bread, what about you sempai?"

"I don't know yet…is the melon bread…good?"

"Hai, very" she said smiling which made Hihara blush a little.

After that…they ate lunch together at one of the benches.

_This would be the right time to thank her…_

"Kaho-chan, arigatou!

"For what?" Kaho asked a bit puzzled

"Thanks to you…I finally understand Yunoki better"

Kaho smiled…

"You don't need to thank me"

**After that…**

Kaho ran into Yunoki

"When do you want to go?"

"Eh?"

"To pick out a dress for the ball, you're my date so you need to look presentable"

"How about today, after school?"

"Ah, I can't go today sempai"

"Then tomorrow okay?" Yunoki said walking away not even giving her a chance to say anything.

**After school…**

Kaho ran as fast as she could to the school gate. _I'm late…_

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura were already there…

"You're late" Tsukimori said

"Gomen"

"It's okay, Hino. Stop stating the obvious Tsukimori" Tsuchiura said

Tsukimori sent him a death glare.

"Can we go now, we're wasting precious practice time" Tsukimori said

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, your majesty…let's go" Tsuchiura said in a sarcastic tone.

Kaho sighed…_I wonder how this is gonna turn out…_

**+-END-+**

Author's note

I'm trying to expand the places of encounters…since it wasn't right to make it all school roof or practice rooms, right? Maybe at another's house, shops but I'm still trying…so bear with the same places for awhile. The next chapter…is definitely gonna be hard to make so maybe I'll still think about it…I really wanna make a nickname for Tsuchiura and Tsukimori…you know what they call each other…but I can't think of anything!


	10. Start of Practices part 2

Author's note

Author's note

Whew! Finally I'm actually starting this chapter…I spent a lot of time thinking about the events here so it should be ok…and thanks also to another reviewer **yumikosakura195** for taking your time to review and even putting me on story and author alert hope I can keep this story interesting so that you won't have a reason to remove me….and if you haven't read your email I sent you a message I approve and agree to everything you asked for…And please bear with me if the comedy and drama in this chapter is bad…

Chapter 10-Start of Practices Part 2

**On the way to Tsukimori's house…**

It was quiet…too quiet… Tsukimori and Tsuchiura walked ahead while Kaho remained behind them…

_I should get rid of this atmosphere…_she thought of a conversation topic, although it wasn't interesting it was better than nothing…_Okay, I'll try that!_

"Ano…Tsukimori-kun aren't your parents home, we wouldn't like to be a bother" Kaho said.

"They went on a musical tour…they won't be back for a week" he said coldly.

"Oh, I'm surprised that you haven't died of food poisoning or starvation…I mean with the way you cook…and all" Tsuchiura said he was obviously not helping…

**And um…just like that last time…VEIN APPEARS ON SCREEN (well I just thought for Tsukimori veins appearing on 'him' would not be appropriate)**

Before Tsukimori could reply they already got there…

"Well, let's get this over with, so that you won't need to taste any of 'my' cooking for dinner"**-puts extra emphasis on 'my' **Tsukimori replied opening the gate. **But what he really wanted to say was…**_ Let's get this over with before I cook 'you' for dinner_

**Meanwhile…school library…**

"Shimizu-kun's not yet here…"Fuyuumi said looking around.

"Fuyuumi-san…" A voice called it was not Shimizu's voice…

It was her three fanboys…**-yeah, Fuyuumi had three guys admiring her, right? Although their names weren't mentioned…**

"Why are you and Shimizu always together?" one guy asked

"Masaka…are you two dating?! **–um masaka(I'm not sure if the spelling is correct) means don't tell me**

"Chigaimasu…it's just we were asked to play for the 3rd years graduation" Fuyuumi said timidly-**Chigaimasu means you're wrong or you've got it wrong.**

**By this time Shimizu is almost near the library…**

"And why are you always hanging around with that Hino…girl…"

Both Fuyuumi and Shimizu were shocked by the mention of the sempai they both admired…

"She's so unrefined and the complete opposite of you…Fuyuumi-san…"

"You shouldn't hang out with her…"

Shimizu was about to step in to say something then…

"Yamate Kudasai"-**Please stop it**

"Please, don't talk badly about Kaho-sempai…I respect and admire sempai very much…so please….don't talk badly about her" Fuyuumi said trying to hold back the tears that were falling from their badmouthing of Kaho.

"G-gomen…Fuyuumi-san" one boy said.

"Well…we'll go now"

All three boys ran…not even noticing Shimizu who was near the door…

Fuyuumi began to cry…

Shimizu approached her and gave her a handkerchief

"A-arigato" she said accepting the handkerchief her voice shaking a bit…

**Meanwhile…Tsukimori residence…**

In the end they weren't able to find an appropriate piece…

It was because…this was what happened when the two suggested a piece…

"How about Pollanoise Brilliante…a powerful song would suit the ceremony" Tsukimori suggested.

"No way…it should be more gentler…why don't you just try some of Chopin's compositions"

"Chopins compositions are for piano…especially" Tsukimori said

"But there are some for the violin too…" Tsuchiura retaliated.

And their argument continued…….

_How long is this gonna take? _Kaho thought.

"Tsukimori-kun, um…where's the comfort room?"

"Go straight down the hall and turn left" Tsukimori said still not taking his eyes of Tsuchiura and still continuing their argument

"Arigato" and with that she walked away from the scene.

After awhile Tsuchiura sighed…

"This is ridiculous" Tsuchiura said.

"You've only noticed that now…"Tsukimori said.

"Okay, for now why don't we stop arguing…Tsuchiura began

"For now…what are you implying?"

"At least until the performance is over…can we not argue so much…for the sake of our performance and for…Hino's sake too…"

Tsukimori nodded.-**FYI…this is I think the first time they agree on something…**

After awhile…Kaho returned…

_Huh? Is it my imagination or did the tense atmosphere lessen or disappear?_

"Hino…we better get going…. we'll continue looking for a piece tomorrow" Tsuchiura said.

"Y-yeah" Kaho replied

When it was time for them to go their own ways…

"Ja, Hino!" Tsuchiura replied.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Kaho said smiling.

Then when Kaho was already at their neighborhood she noticed a new building…

"Huh, its a new shop?"

It was a small cake shop…

She decided to check it out…

When she went in she heard a beautiful melody playing…

"Irashaimasen" **–means welcome **the shopkeeper said.

"What a beautiful song"

"Oh? You mean "Wind Beneath the Wings" the shopkeeper said.

"Wind…Beneath…the…Wings" Kaho repeated.

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Well…you can already guess what that song will mean in the next chapter….and did I make the characters a bit OOC especially Tsuchiura 'for hino's sake' waah! It doesn't sound like him…well love does change a person, right? Hehe…lame excuse…and sorry if I didn't include Hihara's andYunoki's practice here…I just thought that I gave them enough attention already for more than 2 chapters…and I'm sorry too for addressing Hino as Kaho since in a lot of fanfics that they address her as Hino so I just thought I make myself a bit different by addressing her, Kaho…


	11. The Perfect Piece,Perfect Dress

Author's note

Author's note

Man, I'm updating more often than the usual…I wonder…is that the effect of constipation?? Hehe…I got constipated for 2 days and finally it's a success!! I had to eat two whole pineapples...well enough about that…thanks to **anna **for reviewing and don't worry their date will still be continued in this chapter…and to **idzny** I'm glad that you like it…just continue on sending reviews, okay? So that I'll know what you think of it. Also to **chezuka **thanks for the tip I'll try to give a little more detail….and **yumikosakura195 **thanks for reviewing also…I appreciate taking your time to actually review… And if anybody is 'actually' wondering the title start of a new legend means since the violin romance was like a legend I though y'know… why not? And the title of the song Wind Beneath the Wings it's actually a song with lyrics (not a classical song)but y'know I told you I don't know any classical songs…I got that from one of the songs that were sung during my grandma's 90th b-day…

Chapter 11-The Perfect Piece, Perfect Dress

"Wind Beneath the Wings…it's perfect!" Kaho thought as she closed her eyes to get some sleep….

**The next day…lunch time…**

Kaho excitedly ran to the practice rooms…

As she ran she bumped into someone…

"Daijoubu, Hino-san?" A voice called

"H-hai…Y-Yunoki-sempai"

"Are you ready for later?"

"Hai"

"Ja, I'll be waiting for you in front of the school gates…Kahoko"-'**The Kahoko was barely a whisper…**

_This guy! He's teasing me again!_

"Ah, I almost forgot!" she began to run to the practice rooms…

When she got there…

It was quiet again…too quiet…

_Well at least the atmosphere's not as bad…_Kaho said to herself thinking positive

"K-konnichiwa…Tsuchiura-kun, Tsukimori-kun"

"Yo!" Tsuchiura said

"Konnichiwa" Tsukimori replied keeping his cool voice and face.

"So, what will we do about our piece…the graduations less than 4 weeks away…" Tsukimori said.

Kaho showed them the score/piece of Wind Beneath the Wings…

"Wind Beneath the Wings, huh?"

Kaho nodded….

"Where did you find this piece?" Tsukimori asked looking at the score with interested eyes

"Hi-mit-su!" **(secret)** Was all Kaho said.

_It's actually a bit embarrassing to say that… I heard it playing on a new cake shop…because I was hungry and I wanted to check what cakes they had, and I heard the piece by coincidence…no way I'll say that! _Kaho thought

"So…what do you think?' Kaho asked getting nervous that the piece she picked wasn't good enough.

"It's pretty good based on the score, so we'll choose this piece?" Tsuchiura replied.

"Yeah, it's a good piece" Tsukimori stated.

_What!? Is the world coming to an end? Did they just agree with each other!? _Kaho thought.

"We should practice the piece instead of wasting our time staring at it" Tsukimori said

"Lunch break's almost over, so how about later after school?" Tsuchiura suggested

Kaho was about to agree when she remembered about Yunoki…

"Ah, I'm sorry I've got something to do later maybe you two can practice I'll definitely practice it at home I've got an extra copy…so bye!" she said leaving as quick as she can before they asked questions…

"Hmm…I wonder what Hino has to do…she seemed like she was hiding something…what d'ya think?" Tsuchiura asked.

"It's got nothing to do with me" Tsukimori said in his usual **(you know) **I don't care voice he said packing his violin and leaving but in reality there was a tinsy winsy part of him that also wondered what Hino was going to do…

_Koitsu!_**-(this guy)**_ Well…we only agreed to not fight when Hino's around…but still isn't that a sudden change of attitude…_

**After school…**

Yunoki was already waiting for Kaho…

"You're late" Yunoki said

"Gomenasai" Kaho said looking around

"What's wrong?"

"I just thought your bodyguards would be here…."

"They already went home…it's because you were so slow…"

"Dakara-**(That's why)**…I said I'm sorry" Kaho replied,

"Whatever….just get in the car"

**At a fancy store…**

"U-waah" Kaho couldn't help being awed at the dresses on display

_Waah…the clothes here look expensive…_she thought

"Yunoki-sempai…I don't have enough money to pay for these clothes" Kaho said still looking at the dresses.

"Baka…of course I'll pay for it I know you wouldn't even have enough money to just pay for the accessories…"

"Sorry for being poor" Kaho said pouting…

Which made Yunoki chuckle…

"May I help you sir?" One of the salesladies asked.

"I'd like you to find a dress and accessories suitable for her" Yunoki simply stated.

"Hai…please come with me…" she said dragging Kaho to the large fitting room.

**Inside…the fitting room…**

Kaho began to remove her clothes…

The lady with her looked at her with interested eyes…

Kaho noticed it and asked…

"Is there something wrong?"

"Iie, I just thought that you have such a nice figure miss, the guy with you is your boyfriend, right?"

"I-ie he's just my sempai…" Kaho said nervously

"Oh, and I thought you two look good together too…here try this on miss…" she said giving her a gold dress with beaded patterns…

"And this necklace would go well with it…" she added giving her a gold necklace

"And we should put your hair up…" she added when she finished putting the dress and necklace

The lady put her hair an elegant bun with a lot of diamond-stuttered pins and the right side of her bangs were elegantly arranged on her forehead.

And finally to complete it she gave Kaho earrings that were dangling a bit made of small white beads it had a straight path of beads than small flower bead pattern **(um…I really can't explain that much but if you know the dress from paradise kiss that they used for the show and the earrings that Caroline was wearing when she modeled the parakiss dress…that's it… the long ones…I thought I get some from paradise kiss since that's the only thing that I actually liked from the anime the cool clothes…) **

Kaho looked at herself in the mirror…she couldn't recognize herself anymore…her hair which she usually never puts up or tie was elegantly fixed…her face which she never put any make up too had very light pink lipstick on it w/ a bit of lip-gloss which made it shine a bit…and the earrings made her more unrecognizable….

But suddenly she gave a sigh…

"What's wrong?"

"I just thought…that this kind of dress doesn't suit someone like me…"

"May I know your name, miss?"

"Hino Kahoko…desu" she asked a bit puzzled why the lady was asking for her name

"Hino-san…every girl must dress herself up sometimes…you know when I first saw you I knew that this dress was the right one for you…"

"Eh, why is that?"

"You see this dress it would not just suit anyone…this dress has been here for 4 years already and nobody is buying it yet…we were about to throw it already"

"Why…it's such a beautiful dress?"

"It's because it's such a beautiful dress…"

"You haven't noticed but the waist line is for people with a slim waist if you're waistline is too big you'd have a hard time breathing…and the color only suits girls with the correct skin tone….not the really white one nor a too dark complexion too make it short you're kind of skin tone and the people who were able to afford these kind of dresses were always lacking at least one of those aspects…" she said

"So…don't say that this dress doesn't suit you…because by the looks of it you were destined to wear such a dress…" the lady said

"Hai!" she said cheering up a bit. Ano…is it okay if I know your name as well?"

"Yukari…Yukari Hayasaka"

"Hayasaka-san, arigatou"

"Iie...we've talked so much just call me Yukari…so is it okay if I call you, Kahoko?"

"Hai...Yukari-san…"

"Drop the –san Yukari is okay, Kahoko" Yukari said smiling…

"Oh, we've talked so much already we better show this to your companion…"

"Hai"

**Meanwhile Yunoki…**

Yunoki was reading a magazine…he was getting bored already…

_What's taking them so long…_he said looking at his wristwatch

Finally Yukari came out…

"Sorry for making you wait so long, sir" she said

Kaho came out…

Yunoki for maybe the first time in his life…-**okay maybe not the first time in his LIFE but the first time since the series began… **

Gasped…

_Beautiful…_he thought but there was no way he'd say that out loud…

But in Kaho's point of view it seemed like he didn't even like it after all he didn't even say anything and he looked slightly surprised…_Does it look that bad on me?_

"Um…does it look weird?" Kaho said

That managed to snap out Yunoki…

"Iie…it looks quite nice" he said putting on his smile again…

Kaho knew he was lying because of the smile but truly**-yes truly…**he really thought it

Looked good on her…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Phew! It may not look like it but I spent a lot of time in this chapter…especially the dress part…hehe and Yukari Hayasaka well she's a crossover from Paradise Kiss but she has a completely different personality from the Yukari in the series and yeah I don't own her or Paradise Kiss…or the clothes…and again NOT giving Yunoki the advantage…and tell me too if I still got Yunoki's personality right…and I really wish I could really illustrate the dress to show you how nice it looked on my imagination but sadly I'm not good at drawing…hehe


	12. Jealous?

Author's note

Author's note

sigh…I can't believe I can't think of anything to write on this Author's note…this is the first time I feel so speechless…so anyhow here's the story…this is about the shortest author's note at the beginning of a chapter that I made…oh yeah thanks for reviewing again **anna and yumiko-chan! **

Chapter 12-Jealous??

Kaho said goodbye to Yukari after changing into her school uniform…

"Thanks a lot for everything…Yukari"

"Iie…but come back during the time that you'll wear that so I can make-up you again…I'd hate it if I'm not the one doing your make-up"

"Hai"

After that Yunoki paid for the dress and the accessories and they went out of the shop…

Yunoki chuckled…

"Eh, why are you laughing, sempai?"

"Nande mo nai,**-(nothing) **I just thought that even you can look good when dressed in the right clothes…"

"Hidoi!" **–mean!**

**Meanwhile…**

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura are…

"That was terrible" Tsukimori stated

"I'm sorry okay! But you made some mistakes too!" Tsuchiura retaliated

"Not as many as yours"

They were on their way home…they were almost near their parting point…

Tsuchiura was about to reply…when…

"I'll take you home, Hino-san" that voice was familiar

"Iie, its okay Yunoki-sempai" the other voice was all to familiar.

Both Tsuchiura and Tsukimori froze when they saw Kaho and Yunoki together in front of them…Yunoki and Kaho saw them too…

"Hino?" Yunoki-sempai?" Tsuchiura said.

"Tsuchiura-kun, Tsukimori-kun" Kaho said

"What a coincidence to see you here" Yunoki said.

_What are they doing together? _Tsuchiura thought he noticed the bag that Kaho had.

"Oh, did you two go shopping" Tsuchiura asked he was getting suspicious of what the two were doing in such a formal shop.

"Ah…" Kaho was speechless she looked at Yunoki for awhile with an expression saying…_you should handle this…_

_Well it's no point hiding the truth…_Yunoki thought

"We were looking for a dress that would suit Hino-san, ne?"

"Yeah" was all Kaho said

Both of their eyes turned wide…yes even Tsukimori

**If Hihara was here…maybe he would say…Eh? Dress for what? Don't tell me…a wedding dress!? And Hihara would turn as red as a tomato…But sorry…Hihara isn't here…**

"Ah…I see" was all Tsuchiura said

Somehow…both already knew what the dress was for after all everybody was talking about the third years graduation ball…and of course every third year needs a date…

"So…are you two…y'know…" Tsuchiura couldn't say 'you two are together'

"Eh?" Kaho obviously didn't get it…

"Iie, it's nothing like that I'm just asking Hino-san for a favor again" Yunoki said

"Oh…" Tsuchiura was speechless he didn't know how to continue the conversation and obviously Tsukimori wasn't helping with his don't need to speak cause' this isn't my business attitude

"Anyway…why don't I take all of you home it's getting pretty late…" Yunoki said

"Iie…its okay, sempai" Tsukimori said this was the first time he spoke during the whole conversation with Yunoki.

"No…I insist…now please get in…" Yunoki said smiling

"Hai…sorry for being a bother…_sorry that you can't be alone with Hino, sempai _Tsuchiura added mentally

After Tsukimori and Tsuchiura were taken home and they were already on their way to Kaho's house…

"Um…Arigato gozaimasu…Yunoki-sempai…for taking me home…" she said when they got to her house

"Today was fun, I'll see you tomorrow…Kahoko" he said and with that the car left…

This left a blushing Kaho…

**Tsukimori residence…**

Tsukimori kept practicing 'Wind Beneath the Wings' over and over again…

As usual after a few trials he perfected the piece completely…

But the way he played was the same as before, 'cold and without emotions'**-sorry not good with explaining… **

He played the piece again suddenly a scene of what happened awhile ago played on his head…

**+-Flashback-+**

"_So are you two…y'know…" _

"_Iie, it's nothing like that I just asked Hino-san for a favor again" Yunoki said._

**+-End of Flashback-+**-**hehe…pretty short flashback…**

Tsukimori didn't know what to say at that time…he didn't even know why he was suddenly thinking about this now…didn't he even ask Tsuchiura Ryoutarou why he got so heated up when Hino was the topic…and yet why was he bothered…could he actually be……no……_that's impossible _he said to himself but he still wondered…was he actually…_jealous? _

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Okay…I know that this chapter wasn't that good…I'm seriously running out of ideas…is this what they call writer's block?? Hehe…I don't know…I know this chapter has a lot I mean a lot of errors so…review and tell me what exactly needs improvement…and yada…yada …yada…y'know other stuff…and sorry if at the end I focused on Tsukimori it's just I thought…she went out with Yunoki…she and Hihara are sharing Yunoki's secret…while I gave Tsuchiura a lot of parts already by the way was he a bit OOC?? So I thought poor Tsukimori doesn't appear that much…and I might not update daily or 2 times a day for awhile since I really don't know what to write next…and yeah sorry too if this chapter is a bit short…


	13. A Free Day

Author's note

Author's note

I was suppose to write this as another one-shot but I just decided to make it part of the story…anyway there'll be another cross-over In this chapter…I just thought that would make it more interesting…But this time all the guys will appear…hehe…thanks again **yumiko-chan, idzny and anna **for reviewing…And by the way just informing you…I'm following some of the school schedules here in the Philippines…for the story here…since I have no idea what the schedule of schools are in Japan…

Chapter 13-A Free Day

Kaho stood in front of the mirror she put on the ruby-earrings and cross-shaped necklace this was another gift from Miyu and Nao…

Before the Concours had began and before she was given the magic violin she was a fan of "Trapnest" one of the most popular punk **(or was it rock?? Sorry I'm not that sure) **bands in Japan. She even had a slight crush on their guitar player Ren Houjou.

Then she realized something…

"A-re, he and Tsukimori-kun almost have the same names?"

"What a coincidence!"

She looked at her wristwatch…

"Oh no! I'm going to be late"

She was informed yesterday that "Trapnest" was going to have a concert today…Miyu and Nao who were also fans of "Trapnest" invited Kaho to go with them to the concert…along with Amou…

**+-Flashback-+**

**The girls were eating lunch…**

"So, Kaho do you wanna go?" Nao asked

"Eh, where?"

"To a concert of "Trapnest" they just got back from their tour from Osaka and now their back here in Tokyo it's a free admission concert it's near Tokyo Bay you know"

Kaho nearly choked on the melon bread she was eating…

She sipped some juice and said…

"I wanna go, I haven't heard them perform for awhile now!"

Then a click of a camera was heard…and there was Amou

"You all seem excited" she said

Amou approached them…

"Amou-san, do you wanna go to?" Kaho said excitedly.

"Yeah, you should go too!" Miyu said

"A-re, where?" she asked now curious

"Have you heard of "Trapnest"?" Nao asked her

"Yeah, I hear they're a good band, what about them?"

"Well, we're going to one of their concerts do you wanna come?"

"When?"

"It's this Saturday" Nao explained

"Hmm…well I don't have anything to do…okay I'll go!" she said smiling

**+-End of Flashback-+**

As she ran to the meeting place…she bumped into someone…

"Ite…Gomenasai" then she looked at the person who she bumped into…

"Tsuchiura-kun!"

"Hino?"

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked

"Um…I'm going to a concert"

"Oh, a classical concert?" Tsuchiura couldn't help but be curious now.

"Iie, it's a rock concert" Kaho said casually

"Huh?" Tsuchiura basically had no idea what a 'rock' concert was after all he had been playing the piano all his life he had no idea what that was…

_Are those people dressed as rocks…or something? _He thought

"Ja! I better go or I'll be late!" Kaho said running even faster than before..

"Hmmm….a rock concert, huh?"

"I wonder what kind of a concert is that?"

"Hino seemed excited…hmm…maybe I should go check it out…" he thought and followed the path where Kaho ran awhile ago.

**Meanwhile…**

"Gomen ne!"

"I forgot all about the time!" Kaho said excitedly.

**-Tsuchiura is now hiding behind a tree…**

"A-re, Tsuchiura?

"Hihara-sempai, Yunoki-sempai?" Tsuchiura said in a voice barely a whisper.

"What are you doing behind a tree?" Hihara said in his usual cheerful voice

"Shh!!" Tsuchiura hissed.

Then they saw the reason why Tsuchiura was telling them to be quite…

Kaho with her friends talking about 'guys'

They all sneaked behind the tree…

Then Tsukimori who had bought a new musical score…saw them too…he put on a sort of **(I mean 'sort of') **he sighed and shook his head.

He was about to leave when he saw the center of their attraction…

_Hino? And she's with her friends?_

Suddenly there was a topic they were talking about that 'caught' everyone's interest…

"Ne ne, Amou do you know about Kaho-chan's crush?!" Miyu said excitedly

That made everyone's eyes turn wide even Tsukimori…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Hehe I'm ending the chapter for now…I'll write a second part soon I just thought that making it too long is not so good…I'll update soon I'm just thinking of how to begin the next chapter…hehe…d'ya think I should make Shimizu appear as well?? I don't really know…what do you think?? Well…that's all review and tell me what you think…I really need an opinion on this chapter…


	14. A Free Day Part 2

Author's note

Author's note

Here's part 2…I'm sorry if I suddenly cut it…it just didn't seem right to keep on going on and on…and I forgot to mention in the last few chapters I don't own Hayasaka Yukari from Paradise Kiss and Trapnest from Nana I just thought giving them a small part made it look interesting they're owned by Ai Yazawa…hehe…I don't really know why when I write a story I still need to write those thingies like I don't own blah blah I'm just following what everyone else does…

Chapter 14-A Free Day Part 2

It was then that Tsuchiura noticed Tsukimori…

"Tsukimori" he muttered

Being discovered that he also was discovered he was about to leave then Tsuchiura caught him…

"Of course, Tsukimori won't care after all it's none of his business we wouldn't like him to waste his precious practice time, right Mr. no time for anything else but practice" Tsuchiura said sarcastically.

**Big vein pops on screen…**

After being provoked by Tsuchiura, Tsukimori joins the group…

Then they continue to listen on the conversation…

"Ah! Hino-san's crush!" Hino turned as red as a tomato

"Who!? Who!?"

All the guys ears twitched…**yes even Tsukimori…**

"It's Ren!"-**remember that Len's name is commonly pronounced as 'R' rather than 'L'**

All the guys eyes widened…**especially Len…**

_Len?! _Tsuchiura, Hihara and Yunoki said while looking at Len.

_Me? _Tsukimori thought…

"Ren, you mean the guitarist?" Amou said

Everyone nodded…

"Huh?" the three muttered

_I do not play a guitar? _Tsukimori thought

"Yeah, you have to admit Ren's really cute" Kaho said

Len actually 'blushed'…even though it really wasn't him Kaho was saying that was cute…

"Yeah, but I prefer Takumi" Nao said.

"Yeah, his long hair makes him look like Yunoki-sempai!" Miyu said

"Like Yunoki-sempai, huh?"

"Demo, their personalities are complete opposites…" Kaho said

"Eh? How so?" Amou asked

"Well I've heard that Takumi is a complete playboy I heard when their band was still new he had a different girlfriend each week" Kaho explained

"Oh, I see…you sure know a lot Hino-san" Amou said.

Kaho just smiled…

_Actually I'm a bit similar to him…having a new fiancée candidates each week and all…_Yunoki thought.

**Meanwhile… **

"We should go eat lunch Shimizu-kun" Fuyuumi said

"Hai, sumimasen Fuyuumi-san you must be tired from practicing so much…"

"Iie, I'm fine…so where will we eat"

Suddenly both hear whispers…

"Sempai-tachi" Shimizu muttered

Then they both saw what they were hiding from…instead of hiding too…they approached the group they were hiding from…

"Kaho-sempai and everyone…" Fuyuumi said

"Fuyuumi-chan, Shimizu-kun!" Kaho said

"Would you like to go as well?" Kaho said excited once again.

"Eh, where?"

"To a concert, after all probably you haven't seen a rock concert yet" Nao said

"Mmm, you should try it there's a lot more kinds of music than classical" Miyu said.

"Hai…I'd really like to see it...what about you Shimizu-kun?" Fuyuumi asked.

"Iie, I'll pass I'll just join Tsukimori-sempai and the others behind the tree…I think I'm getting sleepy"

The guys sweat dropped…they were discovered!

"Eh?" the girls said

Tsuchiura was the first one to emerge from the tree…

"Sorry 'bout that…we just couldn't find a point in the conversation to show ourselves"

Then Hihara, Yunoki and finally Tsukimori emerged from the tree as well…

"Geez, don't you have anything better to do than to eavesdrop…" Amou said

"Well, everyone's here so why don't we all just go to the concert? Kaho suggested.

"Eh?" All the guys said.

**At the concert…**

"HI EVERYONE WE'RE TRAPNEST! WE'RE GIVING THIS CONCERT TO EVERYONE PRESENT HERE TODAY!" Reira their singer said.

"Reira!!" everyone yelled except five boys…**(and shy little Fuyuumi of course) **

As Ren the guitarist made his way on stage…they looked at Kaho for a moment she blushed a bit…

_So that's Ren! _Tsukimori, Yunoki, Hihara and Tsuchiura said in their minds…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Whew! Finally done…sorry if it's not so detailed because what I was really focusing on was the Jealousy of the bishies…hehe…I personally thought this chapter was funny…but I'm not sure if you think it was funny…my writer's block is always cured so easily I don't know why…I guess it's because I'm putting everything that I expected to happen in La Corda D'oro in this story…I'd really like to try the video game of this but I think it's only on PS or PSP sadly I only have a gameboy advance…hehe…I wish they'd make a gameboy version of that!!


	15. Won't Lose

Author's note

Author's note

Um…to **kiransakura**, REN HOJOU is a character from Nana…which was made by Ai Yazawa it's an anime/manga which Is also made into a live-action…Well the story tells of two girls sharing the same name (Nana) even though they have complete opposite personalities…Ren Hojou is the boyfriend (soon to be husband of Nana Oosaki) he was originally a part of BLAST (Nana's band) but "TRAPNEST" (a band which was more famous than Blast had to find a guitarist) (or was it a bass??) and they picked Ren…so that's about it…if you're interested to find more about him you can read the manga or watch the anime I just gave them a sort of little appearance here….nothing major…because I thought, hey why not introduce a bit of Kaho's life before the concours…and thanks to other reviewers, **yumiko-chan **thanks for reviewing each chapter…also **idzny and cookiepie05 **and **anna…**and **kae1523mae **if you're still reading the story I hope you still continue on reviewing…

Chapter 15-Won't Lose

**Class 2-2…**

"Okay that's all for today, remember to finish the assignments that I gave you" Their teacher Mr. Nakamura said…

He had a habit of dismissing his class 10 minutes late…than the designated time…

The students didn't mind because lunch was at least one hour but one student actually minded this time…Kaho sighed…

"Even if I run it'll take me at least 5 minutes to get to the music department…"

She quickly grabbed her violin…

"Ja, Miyu, Nao!" Kaho said running to the music department…

"Kaho-chan's working really hard…" Miyu said

"Yeah, she should at least eat, though" Nao replied looking worried…

**Meanwhile Kaho…**

"I better hurry up" she said still running

**+-Flashback-+**

"So we'll practice during lunch time too.…" Tsuchiura said looking at Tsukimori

"It's just right after all it's not like you'll spend the whole one hour gulping down food" Tsukimori replied.

"So…twenty minutes should be enough, right?" he said looking at Tsukimori…

"Yeah" was all Tsukimori said…

**+-End of Flashback-+**

_Those two…they decided it all I couldn't even say anything…cause' after that they both left…"_ Kaho said…_I forgot to mention about Mr. Nakamura…_

Finally she got to the practice room…

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura were already there…

"You're late" Tsukimori said

"Ah, gomen…" she replied

"Then let's start…" Tsukimori said taking out his violin…

In the first four measures they managed to play in harmony…but after that Tsukimori and Tsuchiura noticed something the sound…

Yes…the sound of Kaho's violin was growing fainter…and her tempo was becoming to slow…

After they finished the piece...Tsuchiura became worried…

"What's wrong?"

"Iie…it's nothing I'm sorry I guest I was just spacing out…" Kaho said trying to give a reassuring smile and laughing sheepishly…

Suddenly here tummy made a long loud growl!

Tsuchiura tried to suppress his laughter…while Tsukimori just shook his head…

"Let me guess…you haven't eaten lunch yet, right?" Tsuchiura pointed out

"Yeah…" Kaho said her face red from embarrassment

"Why don't you say anything?" Tsukimori said

_Here it comes…he's gonna start lecturing me again…_Kaho thought…

"Let me make another guess you're teacher was Nakamura-sensei, right?

Kaho nodded…

"I knew it that teacher always purposely dismisses his classes 10 minutes than the usual…" Tsuchiura added…

"Anyways…you should go eat first…" Tsuchiura said…

"But…"

"You should eat…or you won't be able to practice properly" Tsukimori said with a tint of concern in his voice…

Suddenly someone knocked on the door…

Kaho turned to see Miyu and Nao outside…

She opened the door…

"What's up?" she asked.

Nao held up a plastic bag…

"Here…It's your favorite melon bread"

"And here's some juice too…" Miyu said giving her the can…

"Arigato" she replied

"Kaho practicing is good but if you overdo it too much you'll get sick" Nao said worriedly

"Yeah…gomen"

"Tsukimori-san, Tsuchiura-san do you mind if we borrow Kaho-chan for awhile?" Miyu said dragging Kaho away…

"Iie" was all Tsukimori said…

"Iie, it's okay" Tsuchiura said with a smile…

Miyu and Kaho left right after…Nao was about to leave but stopped and looked at the two…

"Nani?" Both said at the same time…they looked at each other…

"Iie, I just thought if Kaho ends up with one of you…it'll be very interesting…" she said with a sly smile after that she walked away too…

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura were speechless…

After awhile Tsuchiura just smiled…

"If that's the case I definitely won't lose to you…"

"Neither will I" Tsukimori replied.

**Cafeteria…**

Kaho is eating with Miyu and Nao

_I can't always be this reckless…who knows maybe next time Miyu and Nao won't be able to cover for me…_she said glancing at her two best friends who were enjoying their bento…

_But they're right if I don't eat properly I won't be able to practice properly…_she said taking a bite from her melon bread…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Well…okay I know this chapter isn't that good….Cause' you know that one chapter when Yunoki and Hihara got themselves talking about Kaho and I'm not sure…but I think they also said something similar to what Tsuchiura and Tsukimori said so I thought why not also them?? Next chapter won't have a story it's like a second part to the first chapter…with those POV'S and all…maybe next chapter I'll write something about who Hino Kahoko is…to those bishies…


	16. extra chapter

Author's note

Author's note

Somehow…I know maybe some will get bored reading this but…I just had to put it…you know whatever I write here are things that I honestly think should happen to the story…so if you think this chapter is boring you can skip it if you want…hehe…this is like an interview…I just had to put it…oh yeah **S **stands for _Shimizu__**, **_**L **stands for _Tsukimori_, **R **stands for _Tsuchiura_, **H **stands for _Hihara_ and **Y **stands for _Yunoki_ and **anime **that's me! And some italics are thoughts…okay

Extra chapter-**Who is Hino Kahoko, to us?? **

**By Shimizu Keiichi, Tsukimori Len, Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, Hihara Kazuki and Yunoki Azuma…**

Shimizu, Tsukimori, Tsuchiura, Hihara and Yunoki find themselves in a room with dim light-**you know like those interrogation rooms in jails…**

**Anime:** Hello…

**S, L, R, H, and Y:** Who are you?

**Anime**: it doesn't matter who I am…my name is of no importance

**S:** Ok… I'll just go to sleep

Shimizu goes to a corner and instantly falls asleep…

**Anime:** sigh…fine let him sleep…

**R:** What are we doing here anyway?

**L: **I don't care who you are…just get me out of here…there's no door…

**Anime:** _evil laugh…_I won't make the door appear before you answer my questions…

**H: **Eh, what questions?!

**Y: **What is it you'd like to ask? _puts on his fake smile…and stares at anime_

**Anime: **Sorry you're not my type…I prefer Len better… _anime hugs len…_

**L: **"Get off me!"

**Anime**: C'mon just imagine I'm Hino Kahoko _grabs len again_

**L, R, H, and Y:** _Eyes widen…_

**Anime:** Bingo! I hit a jackpot it's obvious all you guys have feelings for her, right? _Puts on a sly smile _

**L, R, and H: **_blush…_

**Y: **_Puts on a smirk_

**H: **What are you saying!

**Anime: **Don't deny it! I mean, you wouldn't call her Kaho-chan just because you think it's cute_ (haha…I love to torture the characters)_

**H:** Well…that's…._left speechless _

**L, R and Y: **_looks at Hihara..._

**Anime: **And you, Len! _Points at Len_

**L:** What?

**Anime:** why did you only invite Hino Kahoko to the charity concert where you and your mother performed while the rest where given tickets by Hamai Misa??

**L: **_left speechless…_

**R, Y and H: **_now their eyes are on Len…_

**Anime:** while you! _Points at Ryou, plays a tape on the tv (from episode 18…)_

It's got nothing to do with you, right, Tsuchiura-kun?

Grabs Kaho's arm…

It's not like it's got nothing to do with me…it's because of you…that i…

**Anime: **_stops tape…_Ha! See that what were you gonna say…because of you….??

**R: **_left speechless…_

**L, Y and H**_:_ _eyes now on Ryou…_

**Anime: **And finally…you! Yunoki Azuma!

**Y: **_just smiles…_What? _You have nothing as proof…_

**Anime: **hmmm…why did you pick her to be your pretend fiancée huh?

**Y: **Because Hino-san was the first person I ran into at that time…and I was in a hurry

**Anime: **_he's good…_then... why did you pick her as your date for the prom?

**Y:** You're the one who wrote that…

**Anime:** _approaches Yunoki…whispers something…_Hey…you, you better go along with this or I'll expose you're other self

**Y: **_voice changes to the voice of 'black' Yunoki…_you don't have any proof…

**Anime:** remember…I have the clips of each episode you wouldn't like everyone to see it would you…

**Y**: _eyes turn wide…_

**Anime:** just admit it…

**Y:** I admit…I also have feelings for Hino-san…

**L, R and H: **_wonders…what kind of method she used to make him admit…_

**Anime: **So now that everyone is quiet…I'll begin asking questions…why any of you don't admit to her that you like her?

**H: **Maybe it'll ruin our friendship…

**R: **She might treat me differently…

**L: **She'll become even more awkward around me…

**Y: **I don't think it's the right time to tell her…_smiles_

**Anime: **Wimps…writes_ what they say on a small notebook _

**L, R, and H: **_eyebrow twitches…_

**Y: **_just smiles but smile begins to waver…_

**Anime: **Next question…what's you're most favorite song…that reminds you of her?

**H:** Gavotte!!

**L: **Ave Maria…

**R: **La Cambanella

**Y:** Adagio…**- I don't know the title but the song Yunoki played when Kaho first saw his 'other' side**

**Anime: **_writes on the small notebook again…_hmm…I see…

**L: **Are you done yet?

**Anime: **NO! now time for the individual questioning…_drags Len out of the room…_

Their in a new room identically the same with the last one except it was just the two of them…

**Anime: **Now Len…before I ask about Hino Kahoko…are you sure you're not interested in going out with me? (**C'mon you can't blame me for trying)**

**L:** No…

**Anime:** Fine, so tell me what was you're favorite moment with her?

**L: **Moment?

**Anime:** Yes, you're favorite moment…

**L:** When we played Ave Maria together…

**Anime: **Well…that's all…next…_snaps fingers…Len disappears and then Hihara appears…_

**H:** _Looks around…_why did I suddenly get here?

**Anime: **So Hihara…what's your favorite moment…with Kaho-chan?

**H: **That time…when she put a band-aid near my elbow…_smiles happily _

**Anime:** Hmm…okay…next…_snaps fingers…Hihara disappears…Yunoki appears…_

**Y:** Hello…_smiles_

**Anime:** stop acting already…it's getting creepy…

**Y:** Ok, _voice changes to 'black' Yunoki_…what do you want to ask now, you're getting pretty annoying?

**Anime:** Just tell me what's your favorite moment with Hino Kahoko?

**Y: **Nothing in particular…I guess the one's where she's all stupid and dense…

**Anime: **_sighs…_okay…_snaps fingers Yunoki disappears then Ryou appears…_

**R:** What do you want this time?

**Anime:** just one more question…what's you're favorite moment with Hino?

**R:** hmm…I guess the time when I did her accompaniment In the 1st selection…

**Anime:**okay that's all…_snaps her fingers…back in the old interrogation room…_

**Anime: **Well that's all I wanted to ask…you guys better confess to her soon…or I'll take her away from you!

**H:** Eh? But you're a girl?!

**Anime:** I'm bi you know…

**L, R, H, and Y: **What?!

**Anime:** haha…just kidding…buh bye! _Snaps her fingers…then she disappears_

Author's note

Haha…I don't know why I wrote this I just couldn't keep it inside my head…it sucks I know and probably all of them are a bit OOC hehe…this is what boredom can actually do to you…since I couldn't use the internet for a day I ended up coming up with this…and by the way…I'm not bi! Okay? It was just a joke…this is probably the longest chapter that I came up with…hehe


	17. A New Rival

Author's note

Author's note

Okay…this is the real chapter 16…hehe…I'm updating much more faster since I can't use the internet that much anymore since school's in less than 2 weeks so…sorry if I'm not able to put the names of the reviewers on the story but I assure you I'll still express my gratitude through private messaging…just a little spoiler so you'll understand…I'm adding the new character Aoi Kaji…in this chapter I don't know much about him but I researched a bit on him I think he appears in the manga and maybe in the season 2 of the anime…I just know that he idolizes Kaho…but I'm gonna make his background a bit different in this story… oh yeah…I don't know his appearance so...if you're wondering how he looks look at Gilbert (from the Hana-Kimi manga) in the covers I think they look similar…hehe sorry if I'm giving him an American appearance… and can someone tell me when Hino Kahoko's birthday is? I found everyone's birthday except hers…

Chapter 16-A New Rival

**Class 2-A…**

The teacher went in the room…

"Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei!"

"Ohayou, we have a new transfer student today…please come in…"

A blond with green eyes entered the room…

All the girls' eyes turned wide and blushed…

The teacher wrote his name on the board…

"Aoi Kaji"

"Aoi Kaji, desu, yoroshku!" he said giving a wink**-I'm Aoi Kaji nice to meet ya!**

_He's too flashy…_All the boys thought

"You're seat is beside Tsukimori's

Tsukimori looked at the empty seat beside him…_He has nothing to do with me…_then he looked away…

"Yo!" Aoi said when he got to his seat…

Tsukimori ignored him…

_He's unsociable…_Aoi thought…

**End of first period…**

5 girls approached the new student…

"Ne, ne Kaji-kun are you American?"

"Yeah, my father's American while my mother's Japanese I guess I got all my father's looks…hehe" he replied smiling

"So…did you live in America?"

"Yeah"

"Where in America, did you live in?"

"Berkeley, California"

"What instrument do you play?"

"Piano…"

"Oh yeah, would you mind showing me around the school…I think I might get lost…and I'm looking for someone too…"

"Looking for someone?"

"I heard their two departments and I don't even know which department to look at…"

_They're so noisy…_Tsukimori was about to tell them to shut their mouths when…

"Who are you looking for?"

"Hino Kahoko"

_What? Hino?_

"Hino Kahoko, isn't she the gen-ed student who participated in the concours?"

"Yeah" another girl said

"Eh, Kaho, in a concours?!" Aoi said.

_Kaho?_

"Tsukimori-kun, aren't you, Hino along with Tsuchiura preparing a performance?" Another girl asked now looking at Tsukimori…

"So…Tsukimori…you know Kaho?" Aoi asked.

"Don't tell me she's your girlfriend!?" One girl asked…

Aoi smiled…

"I guess you could say that…"

"Eh?!" The girls said

Tsukimori's eyes turned wide…

Out of shock….confusion or whatever Tsukimori was about to exit the room to go the comfort room but the teacher got there already…

"Now everyone please take your seat…" the teacher said

During class Tsukimori kept sending death glares to Aoi…

_What's with this guy…does he know Kaho? Why does he seem so mad…hmm…maybe he's just…yeah that must be it………'he's constipated'…_Aoi thought laughing to himself…

**Lunch break…**

Tsukimori took his violin he was going to practice with Tsuchiura and Kaho again today…

When Aoi saw him exit the door he followed him…

"Hey, Tsukimori!"

Tsukimori looked at who called his name when he saw that it was just Aoi he turned his back again…

"Hey, don't ignore people so much…even if you're constipated…" Aoi said when he catched up to him and placed on of his hands on Tsukimori's shoulder…

"Constipated?"

"Yeah…you should let it all out…"

"Get your hand off me…I'm not constipated…Why I would waste my time talking to you anyway…"

"That's mean…well anyway…you know Kaho, right?"

"She's in the general ed department, right?"

"Hey! Answer me…"

Without realizing it…they already got to the designated practice room…

Tsuchiura and Kaho were already there…

"It's rare for you to be late…" Tsuchiura said trying to tease Tsukimori…

"Who's that with you?" Tsuchiura asked…

Kaho's eyes turned wide…

"A-Aoi-kun!"

Aoi turned his eyes away from Tsukimori and focused them on Kaho…

Aoi ran to Kaho and gave her a hug…

"Kaho!"

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Hehe…so there's my own version of how Aoi should be…I don't really know what's his first name, it's Aoi, right? I personally liked this chapter…hehe I don't know about you…especially the constipated part…hehe…


	18. Childhoodfriend or ChildhoodSweetheart!

Author's note

Author's note

I can't express through words how happy I am that some are still reviewing this story…I promise I've never had that many reviews In the stories that I made that are as many as that…so thanks to all the reviewers, **yumiko-chan, cookiepie05, heartlessgurl, and Roryth **for the recent review…actually this Aoi Kaji has a lot of differences from the one from the game…so…yup, he's my own version in this story I made him a music student, and instead of playing viola he plays piano and he's Kaho's childhood friend…well anyways here's the chapter

Chapter 17-Childhood friend or Childhood sweetheart!?

Kaho hugged him back…

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura's eyes turn wide…_what the hell?_

"O-oi" Tsuchiura said hesitantly…wanting to break up the moment

Finally they broke apart…

"Aoi-kun, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in America?"

"I came back to see you…" he said smiling

Tsuchiura and Tsukimori's eyebrows twitched….

"Don't joke around!" Kaho said slightly embarrassed…

He made a goofy grin…

"Anyways…I didn't know you played the violin, Kaho?"

"Ah…it's a long story…"

"If you're done with your little reunion we have some practice to do…" Tsukimori said sternly

"That's right…Aoi-kun I'll talk to you later okay?" Kaho said smiling again.

"Yeah, see ya!"

But… before leaving, He gave Kaho a peck on the forehead…

Once again Tsukimori's and Tsuchiura's eyes popped open…

"See ya, Kaho!"

"Geez, stop joking around already!" Kaho said more embarrassed than before…

**Meanwhile…**

Yunoki and Hihara are on their way to class...

"Ne, Yunoki?"

"Nani, Hihara?"

"Well…I just thought since I think this year we've gotten much closer than we did last year…so it's okay if we stop calling each other by our last names, right?

Yunoki smiled…

"I guess you're right, Kazuki…."

Hihara grinned…

"That sounds much better…Azuma!"

When they got to their classroom everyone was chatting and the class was livelier…

"Oi, Yunoki, Hihara, have you heard?" One of Hihara's and Yunoki's friend and classmate asked while approaching them…

"Eh, Nani?" Hihara asked curious to what the news was…

"There's a new transfer student he's in class 2-A…and I heard he's Hino-san's boyfriend…"

Yunoki's eyes widened a bit while Hihara's popped open…

"Eh!?"

**Class 1-A…**

Shimizu lay asleep on his desk…

Some girls were talking….

"Ne, ne have you heard about that cute transfer student!?" one girl squeaked…

"But I heard he's Hino-sempai's boyfriend?"

"Eh!?"

"Hino-sempai's so lucky to have such a HOT boyfriend!!"

The girls squealed loudly which caused Shimizu to wake up…

"Kaho-sempai's kareshi?" Shimizu said sleepily **-kareshi means boyfriend**

**Elsewhere…**

"Amou-sempai!" A first-year tried to catch up to Amou she was also a member of the press club…

"Nani?"

"Sempai, I just heard a rumor Kahoko Hino one of the girls from the concours two months ago has a boyfriend!"

"Eh!?"

**After school…**

By this time the whole Seiso Gakuen knew about Kaho's HOT boyfriend **(well I gave him a HOT image) **

"Kaho, he's really not your boyfriend?" Nao asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you he's just a childhood friend!" Kaho said now annoyed.

"That's right, he can't be Kaho-chan's boyfriend or else the Violin Romance won't come true!" Miyu said excitedly…

"You're still talking about that…well I need to go…I have practice today…ja ne!"

"Ja!" her two friends chorused

**Music Department…**

Kaho was about to go in one of the practice rooms she, Tsukimori and Tsuchiura had booked…

"Oi, Kaho-chan!!"

"Hihara-sempai, Yunoki-sempai ?"

Hihara and Yunoki just got out of one of the practice rooms…

"Ne, Kaho-chan I heard a rumor is it true that you and the new transfer student are…?"

"Chigaimasu, he's only a friend!"

Hihara breathed out…

"Yokata…" **(Thank goodness) **then just realizing what he actually said…

"Iie…I just think that it's good that the rumor has been cleared, ne, Azuma?"

"Yeah"

"After all…I don't think anyone would like to have a girl like that as her a girlfriend" his voice changed to 'black' Yunoki after seeing that no one was around

"Hidoi! Azuma!" Hihara protested

"I'm just kidding" he smiled again and his voice changed back…

_Azuma? Yokata…that incident seemed to have made the sempai-tachi's friendship stronger…_Kaho smiled…

"Well…I gotta go to practice…ja ne! Hihara-sempai, Yunoki-sempai!

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Well...as Kaho said their just childhood friends…BUT…so far you've only heard the other side of the story…so…in the next chapter you'll really know what Kaho and Aoi's relationship level is…hehe…I updated three times today…since I poured out all my ideas…I'm still thinking what plot to make in the next chapter…and the first-name calling I just thought c'mon they've known each other for 3 years! The heck! Even in Japan where they have all those honorifics…they should be close enough to call each other by their first name…


	19. The Whole Truth

Author's note

Author's note

First of all thanks again to the reviewers…I never thought that if I wrote a fanfic I'd get this many reviews…**cookiepie05, yumiko-chan **thanks for reviewing! And **narutodaisuke93 **thanks for your opinion on Len…I'm trying to change it bit by bit…and **kiransakura **here's the summary of the manga that you were asking for I don't know why you need it, but here…got it from onemanga, _Every few years, the prestigious Seiso Academy holds a prominent musical competition, and only the very best students of the Academy are allowed to participate. Though all are eligible to apply, only students from the music department actually make it to the competition…until now. _This chapter is maybe the hardest chapter that I've written so far…oh yeah has any of you noticed something about Tsukimori? He always has a habit of raising one eyebrow…I noticed it a lot of times even during the opening theme…makes him look even more HOT!!

Chapter 18-The Whole Truth…

**Tscuchiura's house…nighttime…**

Tsuchiura held an old newspaper at his right hand…there was a topic that caught his attention…

_10 year old boy wins first place at a Concours…_

_This year the champion of the Concours was a pianist…a ten year-old boy with amazing skills…despite everyone being much older than him…he was able to get first place…It is said that he was selected to participate because of his skills despite his young age…the name of this genius is…__**Aoi Kaji**_

**The next day…**

Kaho had a big problem…

Today was the February 13, the day before Valentine's Day…although she didn't have a boyfriend…she had to give something to 6 musically inclined guys**-including Aoi…**and not only them but Fuyuumi-chan, Amou-san, Mori-san, Kanazawa-sensei, Ousaki-sempai…her two sibling, her mother, and her father…

But what excuse would she use to escape today's practice? She wondered as she walked to school…

_Tsukimori-kun will surely not approve of it…_she thought…

_Hmm…what excuse should I make?_

"Hino-chan!" A voice called…

Kaho looked ahead…

"Amou-san!"

"Hino-chan, is the rumor true?!" Amou said approaching here while holding a small notebook

"Eh, what rumor?"

"You know, is it true that you and the new transfer student are going out?"

"I-iie that's just a rumor, we're just friends…"

"Hmm, so the other side says we're just friends…" Amou said jotting it down on her notebook

"Eh? What do you mean the other side?"

"Kaji-kun, says otherwise he says you're his girlfriend…"

"Nani!?"

_Aoi-kun I'm gonna kill you! _She said to herself…

"Amou-san, excuse me I need to go somewhere…" she said running…

She ran to the music department…

"Class 1-A, Class 1-B, Class 1-C, Class 1-D, Class 1-E…Ah! Here it is Class 2-A"

When she got there she stomped to the front door and yelled without thinking…

"Aoi-kun!" she got the attention of the whole class…

_Hino? What is she doing here? _Tsukimori thought…**-raising one of his eyebrows slightly again…**

Aoi stood up from his chair and put on a bit of a scared expression…

"Ma…ma…Kaho…calm down…" **(Think it means now, now)**

Spotting the one she was looking for she stomped there and pulled Aoi out of the room…

She dragged him to the rooftop…

**Meanwhile the students…**

"Aw…must be a lover's quarrel…"

**Rooftop…**

"What are you doing telling everyone that we're going out!?"

"I was just kidding I never thought they'd take it seriously…"

Kaho sighed…

"Demo…you don't remember…I really am your boyfriend…for now at least…"

"Eh?"

**+-Flashback-+ Kaho is about 10 yrs. Old and Aoi is about 11**

"Aoi-kun, you're going back to America?" Kaho said pouting

"Yeah, but before I leave I wanna ask you something, Kaho!"

"Nani?"

"Do you like somebody?"

"Like? Iie oto-san and oka-san say I'm too young for that…"

"Then, until you find somebody you like…can I be your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?!"

"Onegai, I just wanna be Kaho's boyfriend…"

Kaho noticed that Aoi was really serious…something that was rare for him…

"Sure…"

**+-End of Flashback-+**

"So…saying that I'm not your boyfriend…means that you already like someone?"

"Iie…I don't have anyone I like in particular…"

"So…it's okay, right?"

"Demo…you don't need to tell it to the whole school…." Kaho said…

"I got it…must be uncomfortable…for you, huh?" Aoi said…

**Lunch time…**

Tsuchiura, Tsukimori and Kaho were packing their things already…

_I guess I should say it now…_

"Ano…Tsuchiura-kun, Tsukimori-kun is it okay if I don't come to practice later on?"

Tsuchiura smiled…

"Sure…it's only today, right, do you have something to do?"

"Y-yeah…"

"If you don't want to attend then don't..."

"It has nothing to do with me…" Tsukimori said….**-is it just me or is he grumpy today?**

With that he walked out of the room…

"What's with him?" Tsuchiura asked…

_I wonder if I did something to offend Tsukimori-kun… _Kaho said a bit concerned…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Waah…I made Tsukimori a bit grumpy here….so there you have it…that's what Kaho and Aoi's relationship is…hehe…**narutodaisuke93 **If you're still reading I'd like you to review oh how I made Tsukimori in this chapter, okay? I really need all the help I can get with his character so if there's other reviewers please tell me too how Tsukimori is…did I make him a bit too OOC again??


	20. A different valentine's day

Author's note

Author's note

Thanks again to reviewers, **kae1523mae, idioticsmile, cookiepie05, heartlessgurl and finally yumiko-chan!!** Thanks a lot for reviewing…ok time for the valentine's day chapter…okay first of all I'm not copying the one that **animangafreak1990 **made okay…just making my own version…oh yeah and I forgot to mention on Kaho's list her two best friends and Lili…

Chapter 19-A Different Valentine's Day…

Kaho looked around the shop…suddenly she saw a sign that caught her attention…

The sign said…

_Discount! buy one take one mini chocolates…_

Kaho looked at the chocolates on sale about 4 pcs were on each box…and they were wrapped in a simple ribbon

_Well this should be enough, right? I don't even now if all of them like sweets…_she thought as she picked up 19 pcs…

_My allowance will all be spent…maybe I should get a part-time job?_

**The next day…**

Kaho woke up earlier than usual…

"Ara, Kahoko you're up already…you even got up earlier than your Sister and Brother…that's rare…" her mother said

"Happy Valentine's oka-san! She said giving her mom the chocolates and please give this to Onee-san and Aniki when they wake up…"

**On the way to school…**

_I got to school earlier than usual I'll have time to deliver the chocolates…_

"Kaho-chan!" Mio called…

"Ohayou, Mio, Nao…here!"

She gave them the chocolates…

"Arigato Kaho, you didn't have to go to the trouble of buying for us as well…"

"That's right; you're supposed to give BOYS the chocolates…demo thanks anyway!"

First, I should start with Amou-san…

**Class 2-1…**

"Hino-chan? What brings you here?"

"Hora…" **(here)** she said giving Amou the chocolates

"Nani, Kore?" **(What's this?)**

"Happy Valentine's!"

"Arigato!"

**Class 2-5…**

"Hino, what is it?"

"Hora…Happy Valentine's!"

"Sankyuu" (**Japanese way of pronouncing 'thank you')**

_Hmm…I still have time before class…I can still go to the music department…_

**Class 1-A…**

"Do you need something, sempai?"

"Ano….is Shimizu-kun, here?"

"Hmm…he seems to be sleeping…"

"Then I'll just leave this at his table…" Kaho said going to Shimizu's table and putting the box beside the sleeping boy….

**Class 1-B…**

"Fuyuumi-chan…here…"

"Arigato gozaimasu, Kaho-sempai…" Fuyuumi replied while taking the box with a smile…

**Class 2-A…**

_Maybe I should apologize to Tsukimori-kun…_

"Kaho, what is it do you need something?"

"Aoi-kun here Happy Valentine's…"

"Ah! Thanks!" **(For effect, imagine the thanks was said in English…)**

"And could you give this to Mori-san…she's not yet here I think…" she said looking around the room…and giving Aoi another box

"You mean Mori Minami, right…sure!"

"And could you give this to Tsukimori-kun…I think he's mad at me so I don't want to anger him even more…" she said giving Aoi yet another box but with a note attached to it…

"I got it!"

"Well…I need to give this to the sempai-tachi…Ja!"

Aoi kept Mori's box waiting for her to arrive…

Then he approached Tsukimori…

Tsukimori didn't even bother to look up from the book he was reading

"Nani?" he asked nonchalantly

Aoi put the box on his desk…

"Nani, kore?"

"Kaho told me to give this to you along with this note…"

He put the note next to the box…then he put his own box in his bag and saw Mori arriving and approached her to give the chocolates…Mori gladly accepted…

Tsukimori's expression softened just a bit when he saw the chocolates…he then took the note and read it…

It read…

_Happy Valentine's Tsukimori-kun,_

_I don't know if you're too fond of sweets so I bought the chocolate with less sugar…and…if I did something to offend you…I'm really sorry…Sorry if I skipped practice yesterday…I just had to buy everyone chocolates…_

_So…she skipped practice yesterday to buy me this? _He thought as he held the small box with his left hand…and a small smile formed at his lips…**-waahh…is he a bit OOC** **again?!**

**Meanwhile in Class 3-B…**

"Kaho-chan!!" Hihara said spotting Kaho by the door…

Hihara approached her almost running…

"What's wrong?"

"Iie, I just came to give this to Hihara-sempai and Yunoki-sempai…" Kaho said smiling

"Waah! Arigato Kaho-chan!" Hihara said his smile becoming more energetic…

"Could you give Yunoki-sempai's too…I think he's busy sorting out all the chocolates he got…" Kaho said looking at the pile of chocolates Yunoki had at his desk that he was trying to sort out…

"Yeah, I'll definitely give it to him…thanks again for the chocolates!"

While walking back to the general Ed building…

**Staff room (still in music department…)**

She saw Kanazawa talking with Ousaki….

She approached them and gave them the chocolates they accepted it with a smile…

"Arigato, Hino-san…"

"Arigato…Hino…but you're still too young to be going out with me…" Kanazawa-sensei joked…

"Chigaimasu…it's just a thank-you gift…"

"I know, I was just kidding…"

Then she went into one of the practice rooms…

"Lili! Please come out!"

A green light appeared and then Lili appeared…

"Nani, Hino Kahoko?"

"Here…Happy Valentine's I'm not sure if you can eat it…but…" she said handing Lili the chocolates…

"Of course I can eat it…its pretty big for my size though…" The small box was almost as tall as Lili…

To others this might just be another Valentine's the same as last years…

But that was not the case for 6 **(HOT!) **boys…

Author's note

Hehe…well I don't know if this chapters good…and did I make Tsukimori too OOC again? Please tell me! Since he's ONE of my favorite characters I'd really like his character here to resemble his character in the anime…I hope this didn't resemble **animangafreak1990's **valentine's say too much…and if anyone is wondering since graduation is usually in march the graduation here will be in march too…that's the schedule of school's here in the Philippines classes start at June and end at about the 3rd of 4th week of march…up to April, May and at least the first few days of June…I'm following that schedule in this story…and maybe Kaho's b-day will be in May…


	21. The Day After

Author's note

Author's note

Hehe…well I'm glad that the valentine's chapter was not so bad…thanks again to the reviewers...**idioticsmile…**I'm glad there's a Filipino in this site…hehe..and **yumiko-chan **thanks for reviewing each chapter….**narutodaisuke93** thanks for the advice about Len I really need all the help when it comes to him…and **Roslie…**this story is gonna have a lot of upcoming chapters I'm not sure myself how long it'll be but maybe it'll even be more than 25 chapters…. …and sorry if I didn't follow the usual daily update…I wrote this yesterday but when we went outside for awhile I saw a DVD of Ouran High School Host Club…and I watched it for the whole night…I hated it that some episodes were cut short in half… well anyways here's the next chapter…

Chapter 20-The Day After

**Nighttime… (Still Valentine's Day)**

**Hihara residence…**

Hihara looked at the small box with loving eyes…** (Waah…loving eyes…is it too OOC, again?)**

"Kaho-chan…" he muttered before falling asleep

**Yunoki residence…**

Yunoki looked at the pile of chocolates on his desk…

_Hmm…I need to get rid of these chocolates somehow…maybe I should give these to Miyabi…she likes sweets…_

He started to put all the chocolates in a plastic bag…except one small box…

"Except this…" he said holding the box on his hand…

**Tsuchiura residence…**

Tsuchiura lied down on his bead he was tired from Soccer Practice…he stood up for awhile to get the box that Kaho gave him….then he lied down again holding the box above his head and staring at it for awhile…

**Tsukimori residence…**

Tsukimori set aside the chocolates and note on top of his desk…but while he was practicing one piece after the other he sometimes looked at the box and note…

**Shimizu residence…**

Shimizu opened the small box…

_Ah…it's from Kaho-sempai…_

And he slowly ate the chocolates…

_Umai…_** (Good)**

**Kaji residence-his last name is Kaji, right?? Dinnertime… **

"Aniki…so you've seen Kaho already?" his younger brother asked…

"Yeah…I see her at school…" Aoi said

"Aoi you should invite Kahoko-san for tea some time I'd love to hear from her…it's been such a long time…" His mother asked…

"Hai…but maybe not for awhile she's pretty busy now…"

"I see…"

"Gochiosama deshita…" **(Thanks for the food) **Aoi said putting his spoon and fork down…after that he went upstairs to his room he brought out the chocolates from Kaho and his cell phone from his bag…

_Kaho,_

_Thanks again for the chocolates!_

_Aoi…_

After awhile there was a reply…

_You're welcome! _

_Kaho…_

Aoi smiled…

**The next day…**

"Kaho-sempai…" a sleepy voice said…

"Shimizu-kun, Ohayou!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, sempai, and thank you for the chocolates yesterday…" then he bowed slightly…

"Dou itashimashite…" **(You're welcome)** _He still seems sleepy…_Kaho thought

**Lunch time…rooftop…**

Kaho was at the rooftop practicing alone today…

Because of Tsukimori's cold attitude Tsuchiura figured they should practice individually…

Kaho managed to play it without flaws…

Then someone clapped his hands…

"Y-Yunoki-sempai!"

"That was a good performance…"

"A-Arigato gozaimasu" she said a little shy this was maybe the first time Yunoki complimented her when he had a darker personality…

"By the way…why didn't you even give the chocolates to me personally yesterday, Kahoko?"-**again puts extra emphasis on the 'Kahoko'**

"That's because….sempai you were very busy sorting out the other chocolates and gifs he received…"

"That aside…why…are you still using my first name?!"

"Because…it's cuter…" he approached her more and put one of his hands on her face…

"Shall I give you a kiss on the lips as a thank you gift?"

"Kekko desu!" **(No thanks!) **Kaho said shaking her head…

"Eh!?" Another voice was heard…

"Azuma…you're trying to trouble Kaho-chan again!"

"Hihara-sempai?"

Hihara approached them…

"Arigato, for the chocolates yesterday, Kaho-chan, they were really delicious!"

"Ano…I'm glad that you like them, sempai…"

**After school…school gate…**

"Hino!" A voice called…

"Tsuchiura-kun, is something wrong?"

"Iia, I just thought I'd thank you again for the chocolates…"

"You're welcome…" Kaho said smiling

"Well I have soccer practice so see ya!" Tsuchiura said smiling his 'refreshing' smile as Kaho said…

When Tsuchiura was out of sight…Kaho tried to make her way home again…then another voice…

"Hino-san…"

"Tsukimori-kun?" **(waah…I thought making it with a –san gave it more effect)**

"I'm sorry for yesterday…" Tsukimori said with a tint of uncertainty in his voice after all he was Len Tsukimori he never apologized to anyone…**-was that a correct description?**

"Iie…its okay…" she said smiling at Tsukimori…

"Soreja…" he said in his usual nonchalant voice…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Okay…I can admit that this chapter isn't that good I had a slight writer's block while writing this…hmm…I hope I can make the next one better for this chapter if someone would review about Len **(like is he too OOC, was that apology unlike him) **or 'black' Yunoki…**(is his attitude correct?)**


	22. The First to Confess

Author's note

Author's note

Well….thanks to the reviewers again…which I weren't able to put in the last A/N…** trish **um somehow that's how I purposely made the story slow-progressing…**heartlessgurl, yumiko-chan, cookiepie05 and kae1523mae **thanks again for reviewing…**emhjey **thanks a lot for the info about Kaho's b-day….and **bAKA** thank for informing me of my bad grammar…hehe…you see I just get that from what I hear on a DVD…so pardon for the bad spellings..hehe…I just put those for effect…anyways here's the next chapter and sorry If I'm not updating twice a day anymore ever since I watched Ouran High School Host Club I got addicted to it…

Chapter 21-The First to Confess…

Kaho stood in front of the Kaji residence…

Today was a Sunday and Aoi invited her to go to their house for lunch…

She rang the doorbell…

A woman in her late 40's answered the door…

"Ara, Kahoko-san…"

"Oba-san, it's good to see you again"

"It's good to see you too; my you've grown so much…please come in…"

Aoi was going down the stairs when he spotted Kaho…

"Kaho, you got here fast…"

"Konnichiwa, Aoi-kun"

"Now, please sit here for awhile lunch will be served in a few minutes" Aoi's mother said

"Hai"

Kaho sat on the couch while Aoi sat on the couch opposite of her…

"Arigatou, for inviting me…"

"It's nothing mother and Mitsuki wanted to see you again too…" **(Lame name, I know that's the name of Aoi's younger brother)**

"By the way, where is Mitsuki-kun?"

"He went to play Basketball with his friends…he'll be back in awhile…"

As if on cue the door opened to reveal a blond but with purple eyes opened the door…

"Tadaima…"**-I'm back**

"Okaeri"**-welcome back**

"Ah, Kaho-chan…"

"It's been a while, Mitsuki-kun!"

"Okaeri, Mitsuki, lunch is ready everyone…" Aoi and Mitsuki's mother said from the kitchen…

"Let's go eat…I'm starving…" Mitsuki said dropping his bag and walking towards the Kitchen…

"Let's go, Kaho, mom made your favorites…"

"Mmm…" Kaho nodded with a smile about to stand up from the couch

"After lunch…come with me to the practice room, okay?" Aoi whispered

"Y-yeah" Kaho replied with a slight blush on her face

**After lunch….**

"Thank you for the food…"

"Let's go, Kaho…"

"Yeah…"

**Practice room…**

There's a piano there…with a lot of compositions for piano…

Aoi opened the piano and played…**Valse Serenade** by **Oliver Metra (haha believe it or not this is a real composition which I found on compositions for piano…)**

Kaho listened to the piece carefully…with her eyes closed…

_It's such a beautiful piece… Demo…when we were little Aoi-kun never played pieces like this…it was always the ones with a happy tune…_

At the end of the piece Kaho clapped her hands…

"Amazing, Aoi-kun you've gotten even better…Demo…Nande?** (why) **you don't usually play these kind of pieces?"

Then Aoi stood up from the piano…

"So, you haven't realized why I played that kind of piece in front of you?"

Kaho shook her head in confusion…

"It's because…Kaho's special too me…"

Kaho found herself blushing…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Okay, I know this chapter was short…but as I said this is like…THE REAL START! Hehe…well anyways next chapter will be hmm…maybe Hihara's confession? Hehe…well that's it…


	23. The Second to Confess

Author's note

Author's note

I wanna say thank you again for the reviewers…thanks a lot I'm glad that I managed to reach that amount of reviews…and to the anonymous reviewers if it's okay with you please leave your email when you review so I can send a message of thanks…hehe…anyways here's the next chapter and sorry if I somehow keep repeating some classical pieces...again I'm saying before watching La Corda D'oro all I knew was what CLASSICAL MUSIC meant…hehe…and **sasusakunejitenfangirl **sorry I'm not a fan of naruto, and I don't watch it too…so I wouldn't understand it…

Chapter 22-The Second Confession

Kaho and Aoi were walking back to Kaho's house…

Kaho's stay at the Aoi residence became a lot longer than expected…

Mrs. Kaji suggested that Kaho also stay for dinner and Kaho didn't want to be rude and refuse…

"Kaho…" Aoi began

"Nani?" Kaho said still not looking at Aoi

"What I said before I meant it…"

Kaho couldn't or maybe didn't reply…

Before they knew it they were already in front of Kaho's house…

"Well…I'll see you tomorrow… Kaho said walking to the door…

But before she could even take less than two steps Aoi grabbed her hand…

"Kaho, would you please look at me…"

Kaho hesitantly faced Aoi…

"Kaho, what I said, I don't want it to ruin our friendship, after all I won't care if you can just see me as a friend…I just want you to know that…" Aoi let go of her hand

"Ja!"

A small smile formed on her lips she became slightly relieved…

**The next day...**

While Kaho was walking to school…someone tapped her shoulder lightly…

"Kaho-chan!" an energetic voice said…

Kaho turned around…

"Hihara-sempai?"

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou gozaimasu…"

"What's wrong, you seem kinda down?"

"It's nothing sempai, don't worry about it…"

"That's right; do you have some free time after class?"

"After class…hai"

"Then is it okay if you meet me on the rooftop?"

"Hai"

"Then I'll see you later!"

**After class…**

Kaho was walking towards the rooftop…

When Kaho opened the door Hihara was already there…holding his trumpet

"Gomen, Hihara-sempai, am I late?"

"Iie, I just got here early…"

"What is it you wanted sempai?"

"Well…I was just thinking the sun's about to set and we have a pretty good view here…"

"The sunset?"

"Yeah, but if you don't want too…"

"Iie, it would be nice to watch it" Kaho said smiling

"It's beautiful…" Kaho said looking at the setting sun which was making the surroundings turn orange…

Hihara looked at Kaho…_yes you are…_he thought…** (waah, bit to OOC?)**

Then Hihara raised his trumpet to his mouth and began to play…

'**Serenade' **it was the piece he played in the 3rd selection…y'know the one where he made a lot of mistakes…

Kaho listened to it with her eyes closed…

_Hihara-sempai's playing it much better than the last time…_

When Hihara had finished the piece Kaho also opened her eyes…

"I played it a lot better than I did before, it must be because Kaho-chan's here with me…"

Kaho blushed at this comment…and looked away

Hihara looked at Kaho…

"I like you!" Hihara said at the same moment the sun had completely set…

Kaho blushed even more…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Hehe…how was that for Hihara's confession? Well that's what I'm planning to make everyone confess…hehe…and sorry if In this story all that appeared was Kaho and Hihara I just thought I should make their chapter special since maybe Hihara's one of the characters that I'm giving little credit too…hehe


	24. The Third Confession

Author's note

Author's note

Ok, just a bit of an explanation. I'm trying to make all the guys confess to Kaho all at once…well maybe not all at once at least one each day…To confuse here and when I confuse her she'll make her choice that's how it is…and thanks again to reviewers, **yumiko-chan, heartlessgurl, idioticsmile, and ** **roryth…**anyways here's the next chapter…

Chapter 23-The Third Confession

**Hino residence…**

Kaho was on her bed…the events the pass two days really had a big effect on her…

_Kaho's special to me…_she remembered Aoi's words…

And Hihara's as well…

_I like you!_

_Speaking of that…_

**+-Flashback-+**

Kaho couldn't say anything…

"Kaho-chan?"

Kaho just looked at Hihara…

"Kaho-chan, you don't have to answer me right away…I'll wait…"

And with that Hihara left…

"Ja, ne!"

**+-End of Flashback-+**

Kaho opened her eyes…she looked at her alarm clock…

_Why didn't my alarm go off?_

7:30!!

She woke up one hour late!

_Class would begin in 30 minutes…_

She quickly pulled the covers and made a mad dash to the bathroom…

After a quick shower she went downstairs and grabbed two loaves of bread…

"M' f!" **(I'm off!) **She said to her mother and sister…the bread in her mouth…

When she opened the door there was a black limo waiting for her…

"_Nani kore?" _(**What's that/this?)**

A window opened…

"Ohayou, Kahoko…"

"Ynki-shmpai!" **(Yunoki-sempai!")**

"You took your time…now please get in…you can continue eating in the car…" he said with his usual y'know smile…

Not wanting to be late she accepted she took the bread of her mouth and said…

"Arigatou gozaimasu…"

**On the way…inside the limo…**

When Kaho gulped down the last piece of bread…she said thank you again for the ride…

Yunoki got closer to her and whispered something…

"Later, after class meet me at the front gate…" he said in his 'dark' voice…

"H-Hai…"

**Skip…to after class front gate…**

Kaho's thoughts were still on Aoi and Hihara…while she walked to the front gate…

"You surely took your time again…" Yunoki said he quickly grabbed Kaho's hand and dragged her inside…

"Chotto matte…" **(Wait a minute)**

**Inside the limo…**

"Please drive us to 'that' garden" Yunoki said to the driver

_That garden?_ Kaho thought…

"I understand…" the driver replied…

"Where are we going, sempai?"

Yunoki didn't reply he just smiled…

After awhile the car stopped…

The driver opened the door for both of them…

When they got out Yunoki grabbed Kaho's hand…

"Come…" was all he said

After awhile they were at a place full of roses…white ones and red ones…

Then Yunoki took out his flute and played…

'**Song for a Rose'** **–sorry I don't really know if theirs such a piece I just couldn't think of anything else all we have in this house are piano compositions…**

Kaho listened to it carefully…

_What a sad song…_then she began to cry a bit…

When Yunoki finished playing he smiled at her and picked one of the red roses…and gave it to her…

"Be careful hold it at the topmost part of the stem…the rose has a lot of thorns…"

"Arigato…"

"Sempai…that song it was nice…but it was also very sad…" she said taking the rose…

"The composer of that song said…I create this song for my most loved one which I can never hold in my arms because she has many thorns…like a rose…" Yunoki explained

"Many thorns…" Kaho repeated

"In some way I'm similar to him…"

"Eh?"

"Because the girl that I love also has grown a lot of thorns…"

"Eh! So you have someone you like sempai!" Kaho said shocked and curious to who it was…

"Yeah…"

"Then you should let her hear this piece maybe she'll have a change of heart…" Kaho said smiling **–really how dense can she get…well I decided to make her that dense…hehe**

Yunoki sighed…then chuckled

"You really don't get it do you?"

"Eh, get what?"

"Would you understand better if I said…I want 'you' to bear my children, huh?" he smiled that all knowing smile again…

Out of shock…Kaho dropped the rose and her eyes widened…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Hehe…ok I'll admit the confessions aren't that nice and In case you're wondering I got this from the story in **Saiunkoku Monogatari** you know the rose princess…ok I know it's corny…so flame me or whatever…hehe…and is Yunoki too OOC?**  
**


	25. Love Advice

Author's note

Author's note

Ok, I received a lot of feedback regarding Yunoki's last line…I was actually trying to make it funny…but I guess I didn't succeed…hehe…well whatever…I'm running out of songs so if there's anybody that can give me a song (even if it doesn't really exist) with a romantic title…for piano or violin I really need help for the title…and I changed the category from

Chapter 24-Love Advice…** (Sorry couldn't think of a better tile)**

**Cafeteria…lunch time…**

Today the 2nd yr. trio decided to take a break from practicing or rather from practicing together…

Kaho was in the cafeteria with Mio and Nao…

"Hey, Kaho do you wanna go to the cake shop today after school?"

Kaho was in her own world still deep in thought…

_Kaho's special to me, those were Aoi-kun's words…_

_I like you!_ _Those were Hihara-sempai's words_

_Would it make sense if I asked you to bear my children? Was that some kind of a joke!?_

Although Kaho was dense she wasn't that dense to not realize that those were love confessions even Yunoki-sempai's _I rememeber seeing that once on a romance movie my sister was watching…_Kaho thought…

"Kaho!"

That voice snapped Kaho out of her trance…

"Gomen, I wasn't listening" she said honestly…

"Kaho-chan, is something wrong you seem spaced out and you're not touching your food?" Mio said worriedly…

"Iie…" she said with uncertainty in her voice…

"Well…like we were saying do you wanna go to the cake shop, today?" Nao asked…

"Sure…" she replied forcing a smile…

"Ne, ne, why don't we invite Amou as well!" Mio said

"Hmm…why not…" Kaho said…

**Skip…to after school in front of the cake shop…**

Nao, Mio, Kaho along with Amou went inside…they wanted to invite Mori and Fuyuumi as well but they were too busy with practice….

"It's the first time that I've been here…" Amou said

They seated themselves and a waiter asked for their orders…

Nao ordered a Black Forest, Mio ordered an Oreo Cheesecake, Amou ordered a Blueberry Cheesecake while Kaho ordered, Strawberry Shortcake…

"Kaho, now will you tell us what's bothering you there are no people from school here anymore…" Nao said with concern in her voice…

"That's right" Mio said

"Demo…" Kaho looked at Amou…

"Don't worry what you say here will not appear on the school paper, remember I'm not only a reporter, I'm you friend too!" Amou said starting to eat her cake…

"I guess you're right…"

"Tell me…" Kaho continued…

"Have you ever been in love?"

That question made the other three girls spit their cake out…and caused some people to look at them…and then they answered in unison…

"Why that sudden kind of question!?" they blushed a bit…

"Eh?"

"Don't tell me the violin romance is actually coming true?!" Mio and Amou said with stars in her eyes…

Nao just sighed…

"Ridiculous…"

"Iie, it's nothing like that…"

"It's just I don't know how to respond to a love confession…" Kaho said with a sad expression _three at that…_she added mentally…

"That's a difficult question…" Amou said

"This is surprising…Kaho-chan's never been in love…"

"Demo…we're not even sure if Kaho's already in love with whoever confessed to her…"

"Yeah, you should give it time…" Amou said

"Time?" Kaho repeated…

"That's right…you should let time know who you fell in love with…" Mio said

"Wow! Mio even for you that's some good advice" Nao joked

"Hidoi! Nao-chan!"

Everyone laughed…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

This is one of those…FILLERS…I really can't thin of anything yet as to how Ryou and Len should confess I wanna make it unique since somehow in the story they were the ones who maybe had the biggest effect of changes…and again if you know any song that has a romantic title…PLEASE TELL ME!!


	26. The Fourth Confession

Author's note

Author's note

Ok, I'm gonna say this before I start writing this chapter if you think some of the other's way of confession is better than the others…but you know it's the SONGS that they play that matter, ok?...anyways here's the next chapter I already managed to find a title for the piano but I still need one for the violin so please if you know something (I repeat, even if the song does not exist,) with a classy and romantic title just say it!!

Chapter 25-The Fourth Confession

**Still the same day as the last chapter…At Minami Instruments…**

The old man who runs the shop opened the door to his shop…and the first thing he heard was a piano playing a very gentle but somehow bright tone…

He walked inside as the piece was coming to a finish…

"Ryou that piece…it's the first time I've heard it…"

"Yeah, it's the first time I've played it too…it's just a beginner's piece…" Tsuchiura replied…

"What is it called?" The old man asked curiously…

"**Spring Love**" Tsuchiura said

"It's not like you to play such a piece…"

"Yeah, it's just this piece it somehow reminds me of Hino, gentle and bright…"

**Meanwhile…**

"A-choo!" Kaho sniffed

"Are you catching a cold?" Nao asked…

"Iie, my nose just got itchy…"

"Then we'll be going, see ya!" Amou, Mio and Nao said as they went their own separate ways…

**Again back at Minami Instruments…**

"That's right…this piece is really like her" the old man replied

"But you know…I'm very grateful to that young lady after all if it weren't for her, maybe you still wouldn't play the piano…" he continued

"Yeah I still would be afraid to play in public…"

"Ryou…you have special feelings towards her, don't you?"

Tsuchiura blushed and nodded slightly…

"You should tell her someday unlike this piano, she won't be able to wait forever…"

_That's true…I can't just keep all this bottled up…_he thought…

**Again near the cake shop…**

_Wait; before I go home I should buy a tuning fork…I remember somehow it's becoming a bit out of tune…_ she thought

Kaho headed to Minami Instruments

_Before I didn't have to worry about this since Lili was the one doing all the maintenance…but it's also fun doing it on your own…_

When she got there…

She heard a piano playing…

Welcome" the shop owner said

Then Kaho saw Tsuchiura playing the piece…

Tsuchiura had not notice her and continued to play…

_Waah…it's a wonderful piece…_

As the piece came to a finish…Tsuchiura finally noticed her…

"Konnichiwa…" Kaho said

"It's been quite awhile ojou-san…" **(Think it mean young lady) **shopkeeper said

"Hino…"

"That piece was really great…what is it called?" she said smiling

"Spring Love…"

_You should tell her how you feel…_ The old man's words till echoed in his ear

"Hino…I have something to tell you…" Tsuchiura said in a low voice…

As if taking that as a signal…the old man said

"I remembered something that I forgot to buy…so please excuse me…"

After the old man left and closed the door…the room became a bit quiet…

Kaho who felt new to the atmosphere which barely happens when she's with Tsuchiura decided to think of something to say…

"Ano…Tsuchiura-kun…that piece awhile ago was really nice can it be played on the violin as well?"

"Yeah, that piece can be played for any instrument…" he said still using that low tone…

"Tsuchiura-kun, is something wrong?"

Tsuchiura stood up from the piano…

"Hino, I'll play that piece again…can you listen to it?"

"Huh, S-Sure…" she said a bit confused since Tsuchiura wasn't acting like his usual self…

He sat down again and began to play…

He played it again but with much more emotion…

_I'm able to play better when I think of Hino…_he said as he kept playing…

Kaho listened more carefully this time…_Tsuchiura-kun's playing a bit differently…although he usually plays powerfully this time it's gentler…and it seems like through this song he's convoying an important message…somehow…but I don't understand the message…_

When the piece came to a finish…Tsuchiura once again stood up from the piano and approached Kaho this time…

"Do you remember what I told you last time?"

"Eh?"

"Just like there was a Paganini for Liszt, for me there's a violinist like you…"

"Y-yeah…" she said as she remembered those words that made her flushed that one time…

"So do you understand…just like how Liszt felt for Paganini's song, which he converted into La Campbannella somehow it's the same as how I feel about you…"

"Tsuchiura…kun…"

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Ok…I know Tsuchiura's way of confessing wasn't that nice…but c'mon it's the thought and song that counts, right?? Well anyways…the part w/ Liszt and Paganini I'm not sure if it's like that or the other way around…hehe…well next up Tsukimori's confession wonder how I'll make that one?!


	27. A Virigin's Love

Author's note

Author's note

Seriously, I'm admitting it I have no idea how I'll make Len confess so pardon if this chapter is bad since I'm just writing what's on my mind…Anyways thanks again to all the reviewers…So…here's the next chapter…

Chapter 26-A Virgin's Love…

Kaho lied down on her bed and remembered the past few days 'events…

_I don't want this to ruin our friendship…_Aoi said that clearly…

_Its okay if you don't answer me right away…_Hihara said…

And she remembered Yunoki's words as well…

_If the rose princess doesn't wish to remove her thorns for me, it's ok…_** (Yup, made him too OOC, right??)**

_That didn't even sound like Yunoki-sempai… _she thought

And lastly, Tsuchiura's recent words…

_Hino…it doesn't matter if you don't feel the same way…I'm just glad that I finally said it…_

Now another one was asking her!

_You should give it some time…_he friends words echoed in her ear…

_Give it some time…somehow you'll realize that what you feel for one of them is Love…_

_That's right…didn't they say that I didn't need to feel the same way or that I don't need to answer them right away…_

**The next day…**

"Kaho-chan!!" a voice called out

"H-Hihara-sempai" Kaho said with hesitation…

Hihara approached Kaho…

"Ohayou!" he said energetically

"Ohayou gozaimasu…." She replied still feeling a bit awkward…

Hihara noticed it…

"About what I said…"

"H-Hai?" Kaho said knowing exactly what he meant…

"I'll wait…until you're ready to give me an answer…" he said with his usual smile

Hihara's smile and his words made Kaho a little relieved…

"Ja!" Hihara said running…

Kaho just smiled….

Then while walking into her classroom…she saw Tsuchiura…

"Ohayou, Tsuchiura-kun…."

"Ohayou, Hino…could I talk to you for awhile…"

"Um…okay…."

They walked to the soccer field…and they both sat down…

"What I said yesterday, don't mind it too much…"

"Eh?"

"I mean…I want us to remain friends…also…so…tell me would you mind…if I called you…"

"Kaho" he continued

Kaho blushed at the sudden call of her first name…

"S-sure, I don't mind…"

"And if it's ok with you, I'd like it if you called me by my first name as well…"

Kaho's eyes widened…

"R-R-y-yotarou…"

Tsuchiura laughed a bit…

"Ryou, is fine…"

"R-Ryou" she said a bit hesitantly and also her face a bit red…

"Don't get me wrong ok, just take the first name thing because we're friends and that's normal for friends, right?"

"Yeah…."

"Well, we've got practice with Tsukimori later, see ya!" he said waving his hand and walking away…** (yeah, I know he's OOC as well ,right??)**

_Well at least I've solved some of my problems…about that…_she thought, smiling a bit…

**Lunch time…**

Kaho was on her way to the practice rooms…

On her way there she ran into Yunoki…

"Hello…Kahoko…" again the Kahoko was barely a whisper

"Sempai, will you please stop calling me that…" she said blushing…

Yunoki chuckled a bit…

"Then what about, princess…"

"That's even worse…"

"It's okay isn't it? It's only when it's the two of us…"

"Well…I guess…"

"So when we're alone you should at least call me…in a less formal way…"

Kaho blushed and muttered…

"Azuma…….."

"-san…" she continued blushing more

Yunoki chuckled again…

"I guess it can't be helped" he said walking away

While practicing the sudden first name calling didn't go unnoticed by Len but being who he is he just thought…

_Come to think of it…it's none of my business…_

**After school…school gate…**

"Kaho!" a voice called out…

"Aoi-kun…"

"You're going home already?"

"Yeah…" Kaho still felt a bit awkward

"Kaho, didn't you remember what I said…"

"Eh?"

"I don't want you to treat me differently as you did before…"

"Yeah…but…"

"I told you I want us to remain friends as well…"

"So, do you wanna go out?"

"Eh!?" Kaho got the wrong meaning…

"I meant we should go around town…"

"Oh…"

"So, should we go?"

"Yeah…"

Then Aoi grabbed Kaho's hand…

Kaho blushed and looked at Aoi…

"Just like we did when we were children" he said smiling

Kaho smiled and also held Aoi's hand…

"Yup…just as friends…"

**+-END-+**

Author's note

I personally liked how I did this chapter…I'm not sure if you like it though…hehe…I'm sorry too if I'm giving Len a little part here he'll appear more in the next chapter and I know that the characters are somewhat OOC…but sorry that's how they turned out…


	28. The Last Confession

Author's note

Author's note

Finally after much delay, time for Tsukimori's confession…hehe…I dunno why but his is the hardest to make…oh yeah…thanks again to **ALL ** the reviewers…I can't believe it's actually reaching 90…hehe…and special thanks to **cookiepie05 **for helping me pick out a perfect song…hehe… and **kiransakura **too for making me realize just the perfect piece! If you have an email would you mind putting it the next time you review I'd really like to thank you through messages…anyways here's the next chapter…

Chapter 27-The Last Confession

**Tsukimori residence…**

His parents were home today…which was something rare…but Len Tsukimori didn't mind one bit…

Tsukimori played **Wind beneath the Wings **over and over…and even though he played it flawlessly like usual there was something he didn't like about it…he could feel that the way he played was filled with agitation, irritation and perhaps even slight anger…

Suddenly an image of Kaho flashed into his head…

And that made his playing somewhat louder…the irritation and confusion growing at each note…

**In the living room…**

His playing didn't go unnoticed by Hamai Misa…

"Anata…" **(Dear, I think it's used sometimes when addressing your spouse…)**

Tsukimori Jun **(is that what his name really is?? I' m not really sure…I just saw this in a fanfic that I read…so if it's not, please tell me!) **Nodded his head…

"His playing there's something wrong with it again…"

"That's right…it seems this time it's filled with irritation…"

"And it also seems confused…" his father added…

"Maybe if we play 'that' piece…" his mother suggested…

As if understanding just by saying 'that piece' Tsukimori Jun stood up from the couch and opened his violin case…

Hamai Misa smiled she also stood up and opened the piano…then after a smile and a nod to each other they began to play…

**Ave Maria…**

**Meanwhile…**

Tsukimori stopped playing…and listened as a different tone was heard all throughout the house…

_Mother and Father……playing…… Ave Maria? _He said quickly recognizing his mother's piano and his father's violin…and that familiar tone

He closed his eyes…and listened…

Ave Maria…a piece he treasured…

Then he put his violin under his chin, closed his eyes and began to play as well…

_That's right…why am I being confused about that…isn't the answer right here…when I play this piece…_

The couple in the living room instantly noticed another violin accompanying them…and a small smile crept on both their faces…

**The next day…P.E. class…**

Kaho found a letter on her shoebox locker…** (Just imagine that there are shoebox lockers I mean where do they put their gym shoes??)**

A small note was in between her gym rubber shoes…

_Come to the rooftop after school…alone…_

_Tsukimori Len_

Kaho read the note again checking again to see the name of the sender…

_Tsukimori-kun?_

Again today there was no practice during lunch and after class so she thougt…_Might as well go…wonder what he wants?_

**During Lunch…**

Tsukimori was practicing a piece…and it wasn't Wind Beneath the Wings…

**Well that's all skip to after school…**

Kaho walked up the stairs she turned the knob and she saw that Tsukimori was there already…holding his violin…

"Gomen, Tsukimori-kun…I'm late…aren't I?" she said walking to Tsukimori…

"Iie…I'm just early…"

"Ah….what was it you wanted?"

"Hino-san, I'd like to ask you something…." **(Just take the honorific as a sort of his usual formal way of speaking…)**

"Nani?" she asked smiling…

"Could we play Ave Maria…..together…" he said his face serious…

"Eh?"

"If you don't want to its ok…" he said his face showing a bit of irritation

"Iie, its ok with me…I just thought why all of a sudden?"

His face grew more irritated…

"Would you mind not asking so many questions…?"

Not wanting to anger Tsukimori… Kaho quickly took out her violin…

She tucked her violin under her chin and said…

"Ok…I'm ready…"

Tsukimori just nodded….

Then they played…

It came out beautifully…

**Meanwhile…**

Tsuchiura who was having a soccer game with his seniors heard the tone…

_Ave Maria?_

He stopped running and listened to it momentarily…until…

"Oi, Tsuchiura! Concentrate!" Sasaki yelled

Tsuchiura snapped out of it and began to run towards the ball again…

**Meanwhile…**

Fuyuumi and Shimizu who just got out of one of the practice rooms heard the piece as well…

Shimizu closed his eyes and smiled…

"That's definitely Kaho-sempai's music…"

Fuyuumi also smiled…

"That's right it's definitely Kaho-sempai's…"

"Tsukimori-sempai's music is also…nice…"

Fuyuumi just nodded and both of them continued to listen to the captivating duet…

**Meanwhile again…**

Hihara and Yunoki were already at the front gate…but they still heard the tune faintly…both of them stopped…

"What a beautiful tune…" Hihara muttered his eyes closed…

"Yeah…" Yunoki said smiling

**Back to Kaho and Tsukimori…**

The piece was coming to a finish…

Kaho and Tsukimori slowly opened their eyes…

"Sugoi! **(Amazing)**Tsukimori-kun didn't you think that was an amazing performance?!" she said amazed at how it came out…

**(Hmmm…if I had to describe it…remember their duet on that training camp…let me just say that maybe this was better…) **

"Y-yeah…" Tsukimori replied…

"Hino, do you understand why I played that piece with you?" Tsukimori said his eyes narrowing

"Eh?"

"This piece…it's an important piece to me…it's because this piece…it's what made me meet you…" he said looking at Kaho

Kaho's eyes widened and she could feel herself blushing…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Well…that's it…that's Tsukimori's confession I thought I should make it as plain as possible but somehow it became such a long chapter…anyways that's all and I know Tsukimori is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay OOC…


	29. love lesson no1,different kinds of love

Author's note

Author's note

Ok…I'm gonna say this now…it will take Kaho awhile to realize who she really likes among all of them…I guess in my opinion she needs a bit of experience…so expect a lot of characters and maybe some crossovers so introducing…**the love lessons chapters**…hehe…and sorry if I haven't updated for two days you see it's the last day of my freedom! (summer vacation) so I'm watching a marathon of all my favorite anime DVD'S…and thanks again to **ALL **the reviewers…

Chapter 28-Love Lesson no.1 the different kinds of love,

Kaho was on the roof practicing today…again Tsukimori and Tsuchiura suggested having individual practices…

But the problem was her playing was hardly nice…she made a lot of mistakes…when she managed to finish the piece she sighed…

_This piece is what made me meet you…_she remembered Tsukimori's short yet sincere words…

_It's true…this piece…it's something that I treasure but not as the same reason as Tsukimori-kun's I love this piece because it's the first piece that I ever played…and it holds such wonderful memories as well…_

"Hino Kahoko" Lili muttered seeing Kaho's distressed face from afar…

"I better go back…class is gonna start soon…" she said putting her violin back in its case

While walking…her thoughts traveled back to the problem that was making her so confused…

_It's true that everyone said I should give it some time…but I don't even know all about those heart-throbbing moments I see on my sister's soap operas…All those guys can make my heart beat their all bishounens!_

_What did they see in me anyway!?_

_As far as I know I'm pretty much average and ordinary…_

_My eyes are just gold pretty much common…my hair's just red…and somehow as far as I last checked I'm only about C or D cup…so why the hell??_

_And my figure is just ordinary although Yukari said that I have just the right figure it's not even close to a supermodel…and my complexion well I'm not even that white…so why??_

Then she sighed again…

**After class…on the way to the rooftop…**

Kaho took out her violin and tucked it under her chin…

"Now…concentrate…don't think about all those things…"

Then suddenly her violin moved on its own and was floating…

"Eh?"

Lili appeared…

"Hino Kahoko…you should take a break from playing the violin today…"

"Why…I need to practice..."

"It's not good to practice with mixed emotions…"

"Mixed emotions?"

"That's right…the truth is you're a bit confused aren't you?"

"Confused…I don't understand…"

"You're confused about your feelings…"

"And also of others feeling for you…" Lili continued…

"Others feelings…?"

"Because, Hino Kahoko, in your whole life you never experienced what they call in dramatic ways…the rapid beating of your heart…and I bet you don't even have a crush yet…"

"I do have a crush!" **(Refer to Ren Hojou in chapter 13 and 14)**

"But tell me you're heart never beated fast for him, right?"

"You just admire him…"

"You see love has many kinds and forms…"

"Kinds and forms?" Kaho repeated more confused…

"Like, love as a friend, love as a family, and many other kinds but the most complicated is the one you're experiencing right know…love, which you want to spend the rest of your life with…"

"Lili…"

"So you shouldn't be all depressed and worrying like that…just like music love is something you have to enjoy!" Lili said smiling

Kaho smiled…

"I know it happened

"Arigatou…Lili…"

"Then…I'll see you later, Hino Kahoko!" Lili said and with a wave of his wand he was gone…

_Aoi-kun…Tsuchiura-kun…Tsukimori-kun…Hihara-sempai and Yunoki-sempai…somehow I'll find out soon enough what kind of love I feel towards all of you…_

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Anyways…that's it…I can't really say when I'll be able to update since school starts tomorrow but it'll be pretty soon…and I know this chapter wasn't that good so flame me if you want to or whatever…


	30. no2the confused feeling called love

Author's note

Author's note

Sorry If I'm not updating two times a day…school has started and it's a good thing it's still all about introductions and stuff…and a message for **Mary **(anonymous reviewer) I'm glad that you like this story but for the confessions I'm purposely trying to delay Kaho's reaction and what she'll reply to their confessions….so sorry if you don't like that aspect…and for the dress well it's based on my imagination and the earring style are from the parakiss costume…and I promise I'll try to make this story better and as I said before I love crossovers so there'll be a crossover from NANA…in this chapter…guess who!?

Chapter 29-Love Lesson no.2, the confusing emotion…called Love

Kaho was on her way to the park today was a Saturday…

She chosed a place that overlooked the whole city…

Then she took out her violin…then she noticed somebody sitting there…he was wearing a cap so Kaho didn't see his face but he had a leather jacket and denim jeans with about 3 ear piercing on each ear…but you could see that he was pretty gloomy…

So instead of playing Wind Beneath the Wings she played, Gavotte…

_I hope somehow this song will make this person feel better…it always makes me feel better…_

The person instantly looked up and closed his eyes and listen carefully…

Before she knew it the person was standing and looking straight at her…

She opened her eyes and saw a smile form on the person's lips…

Then…a creaking sound suddenly came from the violin…that person's face made Kaho's eyes turn big and caused her to suddenly stop playing…a small blush crept on her cheeks…

_Ren Hojou!_

"What's wrong why did you stop playing?"

"It's just….you're……" Kaho was speechless…

"You recognize me?"

"Ren Houjou!" she blurted out…

"So you listen to Trapnest as well?"

Kaho nodded…

"Wow…I didn't think someone who plays the violin would have an interest in punk music…"

"The way you play the bass **(or was it guitar I'm not sure??)** is really nice, I also like the songs you compose" Kaho said regaining her composure…

"Really? Thanks I'm flattered…"

"Um…why are you here alone wouldn't it be bad if someone saw you?"

"Not that many people come here and if you think about it I'm not that popular…"

"Eh?"

"It's true me and the drum player Naoki are only known as side characters compared to Reira and Takumi…"

"Eh…really…"

"Yup…what's you're name, kid?"

_I guess I'm just a kid in his eyes…well yeah…I'm just 17 and he's already 20 what do I expect?_

"Um…Hino Kahoko…"

"Hino-chan…would you mind spending the day with me?"

"Eh!?"

"Just think of it as thanks for that song that you played…" Ren said smiling

Kaho blushed and nodded…

As expected from a rich musician Ren took her to expensive looking shops…and finally they settled at a café…

Ren put on his cap and shades to hide himself….

When they were seated…Kaho smiled…

"Hey why are you smiling so much?"

"It's because I never thought I could spend a day with THE Ren Hojou…"

_You just admire him…_she remembered Lili's words…

"Ren-san, can I ask you a question?" Kaho said her face serious

"Nani?"

"Do you know the difference between admiring and loving?" Kaho said her face turning a bit gloomy

Ren's eyes widened a bit...

"That's a pretty hard question…"

Then Kaho looked Ren in the eye seeing that he too was getting serious about the question…

"Why d'ya ask?"

"Because……you know I always thought that I really liked you, Ren-san but a friend of mine said that it looks like I just really admire you…"

"Well by the looks of it your friend is right…"

"Eh, why is that?"

"I'm not an expert with love or like but loving someone is definitely not like that…or at least that's how I don't think it's suppose to be…"

Kaho's face showed confusion in Ren's words…

"Do you know the reason why I was sitting there alone?"

Kaho shook her head…

"I had a fight with my girlfriend…"

"Eh! You have a girlfriend!"

"Don't act so surprised…"

"Uwaah….she must be really pretty…"

"Everyone said she was…"

"Wow is she a celebrity too?"

Ren lowered his voice almost in a whisper and said…

"Do you know, Blast?"

"Hai…it's the band that you're going against in the music awards, right?"

"Do you know Nana Osaki?"

Kaho nodded…

"Well yeah that's my girl!"

"But she'd get pretty mad if I addressed her in such a term…"

_I see…this shouldn't surprise me…after all Nana-san's so pretty and she has such a nice figure as well…but why I thought if I heard such news like this I would be sad but somehow I don't feel anything like that…_

"Um…do you mind if I asked what you fought over?"

"We were fighting about whether we should get married or not…"

_Marriage, Already!? _Kaho thought as she blushed yet again…

"But you know I think I know the reason why she got mad…you see love is a lot different from just simple admiring…I'm going to be perfectly honest I want to keep Nana by my side…because there was one time when she asked me a question…"

"A question?" Kaho asked very curious…

"If I die would you die with me…" Ren repeated how Nana exactly said those words…

Kaho's eyes widened at the blunt question

"And you know what I said 'yes'" Ren said

"And this padlock that I wear on my neck is proof of that…" he said holding the padlock necklace on his neck…

"You see love is a lot more evil than simple admiring…there's a point where you even want to put a leash on the one you love so that he or she will only belong to you…"

"I see…"

"But Nana's not like that…she won't allow herself to become anyone's she lives for herself and herself alone…not for anyone else…I guess maybe that's what made me like her so much…"

"She's such a strong willed person" Kaho said instantly admiring how Ren described her…

"Arigatou, Ren-san… I somehow understand better…"

"Drop the –san Ren's fine"

"Tell me Hino-chan do you love anyone right now?"

Kaho blushed…since she saw how Ren was perfectly honest with her it was just fair that she be honest as well…

"Well…as of know…there are 5 people who are very special to me I just can't guess yet if what I feel for one of them is love…"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon…" Ren said smiling

"Hai!"

**+-END-+**

Author's note

I dunno with you people but I liked this chapter somehow…so tell me was it okay? I don't really know…how to continue this with all these love lessons I wonder what idea I'll come up with next…And again I can't guarantee when I'll be able to update next…again, thanks to **ALL ** the reviewers…and to anonymous reviewers would you mind giving me your email address when you review so I can reply to you…


	31. Early Preparations

Author's note

Author's note

Even though I said that I won't be able to update that often it looks like I'll be able to update this week since it's still all those orientation stuff…I'm glad people didn't dislike me using Ren Hojou…hehe…anyways I'd like you to vote if you're interested that is…on the poll for who Kahoko Hino should end up with…I'm just really curious to who's really the most popular guy…check it out on my profile…

Chapter 30-Early Preparations

After awhile it was almost time for the 3rd yrs. Graduation it was in less than two weeks….

But nobody would really know who exactly would happen in that remaining two weeks…

"Kaji Aoi-kun, please come to the conference room in the music department during lunch…I repeat Kaji Aoi-kun please come to the conference room during lunch" The principal announced to the whole school just before classes started…

**Gen-ed Department…**

**Class 2-5…**

_Kaji? Isn't that the piano genius? _Tsuchiura thought

**Class 2-2**

_I wonder why isn't that where were supposed to meet later as well…why is Aoi-kun gonna be there too??_ Kaho thought

**Meanwile music department**

**Class 2-A**

"Me?" Kaji said out loud pointing to himself

Tsukimori who was right next to him looked at him for awhile…

_Why is he going to be there too…he's got nothing do to with _the_ graduation performances? _Tsukimori thought…

**Skip to during lunch…music department conference room…**

"Ok I just came to inform everyone that your performances will be next week…" Kanazawa said…

"Hey Kanadeka-sensei, why did you call me here too!?" Aoi blurted out

"It's Kanazawa! And the principle called you not me…"

"He wants you to perform as well…" Kanazawa finished…

"Me?"

Kaho's face instantly became excited…

"Sugoi! Aoi-kun!"

"Kaho…" Aoi said now looking at Kaho…

"So do you accept?" Kanazawa said…

"Yeah…sure…" Aoi said a bit unsurely…

"So…that's all I just wanted to inform all of you and Kaji you'll be performing by yourself…" Kanazawa said

"Yeah, I don't mind" Aoi said now smiling

"So you should introduce yourselves to Aoi after all you'll all be performing on the same stage…Aoi you should introduce yourself too…" Kanazawa said grinning that he had said something teacher-like…

Tsuchiura started off…

"Hi Tsuchiura Ryoutarou…class 2-5 from the regular department…play the piano…it's nice to finally meet the piano genius…"

"Don't flatter me so much…I bet we're just at equal levels…" Aoi said getting embarrassed at his formal title…

"Yunoki Azuma…from class 3-B…I play the flute nice to meet you" Yunoki said flashing his usual smile

"From the same class…Hihara Kazuki! I play the trumpet nice to meet ya!"

"Um…Fuyuumi Shouko class 1-A…desu…I play the clarinet…nice to meet you Kaji-sempai…"

"yawns…Class 1-B Shimizu…Keiichi desu…I play the cello…nice to meet you…sempai…" he said looking at Aoi's red tie to make sure he was really a third or second year…

Tsukimori was the only one not introducing himself but he just didn't say anything his arms crossed…

"Hey…Tsukimori you're next…" Kanazawa said

"No need to introduce himself…he's Tsukimori Len and as far as I know he plays the violin…like Kaho…right,classmate?" Aoi said smiling

Tsukimori's glare at him just became worst…

"I'm Aoi Kaji I play the piano...I'm Kaho's friend…hope we all get along" he said drapping one of his hands on Kaho's shoulder…

_There's no way in hell we'll be friends…if you don't take that arm off…and if you don't stop calling her KAHO! _The 4 boys thought mentally…as in really mentally that they're not even aware of it…

**Skip to after school…**

Tsukimori, Tsuchiura and Kaho were going to practice in one of the practice rooms there they saw somebody using the piano inside…

It was Aoi and he was playing **Musette **by **Johann Sebastian Bach (haha believe it or not this is a real composition that I researched!)**

When Aoi opened his eyes and he saw the three at the door he instantly stopped and signaled for them to come in….

"Just as expected...you're really good…" Tsuchiura complimented…

"Thanks…you're gonna use this practice room…?" he asked

"Isn't that obvious?" Tsukimori said raising his eyebrow…

"Well I better go…" Aoi said…

"Then if you have nothing more business…"

"Wait!" Kaho interrupted Tsukimori's words

"What?" Aoi said looking at Kaho

"I want you to play one more piece for me..."

"If you want a piece Tsuchiura can play it…I'm wasting your practice time…" Aoi said looking at Kaho with narrowed eyes…

"No! The feeling will be different if Tsuchiura-kun played it…and that piece wouldn't suit him…"

And those words stabbed Tsuchiura right at the heart…_ouch…_he said mentally

"Fine…one piece wouldn't hurt…" Aoi said smiling and finally giving in…

"Arigatou! Then Waltz of the Flowers** (in case you're wondering that piece was composed by Peter I. Tschaikovsky haha…again this is pure research…) **Kaho said smiling innocently…

Instead of replying Aoi's smile became less goofy and turned more sincere he nodded and began to play…

**+-Flashback-+-Kaho is about 10 and Kaji is about 11**

Kaho was crying again today she hurt her knee again when she was running to the Kaji residence…

"Kaho, what's wrong?

"My knee hurts…"

"We'll treat it, don't cry anymore okay…" Mrs. Kaji said smiling and wiping Kaho's tears

After finishing treating it Kaho looked at her knees there were already 3 band-aids on each knee…

"Aoi…why don't you play a song to make Kaho feel better?" Mrs. Kaji said smiling at her son…

Aoi nodded and walked to the upright piano and played Waltz of the Flowers…

+-**End of Flasback-+**

_Somehow the way he plays it is still the same as before comforting and gentle _Kaho thought…

_Aoi-kun always made me feel better with his piano-playing…this piece brings a lot of memories…_ Kaho thought as tears slowly crept down her cheeks as the piece came to an end…

"O-Oi…" Tsuchiura said…

"Ah…Gomen…" Kaho said getting a handkerchief from her pocket…_Oh no where did I put my strawberry handkerchief…_she thought as she dag more into the pocket of her skirt…

Then a hand with a handkerchief with a simple blue color reached out to Kaho…

Kaho looked to see where it came from and was surprised that it was from Tsukimori…

"Take it" was all Tsukimori said…

Kaho nodded and replied…a simple "Arigatou…"

Aoi stood up and said

"Ah as I thought Kaho's still a crybaby…" he said in a joking voice trying to lighten up the mood

"Am not!" Kaho said pouting

And all 3 again said mentally that they were not even aware of it because they said it soo mentally…_damn…how cute…_

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Hehe…I don't know about you but this chapter was really hard to write…especially the flashback and stuff…I know somehow their turning OOC but what can I do…again if you're interested vote on whom she should end up with…and Shimizu's not included, ok? Well that's all thanks again to the reviewers! I can't believe I actually reached a hundered plus!


	32. Before the party and the final lesson

Author's note

Author's note

Finally it's time for the much awaited graduation party!! Part 1 of course there's still a part two of …hehe…and just because Kaho is gonna be Yunoki's date don't expect much to happen between the two of them…since like I said I put this in the character category in ALL…anyways here's the chapter…

Chapter 31-Before the Party and the last love lesson…

It was finally the day before the 3rd yrs. Graduation…

Kaho, Tsukimori and Tsuchiura practiced Wind beneath the Wings for the last time…before going home…

Strangely nothing had changed from before all of them confessed…everything was somehow still…NORMAL…of course there were awkward moments…even before they confessed there were already awkward moments… but besides that there were no other problems…the boys had kept their promise to Kaho…even though they said it in different ways…

The message that they wanted all to say was simply…**I'll wait no matter how long and I'll accept whatever answer you give me…**

And that's what made Kaho guiltier…

Yunoki and Hihara were graduating and leaving Seiso…so she wanted to tell them her decision before they leave…

And as for her fellow second years there were her precious friends…

No all of them were precious…but she didn't know what kind of feelings of preciousness she felt for each of them…

**The next day…the day of the graduation…**

Kaho looked at her clock when she woke up she didn't need to be in the school at least before 5pm…

"Kaho! Telephone!" her sister called from downstairs…

"I forgot its Saturday today…" she said looking at the calendar…

She went down not even bothering to fix her messed up hair…

"Hey! Kahoko…at least fix your hair!" her mother yelled…

"Hai, hai…" she said as her sister handed her the phone…

"Ne, Kaho…who's this Yunoki, huh? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Iie…he's just my sempai…" Kaho said yawning before taking the phone…

_Ouch…just a sempai, huh?_ Yunoki thought

"Moshi moshi…" **(hello)** Kaho said her voice still dull…

"Hey Hino…you're certainly a tight sleeper…your sister even had to yell…" she heard Yunoki's darker voice on the other line

_What an unpleasant way to wake up…_Kaho thought…

"What did you want, sempai?" Kaho said trying to be friendly…

"I'll pick you up at about 4pm later…"

"Why?"

"To dress you and the store clerk there wanted to be the one to do your make-up, right?"

"Oh…yeah…the dress"

"Idiot you don't even remember that well see you..." he said and the other line went dead…

_He calls me an idiot…really what a pleasant morning_…she thought sarcastically

"Hey, Kaho I heard something about a dress…" her sister said

"Don't tell me you're picking a…WEDDING DRESS!!" her mother said joining her sister...

"It's nothing like that!" Kaho said blushing at what her mother was suggesting…

**But they didn't listen…**

"My baby girl's growing up…" her mother said happily…

"You're so unfair…but anyways I'm happy for you! Congratulations!" her sister said patting her on the back…

"Ohayou" two voices said in unison it was Kaho's father with her brother who was still a bit sleepy…

"Anata…Kaho's getting married" her mother said hugging her husband

"MARRIED!" her father said

"Like I said it's not like that!!"

**Again they're not listening**

"I can't believe anyone would marry this type of girl" her brother, Kuniharu Hino **(just imagine that's her brother's name) **said…

"Aniki! I said it's not like that…hey what do you mean this type of girl?!"

**Next it was father's turn…**

"Kahoko Hino…I can't believe you're getting married without telling me first…and it was just yesterday when you were pulling my toot when we were taking a bath together when you were about 3 or 4 years old …and you even asked why you didn't have a like that…and then I would tell you you'd get one when you get older…"**(you know what the toot means…)**

Kaho blushed…

"Oto-san!"

"Anata…she's already at the age where she can pull someone else's toot"

"No way! Kahoko not yet! And don't tell me that you're already toot" **(c'mon you know what I mean by this also)**

Kaho blushed even darker this time

"For the hundredth time…it's NOT like that!!" she said and all this started from a single phone call from her sempai…

**Skip to 4pm…**

Yunoki's car was waiting outside…

Kaho went outside she was in a simple long-flowing skirt and a plain blouse…she sighed as she went into the car…

"Konnichiwa…Hino-san…" Yunoki said with his usual smile and he was already in an elegant black tuxedo

"K-Konnichiwa"

**At the shop last time…**

"Kahoko…you're back…" Yukari said she was the one to greet her…

"Konnichiwa…Yukari…"

"You need help with your dress don't worry I'll make you beautiful for today" she said smiling then she drags Kaho to the large dressing room once again…

Kaho started to remove her clothes…

"Ne, Kahoko?"

"Hai?"

"Tell me do you have a boyfriend?"

"Iie"

"So you're really not together with the rich guy over there…"

"No…"

"But don't you like him?"

"I'm not sure…" Kaho said

"What about you Yukari don't you have a boyfriend?" Kaho said trying to dodge the subject

"Well I had one before…"

"Before?"

"Yes…before we went separate ways…his name was George Koizumi…"

"He was an idealist who wanted to make unique clothes…"

"So he was designer?"

"Yes…and one day he and his friends asked me to model for them…"

"Sugoi!"

"For me at that time it wasn't I was totally absorbed in my studies…I was about your age then…"

"But George made me realize what I truly want…"

"What you truly want…"

"He thought me a lot of things I became independent and I matured quite a lot…"

"And that's why I opened this shop…"

"But…why did you break up you two seemed like a perfect couple…"

"Well…in the end he went to pursue his dreams In Paris with a friend…and he even asked me to come with him…"

"You didn't go?"

"The hell I didn't!" Yukari blurted out

"Ehehe…" Kaho laughed sheepishly at Yukari's reaction

"You know what I said to him…You're an idiot! You know you're the one who made me into an independent bitch…and now you're asking me to come with you…you're seriously retarted! I said that to his face

Kaho laughed…

"But he smiled and even said…"

"That's the Yukari I know…"

Kaho smiled...and then realized something _and that's why I opened this shop? didn't Yukari say that?_

"Eh! Yukari you're the manager!"

"Yup!" Yukari said pointing to her nametag…

By this time Kaho had put on the dress already and Yukari was helping her with the zipper…

Then she sat down and Yukari started to do her hair again…

"Kahoko…"

"Hai?"

"Kahoko…I can tell you also love someone…very deeply the way you react make it obvious…"

Kaho's face turned into a slight frown…

"I guess you're right, Yukari but…I don't know who exactly I love…"

Yukari smiled…

"You know this dress was the dress I wore when I modeled for them…"

"Really…then why are you letting me wear it?"

"Because I saw a bit of myself in you…confused about love…Kahoko you just need to listen to your heart and the answer will come…don't deny what you're heart is saying…that's what I did at first when I made myself believe that I didn't love George…"

Kaho smiled…at how honest and friendly Yukari was and smiled and nodded…

By the time she was finish even though it was already the second time Yunoki saw her he somehow thought 'silently' of course that she was beautiful…

And he smiled but somehow this time it wasn't fake…

He offered his hand and said…

"May I escort the beautiful lady"

Kaho took his hand…

And when everyone saw here at the party…all eyes were on her…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Sorry for the bad words…somehow I needed those for effect and the part of the marriage part that's just for comedy sorry if it's lame! Hehe…couldn't think of anything else to put and now I'm sure about this one I won't be able to update this story for awhile still thinking on who she'll end up with…


	33. The Person My Heart Chooses

Author's note

Author's note

First of all thanks to those who voted on the poll somehow that helped me a lot to decide better…and finally confirm that 'HE' really is the one suited for Kahoko Hino you'll find out who HE is in this chapter…I spent a lot of time on this chapter since I wanted to make it one of the most special ones…and part of this will be a songfic…as well…so to all the reviewers I just wanna say **THANK YOU SO MUCH **I've never made a story with so many reviews…And without further adieu…here's the next chapter…

Chapter 32-The Person My Heart Chooses

Everyone's eyes were on Kaho and Yunoki…one of Kaho's arms was wrapped around Yunoki's and Yunoki did the same and wrapped his arm on Kaho's arm as well…

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura who where arguing about how they should present themselves on stage and stopped their argument…

Hihara who was eating some cake stopped eating and looked at Kaho…

Aoi who was fixing his tie he also stopped what he was doing and stared at them…

"Why is everyone looking this way?" Kaho said a bit nervous with all the eyes on her…

"It's because you look really pretty" Yunoki said with his usual smile…but truly there was a part of that smile that was sincere…

Fuyuumi and Shimizu approached Kaho and Yunoki…

"Kaho-sempai you look so pretty"

"Arigatou, Fuyuumi-chan…that dress looks good on you as well…"

"Yes…indeed…" Shimizu said

Fuyuumi was wearing…yes the outfit in the opening theme…but eliminate the shoes…she's wearing sandals with heels and she had blue colored clips on her head and blue pearl earrings…

Fuyuumi just blushed…

"Hino-san as much as I liked to dance and escort you for the whole night the performances will begin soon…" Yunoki said

"Yeah…that's right…I need to go find…Tsukimori-kun and Tsuchiura-kun as well…" Kaho replied…_he's really good with covering up that attitude…_

Oh and in case you're wondering all the guys are wearing yes…again the white suits from the opening theme…so they all have the same clothes…

"Kazuki…" Yunoki said as he approached Hihara…

"Azuma…you're date….she's really…pretty…" Hihara said smiling

"Arigatou…" was all Yunoki said

Meanwhile Kaho…

She approached Tsukimori and Tsuchiura…

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura continued to stare at her…

"What?"

"Iie…" Tsukimori said looking away…his face still expressionless…

"I just thought you're the type who really can look good with the right clothes…" Tsuchiura said

"Ryou!" Kaho said pouting…

Tsuchiura laughed…

"I'm just joking chill out, Kaho…"

Tsukimori who was feeling that somehow he was being taunted with the first name basis was gonna ask a question…when…

"Kaho!!" Another voice said and hugged Kaho from the back…

"A-Aoi-kun…don't surprise me like that…"

"Gomen, then he also stared at Kaho with one of his hands under his chin…

"What?" Kaho said raising an eyebrow…

"Iia…I just thought somehow you don't look like Kaho it's like you're possessed by a beautiful model or something…"

"Hidoi!"

Ok…Tsukimori admitted he was getting a bit annoyed…why is it that these two piano freaks could call her Kaho…somehow it was unfair…

"Hino, if you're done could we get ready for the performance…" he said with a bit of harshness in his voice…

"Ah…gomen…" Kaho said bowing…

**Meanwhile…**

"Fuyuumi-san"

"What is it, Shimizu-kun?"

"Well everyone who's together is doing that…" Shimizu said pointing to one couple one of their arms intertwined…

"That?" Fuyuumi said blushing

"Why don't we try it since we did go together…?" Shimizu said extending his arm…

"Y-Yeah…"

"HEY EVERYONE! TO ALL THE FINALLY COLLEGE STUDENTS AND THEIR DATES!" the emcee said

"Now tonight before we have some rocking fun first of all let's hear some classics!" he said…

"To the performers please come up the stage…"

Hearing their names everyone went up the backstage at that time…

Hihara finally took the chance to say something

"Kaho-chan…you look really pretty!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu…" she said blushing…

_Here's another one…_Tsukimori thought…but kept it to himself…

"Okay the first performers' freshmen, Fuyuumi Shouko and Shimizu Keiichi performing Saint Saens composition, Le Cygne

"Shall we go?" Shimizu said looking at Fuyuumi with a smile which held much more expression than his usual face…

"Hai" Fuyuumi said with much more confidence then her usual voice…

Then they walked to the stage, bowed and started to perform…

Kaho smiled…

"Is it just me or did those two get closer?"

"So it seems" Yunoki said

Kaho closed her eyes and listened…

_What Harmony…the clarinet and the cello create such a unique tune…_she said as the piece was reaching its middle part…

When they finished they bowed and smiled at each other for a second and went back to the backstage…

"That was an amazing performance" Kaho said with a smile…

"Arigatou gozaimasu…" Fuyuumi said

"Arigato, Kaho-sempai"

"Next, new student second year Kaji Aoi performing a Bach composition…Musette"

All the girls clapped…Kaji-kun!! They yelled…

"My turn, huh?"

"Good luck Aoi-kun…"

"Yeah" Aoi said winking at Kaho…

Aoi waved to all his admirers on the stage and sat on the piano…

His playing was different from Tsuchiura which was serious he played it with a smile on his face…

Kaho closed her eyes again and listened with a smile…

_Aoi-kun…somehow his piano playing is the same as before…even though this piece isn't as happy as the others it carries his happy and carefree attitude…_

As the piece was coming to a finish…Kaho still looked at Aoi with a smile…

"Hino…" a voice interrupted…

"You should get your violin out…"

"Yeah, gomen…Tsukimori-kun…"

Aoi took a bow and wished Kaho good luck…

"Next, second years, Hino Kahoko, Tsukimori Len and Tsuchiura Ryoutarou performing Wind Beneath the Wings…"

"It's our turn…" Tsuchiura said

Kaho and Tsukimori nodded and they walked to the stage…

The three nodded to each other then began to play…

_I shouldn't get nervous…_Kaho thought…and some of her notes wavered Tsukimori and Tsuchiura noticed it but the audience didn't seem to notice…

_What's important is the message your song is expressing _Kaho remembered Tsuchiura's words she smiled and played then her notes came out much better…

Then they bowed and went backstage…

"Sorry…" Kaho said

"It's ok, you were just nervous…" Tsuchiura comforted

"No it isn't" Tsukimori interrupted…

"And last but not the least our fellow graduates…Yunoki Azuma and Hihara Kazuki performing March another piece by Bach…

"It's our turn…" Hihara said smiling

Yunoki nodded…

While they played the conversation backstage continued…

"Gomen…" Kaho said…

"A simple sorry won't do you can't always be nervous it was a good thing that I was able to cover up your flaws…or else the whole performance would have been ruined…" Tsukimori said his voice harsh…

"Hey, Tsukimori you don't need to be that harsh…" Aoi said

"Yeah…she was just nervous…" Tsuchiura said…

"Will you always use that excuse?" Tsukimori said

"I wouldn't like to perform with someone like that…" he continued

Kaho's eyes widened her eyes were getting watery from Tsukimori's words…

"What did you say?!" Tsuchiura said grabbing Tsukimori's collar…

"Careful with what you say Tsukimori" Aoi said

Kaho couldn't say anything…she didn't want to rely on Tsuchiura and Aoi for help…

"Tsukimori-kun…I'm sorry if you don't want to perform with someone who makes a lot of flaws…but…I…wouldn't want to perform with someone…who's only concerned about the level of the performance!" she was on the verge of tears…

"Kaho…" Aoi said

By this time Yunoki and Hihara had finished and were walking to the backstage…

They managed to hear some of the conversations…

"The level of the performance is the whole point of a performance…you should fix that naïve way of thinking…" Tsukimori said as he went down the backstage with his violin case…_Why am I saying such things…_he thought to himself…

Then Kaho began to cry she put her hands on her face to hide her tears…

"Oi, Kaho don't mind that guy he looks like he's in a bad mood" Tsuchiura said

"Yeah, he's probably constipated again!" Aoi said trying to lighten up the mood…

Kaho continued to hide her tears while that comment earned Aoi a smack on the head from Tsuchiura…

Fuyuumi handed her a handkerchief…

Kaho flashed a weak smile and accepted after awhile she calmed down and everyone went back to the party area everyone was there except Tsukimori…

**Meanwhile Tsukimori is…**

He was in the school garden…he thought about all the somewhat cruel things he said to Kaho..._I was releasing my irritation on her…_

**Back to the party…**

"OK EVERYONE IT'S TIME FOR WHAT EVERYONE'S BEEN WAITING FOR OUR SPECIAL GUEST BAND, BLACK STONES OR BLAST FOR SHORT IS HERE TO ROCK THE PARTY!" the emcee said…

_Black stones? _All the music students thought none had heard of the punk bad yet…

Suddenly Kaho's face lightened up…

"Blast!" she shouted…

And indeed on the stage was Nana Osaki with her bandmates…Yasu, Nobu and Shin…

Nana held her microphone with her scarf attached to it…

"HI EVERYONE WE'RE BLAST!!"

All the gen-ed students shouted and cheered…

The girls a mix of Yasu, Nobu ans Shin

While the guys cheered for Nana…

_Who the hell?? _The music students thought…

"OKAY…WE KNOW THIS IS THE TIME OF OUR LIVES WHERE EVERYONE HAS THEIR FIRST LOVES…HECK I MET MY FIRST LOVE WHEN I WAS ABOUT 18…SO HERE'S A SONG FROM OUR ALBUM…LISTEN TO YOUR HEART!!" Nana shouted…

And the crowd went wild…

_Waah…it's really Nana…just as Ren said she really is amazing…_Kaho thought…

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**_

Nana began…

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
**_

_**you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark**_

Suddenly Kaho remembered Ren's words to her…

_I'm sure you'll find out soon…_he said…_Will I really? _she thought unsurely…

_Kahoko…I can tell you also love someone…very deeply the way you react make it obvious…_she remembered Yukari's words…as well…_who do I love??_

_**listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you**_

_Listen to my heart? _Kaho thought…

_**  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do**_

_Nothing to do but listen to my heart…didn't Yukari also say that…_

_**  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye  
**_

_That's right…I should be completely sure, right?_

_**sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**_

_Fight? _She suddenly remembered the recent one she had with Tsukimori

_**the **__**precious moments**__** are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams**_

_**listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye  
**_

It was the chorus once again…and to Kaho it seems that this song was pushing her to finally make her decision….

_Before I say…I don't love him is that what it's saying…_

_**and there are voices  
that want to be heard**_

_That's right…everyone wants me to return their feelings…_

_**  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind **_

_**  
**__But I can just choose one, right?_

_**listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**_

_That's right…just listen…and you'll find out…_

_**Listen to your heart...mm..m **_

The song was coming to an end

_**  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**_

_**  
**__That's right…and I only noticed it now…I've gotta find him fast…_

Kaho said standing up and she ran…not even knowing how to express it to that person…still carrying her violin case…

Finally she found him…he was alone in the garden…playing…

_Ave Maria…_Kaho thought as she quickly took out her violin and began to play along with him…

He instantly noticed another violin he opened his eyes to see Kaho playing as well…

And for the first time or maybe for the first time in a long time…Len Tsukimori smiled…

**Meanwhile…**

Blast was gonna perform another song when they heard the two violins everyone quickly looked to where it came from…

Everyone was shocked to see Tsukimori and Kaho playing Ave Maria…

And again if the one in the training camp was GOOD and the one last time was BETTER this was definitely THE BEST…

Everyone closed their eyes to listen…even Nana and her bandmates…

Nana smiled…

**+-Flashback-+**

"Hey, why did you decide to make up today?" Nana said as Ren entered their apartment…

"An angel with a violin convinced me…" Ren said smiling as she remembered Kaho…

"An angel?!" Nana said raising an eyebrow and holding one of Ren's ears…

"Calm down…she played a song…a song that somehow awakened me to how silly I was being…I wasn't cheating on you!"

"He, really, huh?" Nana said wondering who was the angel that fixed everything was…

"And you know she seemed like she had love problems…"

"She must be really pretty if that's the case"

"Hey don't say that you know I also had love problems when we first dated I seriously thought you were cheating on me on Yasu or Nobu…"

Nana laughed

**+-End of Flashback-+**

_An angel, huh?_ Nana thought as she looked at Kaho…_Thank you…_

As the piece came to an end…

Nana held her microphone again…

"OKAY…THE TWO VIOLIN PLAYING COUPLE THERE WHO STOLE THE SPOTLIGHT FROM US WHY DON'T YOU TRY VOICING OUT EVERYTHING NOW!"

This caused Kaho to blush…and everyone to chatter…

_It's now or never! _ Kaho thought…

Hesitantly she approached Tsukimori…

"Tsukimori-kun…I'm sorry I made so many mistakes and sorry for saying such harsh things…"

"Iie…I'm sorry as well" Tsukimori said…

"And….. Tsukimori-kun?"

"Nani?" Tsukimori said looking curiously at Kaho and raising one of his eyebrows it had become a habit that he couldn't avoid anymore…

"Well…you see…the truth is…I also…no…I mean…" _My voice is shaking _Kaho thought…

_Please somehow understand…_

"The truth is…I…Me too…I…also…" Then Tsukimori put one of his hands on the small of her back and hugged her and buried his head on her hair…

Kaho's eyes widened…

"I understand" Was all Tsukimori said…

Kaho buried her face on his tux and cried…tears of joy or tears of relief she wasn't sure but it was surely happy tears…

Nana smiled

"LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR THE HAPPY COUPLE!" and everyone clapped

And even Aoi, Tsuchiura, Yunoki and Hihara clapped with smiles on their faces…

Tsukimori and Kaho broke apart after awhile after seeing the many eyes on them…

And before it could get more awkward…

Yunoki approached them…

"May I have just one dance?" Yunoki said…

Kaho looked at Tsukimori as if asking for approval he nodded

Kaho took Yunoki's hand

After that…

Hihara asked her next…

"My turn!!"

Next Tsuchiura…

Then Aoi…

Then cute little Shimizu who after dancing with her approached Fuyuumi next…

Then finally Tsukimori…

He extended his hand…

Kaho nodded…

As they lead the last dance…for the night…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Phew! This is probably the longest chapter that I ever made imagine this took up 12 pages in MS WORD…again thanks to **ALL **the reviewers…special thanks to **cookiepie05 **for the lyrics of Listen to your Heart I hope you don't mind that I used it as Blast's song…and I hope I didn't disappoint everyone in this chapter…and yes I know they're OOC but that's what happens when you somehow fall In love, right?? and by the way I'm changing Kaho's b-day to May I hope nobody minds…THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER!! Again not sure when I'll be able to update…


	34. First Night as a Couple

Author's note

Author's note

Waah!! I'm so happy that it reached 100+…and just to answer the questions of the people who asked…IT IS NOT YET OVER…I mean I know you noticed this THERE WASN'T A KISSING SCENE, RIGHT?? hehe…I plan to make all those yada yada very very special!! And to those who didn't like the crossovers sorry I'm fond of doing those so you'll have to get used to it…and as I said even though Len and Kahoko are together it doesn't mean that this story will stop from being slow-progressing…anyways…I'm sorry to those who were hoping that Kaho would end up with someone else let me just give you at least 10 reasons why Kaho and Len should be together…

**If you don't wanna read this just scroll down…I'm telling you this is what boredom can do to a person…**

1. The Violin Romance which was a story of two violinists in love…fits them both I mean what don't you get by VIOLIN, huh??

2. The piece that Len played Ave Maria was her favorite piece…so duh…

3.And I watched the last episode and didn't Kaho say something when Len was performing…**It draws near my heart…it echoes in my heart…**or something like that I just now it had my heart so that was like saying my heart's beating fast or something like that…

4. Wasn't Len one of the most changed or moved by Kaho…like when he finally understands his mother's words, Music is something you have to enjoy and let others enjoy as well…and when he was able to play with much more emotion or simply plain fun, right??

5. It's also vice versa since Kaho was also affected by Len a lot…like it was because of Len that she learned what an amazing instrument the violin was…and when he was the one who gave her countless doubts like that part when she almost quit playing the violin…aww…they affected each other…kawaii!!

6. And speaking of that time when she almost quit, didn't Len share with her such a sad and angst story…and he told that so honestly that must mean he's opened up a bit to her

7. And in the last parts episodes…didn't you realize that Kaho and Len were together a lot like at that time during the beach, when they repaired her violin…it's like the author's saying, it's obvious by these episodes, right??

8. And oh yeah just a little follow up note THAT RYOU AND LEN ARE REALLY DESTINED RIVALS…(not only for Hino's heart) did you realize something, in the last selection didn't Len perform a Paganini composition while Ryou performed a Liszt composition…and wasn't the story that Liszt heard Paganini's performance he wanted to become 'Paganini of the Piano'…and didn't Ryou become inspired to join concours because of seeing one of Len's performance??

9. Hehe…and fictionally…didn't I make the name of her first crush here Ren as well??

10. THEY'RE JUST PLAIN PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER, OKAY??

**Anyways enough about that here's the story…**

Chapter 33-First Night as a Couple…

Len and Kaho were alone…

They were sitting at a bench…far away from the crowd…the crowd that had seen them hugging just a few minutes ago…

One of Kaho's hand was on the bench the other was on her lap…

Suddenly one of Len's hands was on top of her hand on the bench…

Kaho looked at Len he was looking away but it was obvious that he knew what he was doing…

Then Len faced her…and that caused her to blush…

"Um…well…"

Len smiled maybe a half-smile they're faces were inches apart when…

Click!

A click and a flash of a camera…

They quickly pulled away…Len showed a face of irritation as he looked at the brunette which owned the camera…

Amou grinned…

"Amou-san!"

"Ya! Hino-chan…sorry it seems I interrupted something"

_Then why don't you go now so we could continue? _Len thought…

Kaho stood up from the bench…Len did the same…

"Why are you here, Amou-san?"

"Didn't you notice me I was taking pictures of all your performances and after that I was busy with the third year's grad pictures…"

"But then again I do need pictures from the performers…" And her camera clicked again…

**(And if you're wondering what Amou's wearing again outfit for the opening theme…)**

"Isn't the party over yet?" Kaho asked yawning…

"No it's far from over; I hear another band Is coming alongside Blast…" Amou said…

"Another one?" Kaho asked now she was curious…

"Trapnest…" Amou said…

Kaho's eyes widened without even turning to look at Len she ran…

"Wait…Hino…" Len tried to say but she was already running…

Amou grinned again…and approached Len with a picture in one hand

"You know I'd be nice if everyone sees this at the school paper" She showed Len the picture of their almost kiss…

Len frowned…

"It's none of your business" and with that he left as well…following Kaho…

Then he spotted her but she was still running…

Len looked at to who she was running at or rather who…

His eyes showed slight irritation as she approached…Ren and his other bandmates…

**Kaho is…**

"Ren!" she said waving to them…

"Hey there Hino!" Ren replied…

Takumi put one of his shoulders on Ren's neck…

"Hey you, do you really have a hobby of having girls younger than you…"

"You've got it wrong…and….you're choking me!" Takumi let go…

"I'll tell Nana about this!" Naoki said

"You've got it wrong I just happened to meet Ren and I met him it's an honor to see all the members of Trapnest…" Kaho said blushing…_It's the real Trapnest the complete! _

"It's nice to meet you too! " was the first one to speak and he held Kaho's hand

Len's eyebrows knitted…_Too close…_

"Ne, what's your name, cutie?" Naoki asked…

"Um…Hino Kahoko…"

"Then can I call you Kahoko?"

"Hai…Naoki-san"

"Naoki's fine!"

"N-Naoki…" Kaho said hesitantly

"Ne ne, Kahoko do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well…I guess…."

"You don't?!" Naoki said…

"Well…not exactly…"

"Naoki stop it you're confusing her!" Reira said

"No I'm not so Kahoko do you have a boyfriend?!"

"Well…I…." Kaho didn't know what to answer…she wanted to blurt out YES! But who knows if she was even Len's girlfriend…_I can't just go proclaiming that I'm Tsukimori-kun's girlfriend…_

Len approached them…_That guy has crossed the line…_

"She's with me" he simply stated…

"T-sukimori-kun…"

"Ah…sorry but you can't blame me for trying…" Naoki said…_I'm heartbroken I didn't even get a chance to say…I love you…waah!!_

"Aww…its okay Naoki…" Reira said patting his head…and smiling but the smile was more of a tease than comfort

_Reira-san's so beautiful…_Kaho thought…

_Strange people…_Len thought…

Then Takumi gave her two papers…

"Here call me with those…call me when your boyfriend's not around okay?" he said grinning…

"Eh!?" Kaho said turning as red as a tomato…not even looking at the paper…

**Again…Big vein appears on screen…**

"Just joking those are tickets to our concert…why don't you come with your guy there…" he said pointing to Len…

"Heard you're a fan so please come…" Takumi continued…and winked…

"Then we can have the real FUN" **–Takumi puts extra emphasis on the word FUN**

**Now two veins are on the screen…**

Kaho blushed again and if possible even redder than the last time…_I saw something like this is in sis's soap operas…_

"Stop that Takumi…we better go we're performing soon…" Ren said

"You're just excited to see Nana!" Reira blurted out…

"But I bet she won't be happy to see me she'll say something like…Hey! Why are you here or are you trying to steal my special concert…or something like that…" Ren said frowning at Nana's possible reaction…

All of them laughed even Kaho well except Len…

"Hino-chan, do you have a request?" Reira said looking at Kaho

Kaho blushed Reira was truly beautiful her long curly hair and eyes were really nice…

"Um…Trust…" she said nervously…

"Trust, okay we'll play that first, ok guys?" and everyone nodded…

Then Trapnest made its way on stage…

"HI EVERYONE WE'RE TRAPNEST...LET'S SEE WHO HAS A BETTER PERFORMANCE US OR BLAST!" Reira said

Len sighed…so much for his alone-time with Kaho…

Kaho closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics…

_**Even if there is no red thread of fate…for the two…**_**( I really don't know the lyrics…but somehow It's somewhere near these lyrics, right??)**

And she held Len's hand…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Hehe…another band appearance, huh? Hehe..somehow this is what poped into my head…I'll try to update soon it's sad for me to not be able to update and it's all because of one problem...SCHOOL! SCHOOL! SCHOOL! And if you don't like the crossovers sorry I'm fond of that…and the next chapter will be better well in my opinion it's gonna be better than this one…the idea is already forming in my head…


	35. First Night as a Couple part 2

Author's note

Author's note

I'm trying to update more and more while it's still Friday and before the school horror/nightmare begins on MONDAY! Grrr! That Filipino Teacher she's so strict! And Social Studies well BORING with a capital B!! The only subject which I seem to enjoy is Christian Life Formation…Yup…to all I'm catholic since the teacher is soo lively we all laugh during her period….hehe…and sorry if somehow the last chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger…here's the second part…hehe and reminding you…SLOW-PROGRESSING STORY! Remember? It took 30+ chapters for them to realize so it'll take at least a bit long for their love to BLOOM or to be in FULL BLOSSOM…aww…using a sort of Hana-Kimi term…hehe…I Know I'm turning crazy! And it's all SCHOOL'S fault hahahahahaha…anyways here's the chapter…and if nobody minds I'm gonna use Len instead of Tsukimori, ok?

Chapter 34-First Night as a Couple part 2

Reira, Ren, Takumi and Naoki bowed…their performance was finally over…

And it was time for Blast and Trapnest to accommodate pictures and autographs…

After that all the 3rd years left…

And the only ones who were left were the performers and Trapnest and Blast, Ousaki and Kanazawa…

Ousaki approached Kaho who was with Len…

"Hino-san and Tsukimori-kun that was a good performance…"

"Arigato gozaimasu"

"Arigato sempai…" Kaho said…

Then Hihara, Yunoki along with Aoi, Tsuchiura and Fuyuumi and Shimizu approached them as well…

"Kaho-chan, congratulations!" Hihara said smiling for now he was happy for her he would think of the sadness that would follow too but not now when she was so happy…

"Yeah, in various other meanings" Aoi said grinning….

"Various meanings?" Kaho asked completely clueless…

Len put one hand on his hair…

"For being together with his majesty King Len I…" Tsuchiura said sarcastically…

Len's eyebrows twitched…

Kaho just blushed…_I just realized that when everyone saw us hugging…that was an embarrassing thing…_

"Now we'll soon be waiting for King Len II" Yunoki joked…

Kaho blushed even more while a very light pink appeared on Len's cheeks…

"Yo!" A husky voice said…

Everyone looked to where the voice came from it was from…

"Nana-san!" Kaho said…

"Hi you must be Hino…Ren told me all about you" Nana said in a friendly voice…

And all the music students, Tsuchiura and even Aoi and Ousaki were somehow intimidated by her appearance…

Well yeah if you were never into punk or rock you wouldn't like to see someone with long dark eyelashes…dark lipstick and dark and thick eyeliner and you know a punk appearance…and about 3 or maybe 5 earrings on her ears…

"Nana's fine it's weird if you add an honorific" Nana said…

"Yeah you don't need to show respect to her" Another member came…

"Nobu-san!" Kaho said…

And all of them were like…_Why do you know their names??_

"Hey, Nobu shut the hell up!"

_And she uses foul language!_

Nobu ignored Nana and said hello to Kaho…

"Nobu's fine as well…"

"Nana…Nobu…."

Then Yasu and Shin approached them as well…

"Hi there we heard your performance they were good" Yasu complimented…

_His head's as shiny as a billiard ball…_

Everyone said a simple thanks…

"Blast's performance was so good as well…really both Trapnest and Blast are so cool!" Kaho said

Shin observed her…

"Hey you're cute…do you wanna go with me to a hotel tonight but it'll cause you…but wait since you're cute I'll give you a discount" Shin winked…

"Eh!" this caused Kaho to blush and Len to be irritated…_Why does everyone flirt with her?_

Then Nana grabbed Shin's ear…

"Hey Shin I hope you realize that this girl is older than you so at least show some respect!"

"And she's not your customer" Nobu said

"Yeah…don't destroy the purity of such a young girl…" Yasu said

"Kahoko!" another voice said this time Trapnest approached them as well…

"Hello dear wife" Ren said to Nana

"Hello unbeloved husband" Nana said…teasing Ren was always fun

"Eh! You already got married?!" Kaho blurted out…

"Yeah" Ren said grinning…

"I got her in the mood and I asked her straight out, marry me?"

"And she said yes" Ren said looking at Nana…

Nana smacked him on the head…

"Don't say such things to minors and to a new couple!"

Ok now Kaho and all the other band members…are officially in their own world while the 5 oh now 6 including Aoi are speechless…Ousaki just smiled…while Kanazawa also joined the untalking group…

"Hey, Hino-chan do you play guitar or bass or do you sing?" Nana asked

"Yeah, do you?" Reira asked

"No…I just like punk and rock…"

"But how did you come to play the violin?" Naoki asked

"It's a long story…"

And just when the boys thought they could finally say something about concours or something…the topic suddenly switched…

"Hino-chan, have you bought one of our albums?" Takumi asked…

"Hai I also bought a copy of Blast's Nana's voice is really amazing" she said smiling…

"So you bought a copy of Black Spot!?" Nana said excitedly…

Kaho nodded…

"What was your favorite song?!"

"Um…Black Heart…" **( I dunno if their really is a song like that…but whatever…)**

_Black Heart?? That doesn't sound classical at all…_

"Hey our turn what song was your favorite in Trapnest's album?" Reira asked…

"Everything especially the remix of Trust…" Kaho said exitedly…

The guys smiled ok maybe some of them smiled let's just say one was irritated…It was nice to see Kaho like that…

"Hey I've got an idea…all of you why don't you all come with us the hotel that we're staying at has a lot of free rooms" Nana said…

"Eh? Right now?" Hihara asked…

"Yeah we can tell your parents" Ren said…

"I'm sorry but I don't think my grandmother would agree" Yunoki lied…_I've opposed her once and I can oppose her again but right now I'm not in the mood for having fun especially with my toy stolen by Tsukimori…_he thought eyeing Tsukimori…

"That's too bad is there anybody else that can't come?" Reira asked

"Maybe I can't as well" Hihara said putting one of his hands under his chin…

Naoki approached…him…

"Now…guys like you should learn to have fun…I bet you've never experienced real guy fun…so why don't you try it?" Naoki said

"I'll teach you all the real fun things to do…" Naoki whispered to his ear…

And innocent Hihara said….

"Then it must be a lot of fun I'll go as well!"

And in the end all of them were forced to come even Shimizu and Fuyuumi…Shimizu simply because he couldn't hold up till his house to sleep…while Tsuchiura was dragged by Takumi and Ren…while Len who was gonna refuse…Shin approached him…

"You should come or else Hino will be all mine"

"I'll go as well" he simply stated…

And Ousaki and Kanazawa came as guardians…

"Yeah…we'll party all night!" Nana said shouting…

**At the hotel…**

Room assignments are as follow…

**Fuyuumi-Kahoko-Reira**

**Shimizu-Tsukimori**

**Hihara-Tsuchiura**

**Shinichi-Nobu**

**Yasu-Takumi-Naoki**

**Ren-Nana **

**Kanazawa-Ousaki**

But in the meantime…they all stayed at Ren and Nana's to drink…and Ousaki and Kanazawa followed…

Nana and the others opened beer…

"Oi you know that my students aren't allowed that!" Kanazawa said…_Hey that was more teacher-like then I usually am…_

"That's right they're still minors" Ousaki said

"Hachi should be coming soon…she's got juice with her…" Nana said opening her can…

Then suddenly the door opened and a girl came in…her tummy was a little how to say round she was about 5 months pregnant…

"Everyone's here…" she said smiling

Takumi stood up…

"Hey Honey!" he said as he kissed Hachi on the cheeks…

Then her eyes fell on Fuyuumi and Kaho…

"What are these your mistresses for the night?"

"Mistresses!?" both said…

Len was super irritated now…and he grabbed a random open cup he didn't know that it was one of the strongest beers…that Takumi liked

"You've got it wrong…they're friends"

"Really sorry…I must have jumped to conclusions…" she smiled and bowed to Kaho and Fuyuumi…

"Iie…it's….ok…" both said…

"Nana why don't you sleep her for the night too?" Takumi asked…

"Nana?" Kaho said…

"Yeah, we've gotta same name…but you can just call her Hachi or Hachiko…hehe" Nana said she was already a bit drunk…

"Um…Hello…Hachi-san…"

"Hello…here why don't you guys drink some juice these guys must be making you jealous…" she said bringing out the cans of Ponta Grape Juice that she bought…

**After awhile…**

"Well we'll be going back to our room…" Ousaki said

"You guys better not drink any alchohol!" Kanazawa said before going out…

Len was next to Kaho…he was getting dizzy…just what exactly did he drink?

And on his other side was Tsuchiura having fun with Naoki and Takumi…

Nana and Hachi were talking…

"Hey Ren, do you mind if we switch you should sleep with Takumi I wanna sleep with Hachi!"

"Yes Honey" Ren obliged…

"Ren…you agree to easily I wanna sleep with my wife too!" Takumi said

"Then I think I'll go back to my room…now…I'm…very…..sleepy….now…" Shimizu said

"Wait!" Nana said

"Before everyone goes we'll have a cheer on the success of today's concerts and the 3rd yrs. Graduation!"

"Congratulations, Hihara-sempai!" Kaho said

"Arigato Kaho-chan!"

"Kanpai!" **(Cheers!)**

Then Len closed his eyes…_Too Dizzy…_

Everyone was preparing to leave…Kaho was shaking Len…

"Tsukimori-kun…wake up…"

"Un…" Len muttered but he didn't open his eyes…

"Oi…Tsukimori" Tsuchiura said touching his shoulder…

"Wake up!"

"Un!" Len muttered again…

"Hey!" Tsuchiura shouted his face was closer…Len finally opened his eyes…when he opened them a disaster happened…

Len…pressed his lips…against…no not Hino's….but Tsuchiura!

Tsuchiura's eyes widened if it was out of shock that he was not able to move himself away…

Kaho's eyes widened…_Maybe…this is both their first kiss!_

Fuyuumi blushed a deep red…

Shimizu just looked…

"Ah" was all he said

Nana cheered…

Hachi's eyes widened…

Takumi, Naoki, Ren, Shinichi and Nobu were trying to suppress their laughter…

Reira's eyes widened but a grin soon appeared on her face…

Yasu just shook his head…

Len parted in a second and fell to the floor…

"He must be drunk" Nobu said

"Let's carry him to his room" Takumi said lifting him up…

"Wait!" Nana said

"What is it again?"

"There are changes in room assignments as of now…"

"It's gonna be…

"The two freshmen"

"The new couple Tsukimori and Hino"

"Me and Hachi"

"Shin and Reira"

"And Ren and Takumi and Yasu and Tsuchiura and then Hihara and Naoki "

"What?" Everyone said…**(notice anything? Yes some assignments became boy and girl…hehe)**

"It's my choice nobody opposes Queen Nana!" she said laughing cockily…

Everybody sighed…

**Shimizu and Fuyuumi's room…**

Shimizu was already asleep…

There were two beds…before going on the other one…she put on a blanket on Shimizu…_playing together today with you was so much fun…_she said smiling

**Kaho and Len's room…**

"Sorry it seems you were only assigned one bed…" Takumi said as he laid Len on the bed…

"Iie…it's okay" but she couldn't somehow help blushing…

"Nana's ideas are always outrageous"

"Who's ideas are outrageous?!" A voice said

"Nana!" Kaho said

Nana approached them…

"Shut the hell up Takumi! Hino good luck this must be your first time, right?" she saod

"Eh?"

"I wish you luck!" Nana said walking back to the door…

"Yeah…what she said…see ya!" he said leaving as well

She analyzed what Nana said…

"First time!?" she finally got the interpretation! And she blushed a tomato red…

She layed down on the bed…

"Hino…" she heard Len mutter In his sleep…and his lips were slightly parted

"You must have thought that Tsuchiura-kun was me" she said chuckling

She lied down…and faced Len…_Even though you gave your first kiss to a guy…today was really fun…and this day is also special _

_Because it's not our first time or anything like that but our first night…First Night as a Couple…_

And with that she fell asleep her hand held one of Len's hands…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Hehe...I know this chapter is crazy but that's what one week of school can do to you…hehe…well whatever and sorry if the comedy is bad…hehe…and this took 10 in MS word pages I'm really trying to make the chapters longer…


	36. After a Crazy Night

Author's note

Author's note

Here's the next chapter…sorry actually I was supposed to write this sooner it slipped from my head and when I remembered there was a sudden blackout there's a typhoon here you see…so I somehow also hope that there are no classes…hehe…and I wrote this on Sunday but I was only able to put it up on the story on Monday…

Chapter 35-The Day After

Len woke up with his head feeling dizzy…

His head hurt…

He didn't know why he was in a bed…wasn't he just in another room last night…with everyone…_And I think I grabbed a random can…and it was…_

He tried to remember what was on it…

_RED HORSE!_

He drank beer…he remembered what his mother told him…

**+-Flashback-+**

Hamai Misa put her hands on her son's shoulder…

"Len, you should never drink alcohol…."

Little Len being curious asked…

"Why is that mother?"

"Well…that's because…"

Tsukimori Jun put his hand on Len's head…

"Because you'll turn into a monster…"

"Monster?"

"Yes…Len you'll become a kissing monster…" his mother said

**+-End of Flashback-+**

Suddenly Len didn't want to even remember what might have happened last night…

He touched his lips…_I don't even want to know who I might've kissed…_

"Mmm" he heard somebody moan…next to him…

He looked to see Kaho still sleeping peacefully…

_But it might've been Hino…_

He looked at the sleeping girl…her hair was disheveled around her face…he gently fixed the strands of hair…His eyes came to her slightly parted lips…_Maybe…_

He quickly disregarded the thought and went outside…when he opened the door…

Tsuchiura was walking in his direction

"Yo" Tsuchiura said

"What do you want?"

"Is that all you can say you could at least apologize…"

"Apologize for what?"

"You mean you don't remember!?"

"What?"

"Never mind…even I don't want to remember anyway…I'll forget it ever happened" he said then he walked away…

_What does he mean? _Then he suddenly remembered…he remembered actually touching someone's lips with his own…he couldn't make out the face but he could almost be certain that it was definitely a guy! _No way…_

Then another door adjacent opened…and Shin went out…

"Morning, so did you have fun with her the whole night?" Shin said grinning…

Len blushed a bit…

"Nothing of that sort happened"

"How boring you can't be teased easily, huh?"

**Meanwhile…**

Hachi woke up…

Nana greeted her…

"You're finally up"

"Morning"

"So Nana, why did you suddenly change the room assignments?"

"You're really smart Hachi"

"Well I felt sorry for the couples…after all it seemed like they're all experiencing a first love, right?"

"That's right…but it seems the blond and the shy girl didn't even realize it"

"Yeah, if ever they feel the same way about each other it'll take awhile for them to actually realize it"

"But somehow the blue haired one and the red head looks so cute together" Hachi said smiling

"The one with the same name as Ren, huh?"

"But they're complete opposites…"

**Again…elsewhere…**

Len decided to take a walk on the beach…suddenly a fond memory came into his mind…

The time when he and Kaho were together on the beach…

He closed his eyes as a breeze began to blow…

"Hey" someone tapped him on the shoulder…

It was Ren…

He just nodded…

"Why are you here so early?"

"I could say the same to you" Len said he didn't like nosy people…

"No reason for peace I guess…what bout' you?"

"I just wanted to feel the wind…"

"The wind, huh?"

"Hey Len…you know I'm glad that I met you"

Len looked his way…wondering why he said that

"Meeting you today has made me realize that I'm not the only one with the name Ren in this world"

"My name is pronounced as Len"

"That's for those richies or English bigwigs but for Japanese it's Ren…"

"Meeting someone with the same name is rare"

"Like Nana and Hachi…Nana always said that maybe that meeting was fate"

"Fate?"

"Yeah…and maybe that's why we met as well…"

"You're exaggerating"

"No I'm not look at Nana and Hachi again they met each other and they had the same name even though they're complete opposites…and we're the same if you're the moon I'm the sun…if I'm black you're white…it's like that"

"Why are you saying all these unnecessary things?"

"They're not unnecessary…you'll understand when you get older" He gave Len another pat on the shoulder

"Take care of Hino she's a nice girl" he whispered…

_You don't even need to tell me that…_

**After breakfast…**

After breakfast everyone said they're thanks to Nana and the others…

"THANKS FOR HAVING US!" everyone chorused…

Then after that…everyone went inside the van that Kanazawa-sensei brought…

"Kanayan do you even have a driver's license?" Hihara joked…

"Very funny, Hihara…"

Everyone laughed except Len and Shimizu…

Sitting arrangements…

**Driver: Kanazawa next to Him is Ousaki…**

**Second Row: Fuyuumi, Shimizu then Hihara**

**Last Row: Len, Kaho and Tsuchiura…**

Shimizu was still sleepy and exhausted from last night…

And without knowing it himself his head had already rested on Fuyuumi's shoulder…

Fuyuumi blushed hard…

Kaho noticed it….

"Ne, Tsuchiura-kun, Hihara-sempai look at that"

"Eh?" Hihara said

Tsuchiura put down his book and looked as well…

"Fuyuumi-chan's so cute when she blushes…" Kaho said in a voice that only Tsuchiura and Hihara would hear…

"Waah…they look so cute!" Hihara said

"Shimizu doesn't even know how he's making things more awkward" Tsuchiura said

Len was left to wonder what they were talking about…

Kaho smiled…and Tsuchiura and Hihara smiled as well…even though she was already together with Len she was still as cute as ever…

_Kaho-chan, you're still so cute_… Hihara thought…

**Kaho's house was the first stop…**

**+-END-+**

Author's note

I know sort of a cliffhanger, right?? anyways I now have an idea about the next chapter as well and just informing you I wrote this on Monday but I was forbidden to use the internet for awhile so whenever day I was able to pose this sorry! Hehe…I dunno about you guys but I personally liked this chapter even though its not as long as the last one…and sorry if there isn't enough Len and Kaho moments I'll make more of them bit by bit…and I'm still thinking whether I should make OC pairings for the other's whad'ya think? Oh yeah sorry I forgot to make Aoi appear I forgot about him maybe he'll appear in the next chapter…sorry he slipped from my mind…


	37. A Fun Ride

Author's note

Author's note

Ehehe…sorry I only updated now and I know that school isn't that much of an excuse anymore…it's just in addition to school…there's the take home projects and homeworks plus there's this new manga that I'm addicted to Alice 19th yes another one of Yuu Watase's…anyways after this I gotta do my homework so here's the chapter already…

Chapter 36-A Fun Ride…

"Our first stop is Hino's house but because of the traffic and the distance it'll take us at least one hour…" Kanazawa said as he lighted a cigarette he and Ousaki changed positions…Ousaki was now driving…

"Ne, ne I haven't seen Kaho-chan's house yet…" Hihara said

Kaho smiled…

"It's nothing special…"

Tsuchiura smiled…

"I wanna see it…"

"Eh?"

"I wanna see your house Kaho…" he repeated…

"Me too!" Hihara said raising his hand…

"I'd like to see it as well…Kaho-sempai's house" Fuyuumi said as Shimizu still rested on her shoulder she had gotten a bit used to the weight already…

Len was definitely irritated…_KAHO-chan then KAHO now its KAHO-sempai…_while he yes he was still stuck to calling her 'Hino'

"Tsukimori-kun…" that voice snapped him out…

"Nani?"

"Oi, you're attitude's a bit rude…" Tsuchiura said irritated with his tone

"Um…is it okay with you if we make a quick stop at my house…"

"Not really…I don't mind…"

"Then it's settled we'll go to Kaho-chan's house!!" Hihara said excitedly…

The loud noises caused Shimizu to wake up from his sleep…

He opened his eyes…_I…think…I'm leaning on something…ah…someone's shoudler…_

He looked up and his face was inches away from Fuyuumi's…

"Ah…" was all he said

While Fuyuumi blushed a deep red…

Not realizing what an awkward position they were in…Shimizu didn't move his face away…

"Ah…arigatou Fuyuumi-san for letting me use your shoulder as a pillow…"

"Um…don't mention it…but…"

Tsuchiura quickly touched one of Shimizu's shoulder and moved him away…

"its bad manners to go that close to a person's face…" he simply stated…

Shimizu bowed his head…

"Sumimasen, Fuyuumi-san…"

Fuyuumi smiled but the blush still there…she shook her head…

"Iie, its ok…"

Then Hihara remembered a similar scene…it was the time when he landed on top of Kaho and their faces were also inches apart…_somehow even though it's an embarrassing memory it still makes me feel happy…_

_Wait a minute! Why am I being all sappy and sad now…I should be happy! _He thought…

"Hey everyone…why don't we sing a song?!"

"A song?" Len and Tsuchiura said in unison then looked at each other when they realized they thought of the same thing…

"What kind of song, Hihara-sempai?"

"Let's see…what about… I know 99 bottles of beer on the wall…"

_Beer…_Len suddenly remembered his unpleasant experience with it…which just happened recently…

Kaho put her hand on her chin…

"Hmm…I haven't heard that song yet…"

"Then I'll sing it!" Hihara said

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer" Hihara began

"If one of those bottles just happen to fall 98 bottles of beer on the wall…"

"Eh, so that's how you sing it…"

"That song is for childen, sempai" Tsuchiura said…

"Don't say that! Let's all sing!"

"Hai, I'll sing as well…" Kaho said

At first only Hihara and Kaho were singing, then In a low voice Tsuchiura joined in crossing his arms, Shimizu joined after awhile in his usual voice, then Fuyuumi and everyone else joined…except Len…

After awhile they had finished…_Finally it's over…_Len thought…but he spoke to soon…

"Ne, after that we sing it again and change if one of those bottles just happen to fall to if one of those bottles I happen to drink"

_Happen to drink…_Len repeated in his mind…

They were gonna start again…suddenly the car came to a stop…they arrived at their first stop…

KAHO'S HOUSE…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Cliffhanger I know…but I can't think of anything to write….things aren't so easy with school…so sorry if this chapter wasn't good or anything it's just for comic relief I guess…well as much as I like to make this long…I can't don't have the time…anyways that's all! Maybe I'll be able to update next week…


	38. House Visit

Author's note

Author's note

Well in my case…I actually managed to update fast…I'm being perfectly honest…I don't know where this story is going to I'm not promising that each chapter will be better or at least good…anyways…here's the story…

Chapter 37-House Visit

Everyone got down from the van…

"Oi, Hino are you sure it's ok to just barge in" Kanazawa said…

"Hai…I texted my sister and mother saying that friends were coming…" Kaho reassured them…

They looked at the two-story house…

"Well…It's pretty much average" Kaho said

"It's not average it's normal my house looks similar to this…" Tsuchiura said

"Yeah me too!" Hihara said…

Kaho opened the gate…

"Please come in…"

Everyone followed her…Kaho noticed Len's arms were crossed and he seemed irritated…

Kaho approached him…

"Gomen, Tsukimori-kun…it's because you said that you didn't mind coming so I thought…"

Len sighed…

"It's not that…"

"Eh…then what is it?"

"I was just irritated about something…sorry for acting like that" he said and he put his hands in his pockets…

Kaho smiled…She grabbed one of his hands…

"Then….let's go!" she said as she lead him to the door…

Len was a bit shocked by the sudden contact and a light blush appeared on his cheeks…

Kaho let go of his hand when they catched up to them…

_It was warm…_Len thought the feeling of Kaho's hand still in his own hand…

Kaho looked for the right key…

The door opened…there was her sister and her mother…

Her mother and sister both put a hand on their mouths to keep from gasping at the 4 HOT men…

Everyone put up a puzzled expression except Kaho…she knew this expression to well when they saw her posters of Trapnest or Blast members…

"YOU GUYS ARE HOT!" both said looking at the four…

Kanazawa laughed at their bluntness…

Ousaki just smiled…

Somehow the three couldn't help but blush at the compliment…

Shimizu gave no reaction…_what do you mean by HOT? _ He thought…he didn't know all he knew was about music and there was no such word as HOT in music…**(hehe…made him innocent…here)**

Kaho's mother quickly got over it and led them inside…

"Sorry about that I never thought my daughter had such good-looking friends"

"Yeah…it's really unbelievable…" her sister continued…

"Nee-chan! Oka-san!" Kaho said…

Everyone laughed…Len just smiled a half-smile…

Everyone sat down at the couch…her mother went to prepare tea while her sister stayed with them…

"Ne, Kaho you should help mom prepare the tea…I'll entertain the guess…"

"Hai, Hai…" Kaho said as she followed her mother into the kitchen…

"Hey everyone, I'm her older sister…Kimiko…"

Everyone nodded…

"Kaho-chan's older sister!" Hihara blurted out…

_Kaho-chan, huh? _Her sister said

"Hihara, you're being too loud…" Kanazawa said…

"I'm sorry for my studen't behavior" Kanazawa said as he bowed his head and made Hihara bow his head as well…

"Iie, its ok…anyways is it ok if I know your names…" Kimiko asked she was getting really curious…

"Um..Fuyuumi Shouko, desu…I'm a first year" Fuyuumi began…

"Shimizu Keiichi, desu…I'm a first year as well…"

"Tsuchiura Ryoutarou…second year…"

"Hihara Kazuki, I'm Kaho-chan's sempai!"

"Tsukimori Len" was all Len said

"I'm a graduate from Seiso…Ousaki Shinobu nice to meet you…Kimiko-san…"

"I'm their teacher…Kanazawa…" Kanazawa said…

"Eh…is that so…" Kimiko said…_It's getting more and more interesting_

Kaho and her mom came in with the tea…

"Sorry for the wait…" Kaho said

She and her mother put the tea cups down…

Since Len was the first on the left row and the nearest Kaho asked him first…

"Tsukimori-kun do you prefer it with sugar or honey?" Kaho said opening both…

"Sugar…but I'll get it myself" Len said he and Kaho had grabbed the sugar at the same time…their hands touched…Kaho's heartbeat began to increase…Len as well…

And they didn't notice for awhile that the sugar had dropped…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Well…I'll still make a part 2 of this and sorry if it's short couldn't think of much to write…and I haven't been able to update this for awhile because of my discovery of new manga's like Alice 19th and Vampire Knight and lastly because of school…but no matter what I still love the KAHO AND LEN PAIRING!


	39. House Visit part 2

Author's note

Author's note

Finally after awhile I'm finally able to update…darn school…I don't know why they want us to do all the projects at home and I finished them all even though the due date was still far c'mon extra points matter…too…anyways I'd love to blabber and blabber but here's the chapter already after this maybe I'll make a quick look at my textbook in computer…

Chapter 38-House Visit part 2

Kaho and Len's eyes met for an instant…

As the guys watched with interest what would happen next…

"Kahoko…you're so clumsy…" Kaho's mother said as she picked up the bottle of sugar that fell…

Kimiko smirked…_I can read the two of them like a book…_she said as she looked at the flushed Kaho and the embarrassed Len…

"Gomen, Oka-san…" she said taking her seat next to Tsukimori…

The door opened…

"Tadaima" **(I'm back) **Kuniharu came In the room…

"Ah…Okaeri, Kuniharu…" his mother said

Kimiko approached him…and whispered something in his ear…

"Oi…would you believe it that one of these guys is Kaho's boyfriend…"

Kuniharu's bored expression turned into a trying to surpress laughter face…

"Pffft…stupid head's boyfriend…"

Vein pops on Kaho…

"Wait…Aniki…watch your words would you!?"

"Pftt…haha…I'm not joking you must have used a spell on one of these guys…"

"I didn't do anything like that!"

"Really then maybe you hypnotized them or used some sort of incantation…" he said ruffling up his little sister's hair and walking towards everyone and looking at Tsuchiura, Len, Hihara and Shimizu first…

"If it's one of you guys…you better be careful…I wish you all the luck in the world" he said as he patted their shoulder…

Then he looked at Ousaki…

"And if it's you…you're about a college student like me…remember dude there are a lot more girls in the world than this kind…" he said pointing with his thumb to Kaho…

"Aniki!!" Kaho was steaming mad by now…

"Ja" he said nonchalantly…

Everyone sweatdropped…

Kaho dropped herself on the couch…she pouted…

"That was mean"

Kimiko sighed…

"Kaho…you should get used to it…its Haru's habit…"

"He shouldn't be saying that when he doesn't have a girlfriend himself…" she said still pouting…

Tsuchiura approached her…and patted her head…

"It's normal you could call it big brother's concern…"

Kaho lightened up and nodded…

Len put his hand that he was also going to use to comfort Kaho back into his pocket…

Kaho didn't notice but Tsuchiura smirked…_The Early Bird gets the worm…_

"Haru doesn't say it but that's his unique way of saying that he's happy for you…"

Kaho's mom entered the living room…

"Everyone would you like to stay for lunch" she said still holding the spatula in her hand…

"Iie…it's too much trouble…" Ousaki said

"We're really…" Kanazawa was about to continue…

"I was going to cook…steak…and all my other specialties…"

"Thanks for having us!!" Kanazawa proclaimed…

"I'll help out, oka-san" Kaho said walking to the kitchen…

"Hai, Hai…we better start" her mother said walking back to the kitchen…

"You better be ready oka-san's cooking and Kaho's cooking are the best!" she said giving a thumbs up…

**Skip to lunch time…**

The guests looked at their plates…

It looked like a five-star meal without a doubt…

**After lunch…**

Everyone was already at the door…

Everyone said goodbye to Kaho and her family…

Len was the last one….he was about to leave when he walked towards Kaho again…

"Today…was….fun…" was all he said

Kaho smiled brightly…

"My pleasure!"

Len half-smiled…

"Soreja…" he said quickly regaining his nonchalant attitude

Kaho walked in…

"Wait a minute" Len heard

And there was Kuniharu…

"Nani?"

"Here" he said giving something to Len…

Len looked at the small box…I'm not gonna say what it is its obvious…and A VEIN literally pops on his head…

"What…is….this….for?"

"For emergency reasons…keep it with you…" he said as he walked back and closed the door…

And after awhile…Len Tsukimori sighed…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Chapter sucks…I know couldn't think of much to write…anyways as much as I would like to keep this long sorry I can't…


	40. To call me

Author's note

Author's note

Ok….before anything else I'm happy that this story is still getting reviews! I'M REALLY SORRY if I only updated now…I'M TELLING YOU the teacher's are EVIL!! Hehe…and I just wanna announce it to the people who actually care…I might not be able to reply to your reviews but of course I'll read them…I just thought if I have the time to reply in reviews I should use that free time to write/come up with a new chapter….so finally here's THE NEXT CHAPTER…

Chapter 39-To call me…

Len Tsukimori was not happy…

Was it just him or was it really reality that it seemed like even though he had become Hino Kahoko's boyfriend…he was still stuck to calling her Hino…sometimes when he even felt shy…he added a –san…

And dear sweet Hino-san was still calling him…'Tsukimori-kun…'

And everyone was calling her…Kaho-chan, Kaho, and Kaho-sempai…

He even asked himself why couldn't 'Kahoko' come out of his mouth properly?

_It even looks like I got more distant from her…_

"Tsukimori-kun…" That voice broke him out of his thoughts…

"Hino…"

"Ne, is something wrong…are you not feeling well?" she said looking straight into his eyes…

"Iie…" was all he said and he turned his head away…

Kaho frowned a bit…

_He seems irritated…_

Len tried to think of a topic to soften the atmosphere…

"You sure took your time"

"Um…I'm sorry…"

_Idiot! _He said to himself…

"We should go now…" Kaho said

Len nodded…

The walk was silent until they reached Kaho's house…

"Thanks for taking me home…Tsukimori-kun"

"Iie…" was all he said…then he made his own way home…

"Tsukimori-kun!"

He turned around…

"Nani?"

Kaho turned red at his gaze…

"Nande mo nai…" **(It's nothing)**

Instead of being understanding he was very irritated already…

"If you have nothing to say I'm going…"

Kaho lowered her head in disappointment…

_Why can't I say it?_

**Meanwhile…**

Len loosened his necktie and lied down on his bed…

_I'm the worst…_

**The next day…**

Len was in deep thought…when he heard a cheerful voice he wasn't expecting…

"Tsukimori-kun!" Kaho approached him…

"Hino-san…" he couldn't help being formal…

"Ne, ne are you busy this Sunday?"

"Not particularly…why?"

"It's just my mother said….she'd like to invite you for dinner…"

"Your mother?"

Kaho nodded embarrassingly…

**+-Flashback-+**

"Kahoko…"

"Nani, oka-san?"

"Next time…invite Len-kun…I'd like to know him better"

"But…"

"No Buts…Kahoko…I'm not against your relationship but I'd like to know what kind of person my baby girl is dating!"

"H-Hai"

**+-End of Flashback-+**

"If it's ok…with you…that is…"

"I don't mind…um…thanks for inviting me…" he said

"Then see you on Sunday! Promise?" she said reaching out her pinky…

Len nodded not getting what the pinky was for…

Kaho saw his confused face…she grabbed one of his hands...and took his pinky and intertwined it with her's

"If you're lying you'll have to swallow a thousand needles" she said laughing…

And that smile alone made Len's mood a bit better…

"I'll be there…Kahoko" and the words just seemed to roll out of his mouth…

Kaho blushed at the intimacy…

"Then I'll see you later…L-L-L-ennn" she said her voice cracking…

Len smiled and patted her head…assuring her that it was okay to take time…

Kaho smiled…

"Let's meet at the train station, ne?" she asked

Len nodded

"PDA is not allowed in school…" a voice said…Len slightly frowned upon seeing Tsuchiura but there was no way he would let him ruin his good mood…

"It's rare to see you smile, Music student-sama…"

"What do you want?"

"Kaho…seems happier…she was worrying about you yesterday…"

**+-Flashback-+**

"Ya, Kaho!"

"Ryou…"

Tsuchiura noticed Kaho's gloomy face…

"What's wrong?"

"Iie…it's nothing" she tried to cover up…

He sighed…

"I told you…if you have something bothering you tell me…think of me like your big brother…"

Kaho laughed…

"You're much nicer than my real brother…"

He smiled…

"So?"

"It's just…I'm worried about Tsukimori-kun…he's acting a bit weird…"

"Weird?" Tsuchiura repeated

"Yeah…I hope he doesn't have health problems…"

**+-End of Flashback-+**

"She…really said that?"

Tsuchiura nodded…

"Yeah…word for word"

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Weird and lame ending I know just couldn't think of an appropriate ending…and I know the romance of this story is slow…but we're talking about Len here….it would be weird to make it intense and serious so fast…and sorry if it's a bit short…and sorry if I'm making other characters appear less…and after a long decision I've finally decided to make OC pairings…anyways that's all…


	41. A 'kawaii' first kiss

Author's note

Author's note

I'll say it now…I was able to write this earlier but our wonderful mouse just had to break and didn't give me access to the internet it was pretty hard to write this without a mouse so I gave a lot of thought to this chapter anways here's the next chapter

Chapter 40-A 'Kawaii' kiss

Len looked at himself at the mirror one more time…

He raised an eyebrow…

He loosened the tie he was wearing and then threw it on his bed…

He made his way to his wardrobe and looked for something more simple…

It was just Kaho's house that's what he told himself but he felt uneasy…

Of course he wanted to look good but not too good…

His eyes traveled to all his clothes…until he found something that was plain and simple…

It was a gray coat with a light blue t-shirt inside **(it's the same outfit he wore on episode 24 remember before and after his mother's concert) **

And with the black pants he looked simple…

He finally decided on that…after that he looked at the mirror one more time…

He slowly went down the stairs…

He was halfway down when the lock to his front door clicked…and it slowly opened…

His parents entered…carrying their small luggages…

"Oh my…Len are you going out" Hamai Misa said as she saw her son dressed up…

"Hai" was all he said…he didn't like being interrogated…

"Where to?" Tsukimori Jun asked…

"To…a friends house…" He quickly thought…

Hamai Misa smirked he could tell his son was hiding something and it was very intruiging…

"Len…by any chance…are you going to a girl's house?"

Len didn't reply…

His father smiled as well…He opened a zipper from his suitcase and he brought out a plain black necklace…

"Here…use it for good luck…"

**+-Flashback-+**

"Len look at this…" his father said holding up the same necklace…

Len looked at the plain necklace…he knew his father didn't like accessories or rings the only accessory he wore was his wedding ring…

"Oto-sama…what is that?"

"It's a good luck charm…on me and your mother's first date…our date had a good result because of this…"

**+-End of Flashback-+**

Len half smiled and nodded…

Then he made his way to the train station…

He looked at the clock he was 5 minutes early…

After 20 minutes someone called out to him….

"Len!"

Len looked at the person…it was none other than Kaho…

"Gomen…I was the one who invited and I ended up late…"

**(By the way if you're wondering what she's wearing…hmm…a checkered navy blue skirt about up to knee-length and a light blue t-shirt…sorry couldn't think of anything better)**

Her hair was in pigtails…and she was wearing plain sandals…

"Iie…and your hair…"

"Like a child…" he continued with sternness but you could tell that the tone was not serious

"Eh?"

Kaho pouted…

"It was a mess so I tied it"

They took a short walk to her house…

Somehow after that both remained quite…

Kaho tried to start a topic…

"So…did…you wait long?"

"It wasn't that long…"

"I see…"

They were already at the front gate…Kaho sunk her hand into her pocket…

"Eh?"

"What's wrong?" Len asked…

"I forgot my keys…"

She rang the doorbell…

Her brother opened the door…

"Scatterbrain" was all he said…

When both of them got in…

Kaho's mother approached Len…

"Tsukimori-kun…welcome please sit down for awhile…I'm making my specialties…Kaho come help me"

"Hai! Excuse me for awhile" she said to Len

He nodded and he sat down on the couch

Kaho's brother sat opposite of him…

"So…tell me about yourself…man…"

"Tsukimori Len…a music student…in class 2-A… I 'specialize' in the violin"

"He…so you play the violin…"

"I'm Kaho's older brother Kuniharu Hino…I play the piano a bit…I'm in college"

Then footsteps came from the stairs…

"Oh, our guest is already here…nice to see you again…Len-kun" she said smiling

Len nodded…

"Nee-san I heard he plays the violin…"

"Wow…so you play an instrument…which reminds me Haru do you remember the time when we tried to teach Kaho to play the piano?" she said laughing

Kuniharu also smiled…

"Yeah…it seemed like all hell would break loose…"

"Len-kun…do you want to see it…it'll make you laugh like crazy…we've got a video…"

"I'll go get it" Kuniharu said…

"But I'm glad that she's able to play the violin…and I hope it wasn't as worse as her piano playing"

After awhile Kuniharu came back with the tape…he inserted it…then on the video was Kaho about 5 years old…

"Okay…Kaho…we'll try to teach you how to play this big thing with many keys, ok?" Kuniharu said putting one of his hands on the piano…

"Hai!" Kaho said smiling brightly…

Len half smiled at her expression…

"Now…this key is DO" Kuniharu said pressing the key gently

"DO!" then she pressed all the keys and due to the loud sound the video camera dropped on the floor…

"As you can see…" Kimiko started…

"It was a complete disaster" Kuniharu continued

Len's expression was hard to decipher you couldn't tell if he was irritated or just didn't mind the sound…

Kaho came back to the living room…

"Lunch is rea-" she wasn't able to continue…

"Ah! You brought the video out!" she said recognizing it instantly

"Yeah, airhead he saw your wonderful piano playing" he said in his usual nonchalant voice…

Kaho gave her brother a death glare…

"Kaho, don't mind that anymore…let's go eat…it's rude to make Len-kun wait…" Kimiko said trying to dodge the topic…

"Hai…Hai…" Kaho said with sarcasm

**During Lunch…**

"So…Tsukimori-kun…you play the violin?" Kaho's mother began…

"Hai" he said putting his fork down for awhile…

Kaho looked at the conversation..._How did mom know that? _

Kuniharu noticed Kaho's traveling eyes…

"Kaho…you're eating more well-mannered than usual…" He started…

"Eh?"

"You should see her when there's only us she eats like a pig"

By now Kaho's nose and ears were steaming with smoke…_Aniki!_

**After lunch…**

"That's right…Tsukimori-kun…you shouldn't go home right away you should relax and let the food you digested go down…"

"Hai" was all he said…he didn't want to admit it but the food was really delicious and he actually felt full…

"That's right! Why don't you see some of Kaho's baby pictures…they're fu-…uh amusing" Kimiko said…

Before he could even reply…an album was already in front of him…

"Look at it" was all Kuniharu said…

Len was about to open the album when a pair of hands stopped him…

"Kahoko?" he said looking at her

"Promise me that after you open it you won't laugh!" she said beet red…

Len nodded…WITHOUT KNOWING ANYTHING…

At just the first page he couldn't' help…YES…burst into laughter…it was really funny…Kaho was about 4 or 5 she was trying to put her clothes by herself but the sock ended up on her head…the pants on her head as well the shirt on top of her…it was a complete mess…

After browsing through some albums (and hopefully others were less embarrassing) Len decided that he had overstayed…he properly said thank you to Kaho's family and thanked them for having him…

Kaho escorted him to the door…when they were alone…

"Len…you're really mean you promised not to laugh…" she said with a pout mixed with embarrassment and angriness even now her face still had traces of red…

"Gomen" was all he said…_Even I didn't know that I would laugh…_

"Iie…" Kaho began…

"I just thought that Len would dislike those and maybe he thought of the baby pictures and my horrible piano playing as unpleasant…and" she was going to continue…

But Len sealed her mouth with a KISS…

Kaho's eyes widened…

But there was no hesitation on Len's part…he held one of Kaho's hands…

Kaho hesitanly kissed him back…

After awhile they broke apart…

"I didn't think they were unpleasant…" was all he said he wasn't good with these kind of explanations…

"Then what did you think of it?" she asked without thinking…

"K-Kawaii" he said hesitanly…after that he quickly made his way home…

"Sore ja…"

_Kawaii…_Kaho thought…

"That kiss wasn't bad either…" Kaho said touching her lips…

"It was…Kawaii…" she said laughing a bit…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Waah!! I finally finished this chapter…man…I'm really sorry to those who were actually waiting for an update my problems are all coming at once…so I'm sorry if this was lame I actually put a lot of effort so I hope it's not too bad…hehe…that's all folks!! And if you're wondering what 'kawaii' is its Japanese for cute and I think cute means…(I'm not really sure, though) it was not beautiful nor was it ugly or something like that and I hope the comedy was good…well…enough said…


	42. A Final author's note:d end of d start

+-A final author note-+

**+-A final author note-+**

_To everyone who actually cares…_

_Sadly I have to end the start of a new romance…it's become to long and dragging but I'm making a sequel to it…with more Kaho and Len moments of course…and maybe some OOC pairings…I feel that this was meant to only show who Kahoko Hino should not end up with…and if you want to know what'll happen next…I hope you'll wait for the sequel I'm still working on it…_

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND SUPPORTED THE START OF A NEW ROMANCE…**_

_**THIS WAS THE FIRST STORY THAT I WROTE THAT RECEIVED A LOT OF REVIEWS…THANKS A LOT! **_

_I hope you'll still read the sequel…I'm not sure when I can pose it though…_

_**With much love,**_

_**ANIMEADDICT787**_


End file.
